


Strawberries & Vainilla

by Minwon_Nation



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hybrids, M/M, Multi, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 50,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minwon_Nation/pseuds/Minwon_Nation
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo gave up on ever finding a mate at a really young age and even tried to avoid all the things that came up with being a wolf hybrid yet it seemed that one could never run away from its roots so as a turn on events he finds himself back home with what seems like a huge problem in handsTbh I suck with summaries but I've really been working on this fic for a while and I kinda like how it turn out, hope someone out there likes it tooBtw sorry for any further mistakes English is not my first language and as if I wasn’t a mess with my own already hehe 😬
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 26
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Brief explanation of how I write(?)
> 
> I use '-' for dialogs, "" for texts and I don't think I use ( ) in this text but if I do I will try to explain it here
> 
> PLEASE READ
> 
> Main concepts:  
> -Alphas: They tend to be the strongest and more aggressive than all the other types they are overprotective, their gens make they grow bigger than the other two types, Alphas will have ruts instead of heats the difference is they get extremely protective over their specific mate (or loved one if they haven’t met yet), after meeting their mate they will have this need to mark them which will cause their scents to mix kind of sending a signal to others to stay away also really strong alphas could order both betas and omegas when needed with the use of their scent as it changes to a quite strong one making both feel the need to obey 
> 
> -Betas: They are the quite neutral term, Betas will be the ones that have the biggest difference from other concepts here, they will have a scent just not as stronger as the other two, only betas born from a strong couple (omega and alpha) will have a mate and can get their mate pregnant, their mate could either be another Beta from a strong couple or an omega.
> 
> -Omega: They are usually smaller than the other two (not necessary some omegas could be the same height as some betas) their scent is strong too and they will be extremely affected during heats since without a mate this could be extremely painful some use toys or restrainers to deal with the pain but is not the same without an alpha, their scent gets even more intense to attract an alpha which could be quite dangerous and if they have a mate their heat/rut synchronize 
> 
> Now quick and quite important explanations once they meet their specific mate they have the need to be with it forever and being rejected or not with them could be an extreme pain that would depress them to the point they stop eating and doing stuff until they die same if they were marked and loses their mate. Here they are wolf hybrids meaning they will be able to transform into a full wolf or be back as a normal human. Hope this helps and I think I explained everything else on the fic.
> 
> Also, I think I forgot to mention it but I will be updating on Fridays the first chapter was on Thursday since it was Wonwoo's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on this fic instead for working on some old ideas I had and I told myself I would start updating it on Wonwoo's birthday but I feel like I'm far from done with it so hopefully I can update it weekly and finish it in time

**Chapter 1**

The whole time he spent on the plane was like hell his mind kept on playing dirty games for him making him even more anxious, on one side he was extremely excited to meet with his family again, ever since when he moved for college he barely got any time to even be back and as soon as his father told him he needed some help with the herb, he couldn’t help but to agree right away not thinking clearly since the only thing he wanted was to be back home, you could say his inner wolf needed to be back with his family, yet... he was scared, he left because he felt like a complete weirdo. His parents never made it hard for him to understand how he was different, he never thought it would be much of a problem, sure he couldn’t get other people’s scent it didn’t really bother him, he actually thought that help his sense of smell since he could get things from longer distances than others, it was great until little by little every single friend he had started meeting their “mate” something they could know only by their scent, as soon as they cross paths they know it, sadly for him it was something impossible to find, he understood it yet he couldn’t help but get excited the first time he confused the smell of something else by someone’s scent it was embarrassing at the moment so he tried to forget about it and just face the fact that he will have to live this way, never knowing if he has a mate, every single time he got the smell of perfume, smoke, food, sweets... all of them were like hell since he could get that whenever someone ate or smoke, anything, yet he knew it wasn’t their actual scent… it wasn’t his mate and he knew it would never be the same, that poor inner wolf always made sure to keep that clear. At some point feeling left out, he couldn’t help but think that running away was the best option and he didn’t regret it, things back there were completely different from how it worked in the city, over there he met so many different creatures and persons which none really care or even notice his... “problem”.

The lady’s voice over the speaker brought his mind back and as he looked through the window he realized there was no way back, the plane was about to land and all of a sudden he started getting anxious again as some bad memories came back and the loneliness he felt was awful even worse than the first week he started living in the city, he covered his mouth and start breathing deeply since he felt like puking and he knew he truly needed to calm down.

As everyone started leaving the plane he didn’t bother to move, he stayed in place practicing some old breathing exercises to calm down as he played a list of the positive things of been back in his mind. After realizing the plane was almost empty he took his bags not so ready to finally leave his seat, as he turned his phone a sudden text from his father showed up on the screen telling him his ride was waiting for him already, he decided to play dumb and look around the airport and getting some snacks and stuff as a “present” or it was more like his way to try and get ready for what was about to come. Fifteen minutes later and he knew he couldn’t keep on playing dumb anymore at least if he wanted to make it home today, so he tightened the hold on the straps of his bag and slowly walked towards the main gate stopping to take a deep breath and cheering himself up thinking of how expensive it will be to get a plane ticket back all of a sudden plus his room will be used by a friend of his roommate for at least a month so it will be useless to try and go back, closing his eyes as he exhaled relaxing a little he walked past the main gate not feeling like opening them since he was sure the excitement from his brother would be enough to bring him back to reality yet there was none and it made him remembered his father said his “ride” which probably meant a stranger...

-You look stupid like that- that deep voice sent chills through his whole body bringing back the anxiousness that took him so long to get rid of in just a second, this was the worst welcome back gift he could get to the point he thought of how it would be so much better to get that ticket back to the city before it could get worse -you know that I can see you right?- that teasing laugh was more than enough to realize he was right and even so he had no other choice than to open his eyes slowly trying to not get blinded by the sunlight, or more like in a way to avoid meeting gazes with the owner of that deep annoying voice

-What are you doing here?- dark brown eyes were staring right back at him, he was close or at least enough for Wonwoo to realize how taller he got and even notice some tiny scars on his face probably from a fight he thought, he remembered how back in high school rumors of his bad attitude were usually heard which only made him more popular, something quite stupid considering that he knew how he is yet he also knew he wouldn’t fight without an actual good reason…

-Chill princess, it’s not as if coming to pick you up was the first thing I wanted to do with my free time- Mingyu said as he crossed his arms stepping back not breaking the eye contact

Mingyu, Kim Mingyu, for some reason ever since high school their relationship was never the best, he would always be a pain in the ass for Wonwoo, pretty much ever since they met things never worked between them and having friends in common made it hard for them to avoid each other. Around the time he started high school a huge rumor was heard around town, something about a stranger been seen near the limits of the district, of course, his father as the main alpha of district seven made sure to look upon it but never mentioned anything instead all of a sudden Mingyu started showing up at school and later on the topic was dropped since he wasn’t considered any threat for anyone. It didn’t take long for him to realize Mingyu was a flirt always feeling like some sort of Greek god, sure he was handsome he wouldn’t deny it yet his self-centered attitude made Wonwoo sick plus the fact that he had the worst habit ever, always smelling like cigarettes which would sometimes make him feel dizzy and even if he could deal with that it always felt as is Mingyu knew how annoying he was and just kept on bothering him, as if making him angry made him happy, that was definitely the worst. He knew his father was training him to become the main Alpha, the leader, that was something everyone agreed on, he wanted to run away from this life and his brother was never interested either so none of them wanted the job yet he never thought he would be the one picking him from the airport, just how close did he got to his family for them to trust him their son?

-Hurry up I don’t want to spend any more time here- Mingyu’s voice brought him back as he walked away, something it took him a while to get but as soon as he did, he took his suitcase and hurried behind the taller

It had to be a god damn joke, not only did the first familiar face he had to see was the only person he couldn’t deal with for long, but that idiot thought it will be a great idea to pick him up in nothing else but his motorcycle! Wonwoo froze for a second thinking of a way to avoid this at all cost, never in his whole life he has traveled in a motorcycle and he definitely didn’t trust the younger enough to risk his life with it

-What about my suitcase? - he asked firmly not wanting to let him know how scared he actually was

-Well what do you think the sidecar is for? - he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

-A...and what...- he couldn’t even think of a way to ask

-What? Are you nervous of being that close to me?- his voice tone got quite low as he walked closer to him -Did you forget that we have been closer than that?- he stopped close enough for the older to feel his breath and get the whole smoke smell back -Should I help you to remember?- he whispered and that was enough for Wonwoo’s body to react pushing him back quite hard which made people look back probably thinking a fight was about to start

-Annoying, just take me home already- his reaction only made him smile showing his perfect fangs as he let a soft laugh slip

Wonwoo was shaking holding way too strong on the back, he wouldn’t give the younger the pleasure of hugging him or leading this into any unnecessary physical touch yet when they pass over a hole making him jump, he couldn’t help but hold Mingyu’s jacket thigh scared of falling

-You know, it will be easier if you just hugged me- even though he couldn’t see his face he knew for sure he was smiling, and he wouldn’t give him the pleasure

-No thanks, I don’t plan on getting any closer to your disgusting self-

-If you are so sure...- the younger said before speeding up which scared him more, yet he was way too stubborn to let him win

As soon as they made it to his parent’s house he made sure to get his suitcase and hurried to knock on the door wanting to get rid of Mingyu as soon as possible, sadly it seemed that no one was home so he gave up and sat in front of the door knowing he would have to wait for a while yet for his surprise Mingyu was already there looking back at him smiling after making eye contact, the younger walked closer his smile getting bigger the closer he got as if he was making fun of him

-Are you planning on staying there?- he asked passing him and heading towards the door

-Well I don’t see anyone opening the door so...- he answered annoyed wishing for him to leave

-I see you haven’t changed a thing since you left- Min commented smiling as he took some keys from his pocket opening the front door confusing the older but something told him he didn’t want to know -Princess...- he said as he stepped back to let him in first

-Stop calling me that, I thought you would have grown up by now- he stopped in the middle of the first floor looking around, nothing has changed at all and he just felt like home which made his inner wolf excited for

-Well I missed some years of teasing you, may as well get a payback- annoying as usual Wonwoo thought as he rolled his eyes in response even though Mingyu was talking to him it seemed that most of his attention was over a piece of paper he just found -Do you remember where your room was or should I help you with that too?- he asked finally folding the paper and saving it in his back pocket

Wonwoo only rolled his eyes and walked upstairs heading to his old room with excitement, throwing himself over his old bed once he made it, he was glad his parents didn’t change a thing or turned it into a storage room even though he said he would never be back, he hugged his pillow and felt the old and familiar scent he missed for years

-Wow and I’m supposed to be the childish one?- and just like that his whole excitement disappeared

-Why are you still here?- he asked as he walked closer to the door in a way to block it from the younger

-Well I was curious of how your room actually looks like- he said trying to take a peek from what Wonwoo couldn’t cover

-Don’t you need to get back to your loner home or go out with some poor idiot?- he took the door trying to close it as he kept on the conversation

-What are you talking about?- the younger asked truly confused by the comment

-You know your good old place where the old man found you... your “lovely home”- his answered confused him more but as soon as he realized what was going on Mingyu couldn’t help but smile about it

-Oh yeah… I have things to do anyway I just thought the so said son of Mr. Jeon was nice enough to thank his driver- he teased as he lay on the door’s frame

-Whatever, Thanks for that, next time I will make sure to take a cab-

-Then why you didn’t?- and the fear of realization could be seen in his face feeling trapped for real, Mingyu’s smile grew wider as he checked him out slowly making Wonwoo feel extremely aware of his body which he hated for some reason

-Take a picture already! They last longer- he said louder than expected, hoping his nervousness wasn’t shown on his voice tone

-I might as well do...- he said his tone lower than before, enough to be considered a whisper -either way, I’m leaving- and all of a sudden it was all back to “normal” with him been a ball of nerves while Mingyu only smile like usual -you truly need to talk with your parents- he said letting a mocking grin appear on his face before he started walking away

-Of course, I will! That’s none of your business!- he said thinking of how probably staying quiet wasn’t a bad decision now

Wonwoo hurried and lock his door letting himself drop on the floor right next to it completely nervous, thinking of how from everything his parents told him as a kid he didn’t learn a thing... He was lowkey afraid of Mingyu he had to admit, mostly since not only did he could never get other’s scent but his own scent will be twice stronger which in his parents words as an Omega it would only attract others more, mainly Alphas and it could get dangerous if any of them were on heat and somehow got the smell of his scent, he never worried about it, most of his friends were in healthy relationships already marked which made other’s scent, less attractive than their partners... sadly Mingyu was pretty much the only Alpha he knew who haven’t met his mate yet and the fact that he was an extremely annoying flirt could only freak him out, trying to calm a little he headed towards his bed the tiredness from the flight finally hitting his body making him fall deeply asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw I opened a Twitter account were I post some random edits I do when bored and probably update there too whenever I add a new chapter or something, it's @uwu_won in case you wanna look for it


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He woke up by the persistent banging on his door and quite annoyed he stood up walking towards it feeling like hitting whoever dare to wake him like that, surprisingly as soon as he opened it he got tackled making him fall to the ground, for the feeling of the weight and the obvious fur he was sure he could tell who it was but only when the younger stopped rubbing his face against him he could finally confirm it was his brother shifted in his wolf form, for his surprise he looked bigger than what he remembered

-Bohyuk! How many times have I told you to stop shifting inside the house?- he heard both his mom’s voice and steps walking up the stairs and getting closer, he laughed softly at the memories this brought back -look how you left your brother- when he felt the missing weight he looked back at his brother who sat facing down looking at their mom whining -Go back to pick up your clothes and then shift back- she said firmly to what Bohyuk only obeyed walking out of the room looking down

-It’s fine mom, I actually need to take a shower- Wonwoo said trying to defend his brother as he stood up shaking some dirt and fixing his clothes

-Before you do that, your father is waiting for you in the studio, we need to talk- and the sudden use of those words could only mean something bad happened, wow just when he thought being back home would be a relaxing time for him

He followed his mom down the stairs towards the studio playing with his hands as he tried to focus on any other possibility rather than thinking of all the bad things that could happen but he knew that whenever they needed to talk or it lead to the studio it meant something serious was going on, even more when it was the first thing they did after having their son back home, his mother knock waiting for his father’s voice from inside to told them to come in, they did as told, crossing the huge dark wood door getting into the room fully decorated in dark green and brown colors as expected of an office for an adult or at least the stereotypical one, the bad combination and silence that place usually held would make him feel uncomfortable most of the time and while his mom head to sit next to her husband Wonwoo didn’t know what to do so unsure of his own actions he walked to sat in front of them playing with his shirt as he kept trying to calm down, not without greeting his father first, it took some time for any of them to end with the silence and tension that started to build in the room, time Wonwoo thought they use to think what they were about to say perfectly and which words to use, something that didn’t do much but made the expectation even worst

-Wonwoo, we are so glad to have you back…-well from experience he already knew this was bad -I know we agreed that we wouldn’t bother you or Bohyuk with this but as our children, you do have responsibilities with the herd- his father’s tone was pretty chill yet he knew he was serious and that he must be careful with what he was about to say

-I... I thought Mingyu will be taking care of it- he said unsure of what their reaction will be like

-He is, he will turn into the new alpha, yet we got some problems since he can’t do all the work alone- perfect, Wonwoo thought, the only thing that idiot needs to do and yet he couldn’t -I have been helping him for the past months but... I won’t be here forever, and I at least want to make sure someone who understands how things work will help him-

-What about Bohyuk or... Seungcheol!- he exclaimed remembering Cheol was an option too when they were discussing about who should turn into the next Alpha at least he was the main option before Mingyu showed up something he hated at first since he was closer to Cheol yet he knew Mingyu was stronger and even if he acted like an idiot he could be really smart at times

-None of them were raised as a leader, Wonwoo before we knew you were an Omega, even after that, before you wanted to study abroad we trained you to take my place, anyone but you understand how important this is- this time his father said it firmly making him know it was more like an order leaving him no other choice than to agree with him -I’m not asking you to take Mingyu’s place, just to help us, some things have changed and we got a bigger thing to deal with involving different districts and even after he moved here things just kept getting worst- he knew that it was something serious yet his mind kept on playing probably the most trivial thing his father said

-He... he moved here?- he asked quite scared hoping he misunderstood what he meant

-That’s another thing we need to discuss sweetie- his mom finally jumped in, calling him “sweetie” as if it could make things better

-He moved here around two years ago, his place was way too far to get in touch with him whenever something important came up so we thought this would make things easier for us, for the herb- his father explained calmly yet his mother seemed nervous and he could pretty much hear what was coming in his mind

-We know how troublesome this will be now that you are here but since your heat hasn’t even started and we don’t know if it will ever do we can’t give you anything to control your scent... either way whenever Mingyu’s rut starts he would either lock himself in the room until it’s over or disappeared and don’t show up at all, plus I’ve noticed that he has a great control over himself and hasn’t shown any interest on any other omega during their heats so you don’t need to worry- his mother explained trying to calm him a little yet the simple thought of how everything could go wrong kept making him even more anxious, his hands started shaking and he tried biting the inside of his lip to let some of the fear be released yet when he tasted the blood he knew it wasn’t helping, he could feel how the fear he got ever since he understood his condition just got back and probably twice as stronger

-And... I...- he wanted to know more, in his mind they kept on repeating different questions yet he didn’t know what to ask or how to

-We already talked with Mingyu and he knows about your condition- and just then this made everything worst, somehow instead of feeling better he just felt embarrassed by the fact that the younger knew just how much of a freak he was, only some of his friends knew aside from his family and he definitely didn’t want him from all people to know

When he finally got to clear his mind and felt ready to ask more, to ask anything that could help to calm him a little a knock on the door was heard in the room before it was opened showing the mentioned one behind it

-Sir, I’m sorry to disrupt but something happened- he said seriously as he looked around the room until his eyes met Wonwoo’s

Without saying more both of his parents hurried to walk out of the studio followed by Wonwoo who knew the conversation was over for now yet before he made it out of the room, he ran into Mingyu who was waiting for his parents

-Did you like the news?- he teased smiling

-Shut it I don’t plan on dealing with you more than what’s necessary- the older said as he pushed him slowly trying to get past him

-Don’t worry princess I do have work to do, just don’t get in trouble I don’t want to be the one who chose your punishment- the older knew it was meant more than a simple warning but just in case Mingyu made sure to made it clear -but... I could probably think of a way to make it more desirable...- his words froze Wonwoo who couldn’t think of a way to answer back

-I can’t believe my parents trust a person like you as our next Alpha, they must have gotten insane while I was gone- he turned back, standing straight trying to look taller and secure yet it didn’t help to make Mingyu’s attitude less annoying

-Let’s go Kim- his father showed up again calling Mingyu as he headed towards the front door where his wife was already waiting for them

Wonwoo didn’t look away as they left but once the taller disappeared through the door he let go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding back and could feel his body finally relax, as he was turning towards the stairs ready to head back to his room he felt some arms hang from his shoulders

-I’m sorry! They went crazy to let that idiot stay here- Bohyuk cried as he hugged the older thigh

-Well they said there was no other choice- he sighed resigned knowing there was no way to avoid it -as long as I don’t see him more than needed it will be fine- he said as he ruffled his brother’s hair in a way to set free from the hug

As soon as Bohyuk stood straight the older realized his brother grew even taller than him in the past years, he wasn’t surprised, his brother is a beta just for that he was meant to be bigger than him yet even for an omega he was quite tall not to brag about it but it definitely helped him to avoid seeming like a weak omega.

After that they agree to watch a movie which ended up more into Wonwoo questioning the younger, mostly about finding his mate since he loved hearing stories about bonded couples dreaming of finding the one... sadly he knew it won’t be like that and dating any other person would always lead to a hurt and whiny wolf inside him, something that actually took him a lot of tries to understand and finally give up… He tried asking about all the problems between districts his father mentioned before but as expected since Bohyuk barely cared about being an alpha he didn’t know a thing about what was going on, he just said they would spend nights out or even days working and discussing in the studio.

-He is, he will turn into the new alpha, yet we got some problems since he can’t do all the work alone- perfect, Wonwoo thought, the only thing that idiot needs to do and yet he couldn’t -I have been helping him for the past months but... I won’t be here forever, and I at least want to make sure someone who understands how things work will help him-

-What about Bohyuk or... Seungcheol!- he exclaimed remembering Cheol was an option too when they were discussing about who should turn into the next Alpha at least he was the main option before Mingyu showed up something he hated at first since he was closer to Cheol yet he knew Mingyu was stronger and even if he acted like an idiot he could be really smart at times

-None of them were raised as a leader, Wonwoo before we knew you were an Omega, even after that, before you wanted to study abroad we trained you to take my place, anyone but you understand how important this is- this time his father said it firmly making him know it was more like an order leaving him no other choice than to agree with him -I’m not asking you to take Mingyu’s place, just to help us, some things have changed and we got a bigger thing to deal with involving different districts and even after he moved here things just kept getting worst- he knew that it was something serious yet his mind kept on playing probably the most trivial thing his father mentioned

-He... he moved here?- he asked quite scared hoping he misunderstood what he meant

-That’s another thing we need to discuss sweetie- his mom finally jumped in, calling him “sweetie” as if it could make things better

-He moved here around two years ago, his place was way too far to get in touch with him whenever something important came up so we thought this would make things easier for us, for the herb- his father explained calmly yet his mother seem nervous and he could pretty much hear what was coming in his mind

-We know how troublesome this will be now that you are here but since your heat hasn’t even started and we don’t know if it will ever do so we can’t give you anything to control your scent... either way whenever Mingyu’s rut starts he would either lock himself in the room until it’s over or don’t show up at all, plus I’ve noticed that he has a great control on it so you don’t need to worry- his mother explained trying to calm him a little yet the simple thought of how everything could go wrong kept making him even more anxious, his hands started shaking and he tried biting the inside of his lip to let some of the fear be released yet when he tasted the blood he knew it wasn’t helping, he could feel how the fear he got ever since he understood his condition just got back and probably twice as stronger

-And... I...- he wanted to know more in his mind they kept on repeating different questions yet he didn’t know what to ask or how to

-We already talked with Mingyu and he knows about your condition- and just then this made everything worst, somehow instead of feeling better he just felt embarrassed by the fact that the younger knew just how much of a freak he was, only some of his friends knew aside from his family and he definitely didn’t want him from all people to know

When he finally got to clear his mind and felt ready to ask more, to ask anything that could help to calm him a little a knock on the door was heard in the room before it was opened showing the mentioned one behind it

-Sir, I’m sorry to disrupt but something happened- he said seriously as he looked around the room until his eyes met Wonwoo’s

Without saying more both of his parents hurried to walk out of the studio followed by Wonwoo who knew the conversation was over for now yet before he made it out of the room, he ran into Mingyu who was waiting for his parents

-Did you like the news?- he teased smiling

-Shut it I don’t plan on dealing with you more than what’s necessary- the older said as he pushed him slowly trying to get past him

-Don’t worry princess I do have work to do, just don’t get in trouble I don’t want to be the one who chose your punishment- the older knew it was meant more than a simple warning but just in case Mingyu made sure to made it clear -but... I could probably think of a way to make it more desirable...- his words froze Wonwoo who couldn’t think of a way to answer back

-I can’t believe my parents trust a person like you as our next Alpha, they must have gotten insane while I was gone- he turned back, standing straight trying to look taller and secure yet it didn’t help to make Mingyu’s attitude less annoying

-Let’s go Kim- his father showed up again calling Mingyu as he headed towards the front door where his wife was already waiting for them

Wonwoo didn’t look away as they left but once the taller disappeared through the door he let go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding back and could feel his body finally relaxed, as he was turning towards the stairs ready to head back to his room he felt some arms hang from his shoulders

-I’m sorry! They went crazy to let that idiot stay here- Bohyuk cried as he hugged the older thigh

-Well they said there was no other choice- he sighed resigned knowing there was no way to avoid it -as long as I don’t see him more than needed it will be fine- he said as he ruffled his brother’s hair in a way to set free from the hug

As soon as Bohyuk stood straight the older realized his brother grew even taller than him in the past years, he wasn’t surprised, his brother is a beta just for that he was meant to be bigger than him yet even for an omega he was quite tall not to brag about it but it definitely helped him to avoid seeming like a weak omega.

After that they agree to watch a movie which ended up more into Wonwoo questioning the younger, mostly about finding his mate since he loved hearing stories about bonded couples dreaming of finding the one... sadly he knew it won’t be like that and dating any other person would always lead to a hurt and whiny wolf inside him, something that actually took him a lot of tries to understand and finally give up… He tried asking about all the problems between districts his father mentioned before but as expected since Bohyuk barely cared about being an alpha so he didn’t know a thing about what was going on, he just said they would spend nights out or even days working and discussing in the studio.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels kinda weird writing the "transformed" parts(?) but really liked those that I wrote so I left them, pls don't judge

**Chapter 3**

Wonwoo woke up after hearing the main door being opened realizing him and Bohyuk fell asleep in the living room, he rubbed his eyes waking a little as he sat on the sofa ready to greet whoever it was but before he could do any of that he suddenly heard their voices and the conversation seemed to be quite important for the mentioned of other districts to which he gave in to curiosity and decide to eavesdrop a little, staying still and trying to focus on the conversation, either way, he was curious and if they didn’t plan on telling him what was going on, he will find a way to find out what was going on...

-We need to do something to protect the district!- Mingyu’s voice was loud and firm like an alpha’s, something Wonwoo didn’t expect was for him to be raising his voice like that towards his father as if he was ready to challenge him

-Yeah sure, and make all the other districts think we are avoiding them? That’s insane kid it would lead to war- his father's tone on the other hand was strict but calm even though he just mentioned the possibility of a war… Nothing like that has ever happened between districts, not for decades, wolf hybrids got used to split into districts to keep some control and peace so what was really going on? Why did Mingyu want to protect district seven from others?

-No one here has had anything like that! We must keep them safe!- he could notice the desperation in Mingyu’s voice and even when his body was starting to shiver at the sudden discussion and tension between both alphas he managed to remain in control of himself

-If the other districts turn against us they won’t be safe!- his father’s voice got louder leading it to an uncomfortable silence which Wonwoo use as a way to calm down, slowing down his breathing speed to keep it soundless

-You know what will happen if we don’t protect this place...- Mingyu whispered bitterly

-Kim, me better than anyone understands the risk I’m taking but as an Alpha, the herb comes first- he heard his father’s steps getting closer which made him hurried to lay down and pretend to be asleep -I can’t believe these kids...- his voice got softer as he noticed them sleeping peacefully on the couch

-Bohyuk really missed him- Mingyu’s voice sounded closer, close enough for Wonwoo to get the smoke smell surprisingly it was stronger which he thought was because the younger probably smoke out of desperation

-As soon as we got home he shifted as he ran up to his brother’s room- the comment made the alphas laugh and if he wasn’t faking asleep he would have laughed too -Let’s drop the topic, for now, kid- he sounded sad something Wonwoo would have never expected from his father, he usually seemed so calm and serious, pretty much emotionless when it came to “work” -Get some sleep and tomorrow we will keep discussing it- that was the last thing said since after that Wonwoo heard some steps fading, sounding as if he was getting further away

Wonwoo started to open his eyes thinking they were gone but soon enough he noticed Mingyu standing not far from him and as he realized the younger was about to turn back at them he hurried to which before the inner panic started he let himself fall again closing his eyes hoping to be unnoticed, he didn’t hear any more steps but he knew the taller was close blaming the stupid rug from covering any possible sound of his steps, he thought of saying something, probably teasing him or trying to bother him just to make things less stressful or avoid being noticed when some extra weight was felt over him, it wasn’t much but enough for him to feel it

-You will catch a cold idiot- He was about to talk back when the sudden feeling of the younger’s hand over his head stopped him, he softly ruffled his hair before walking away

Once Wonwoo made sure the taller was gone he slowly opened his eyes confused for what just happened, he looked around as his eyes adjust to the sudden light and to make sure Mingyu was truly gone realizing the weight he felt was a blanket that Mingyu probably placed over him, even more confused by the sudden action he reached his hand ready to do something with his hair that had been turned into a mess yet as soon as he felt it the memory of what just happened made him blush, it was weird yet so intimate… no, he was overthinking it, something was probably wrong with him to be acting like this, without wanting his mind to explore any further into the idea he covered himself getting comfortable over the couch to try and keep on sleeping

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Wonwoo walked slowly following his father and Mingyu in the facility, no one said a thing and he wasn’t sure what was he doing there since his father only mentioned they will be out after breakfast, neither Mingyu nor his father mentioned anything about their discussion from last night, probably because he could hear them yet it seems stupid since they asked him for help, the least they could do was, to be honest about what was going on and to make it weirder Mingyu had barely look back at him, not as if he minded, actually he would prefer this to keep on like that but he felt like if the sudden change of attitude in the younger had something to do with whatever was what happened between them last night, he knew he shouldn’t overthink it but he couldn’t help as his mind kept on exploring intriguing ideas of what that meant and with questions, questions he was way too afraid to ask...

It didn’t take long before someone approached his father with the reminder of a meeting which led them to leave Wonwoo all alone walking around the facility, thankfully he knew his way around perfectly since he probably spent more time here than in his house as a kid, he remembered how whenever his parents could they would bring him to explain to him how things work and to start his training, the one usually only the main guards have but since they always wanted him to lead the herd they thought it would be necessary, that and having their son, a weak omega which scent could attract others from a longer distance than other, know how to fight somehow made them feel better, he knew what everything was for yet as a kid this place was definitely more appealing compare to now. Knowing the meeting would probably take some time he thought of checking on the patrol training hopefully Seungcheol will be there since when Mingyu was chosen Seungcheol turned into the sentinel of the herd since he was strong, a strategist and he will do a great job in case of any emergency plus controlling the main guards seemed easy for him since he was friendly but powerful a great leader you could say, sadly when he got there he could only see the guards training no clue of his friend around, there weren’t many since as a wolf hybrid pack they were quite strong against any other type of hybrid yet if by any chance the wolf districts end up in a war they will be in need of the main patrol to be ready, something like what Mingyu mentioned last night yet even he knew the guards were only for emergencies, something huge.

-You shouldn’t be here- the sudden sound of a strange voice surprised him making him look back finding a quite tall guy, probably as tall as him but somehow he made him feel shorter, the guy had some curly light brown hair which definitely didn’t match the serious look he was giving at him

-You are new- Wonwoo whispered more as an affirmation for himself since as a herd it was usual to know pretty much everyone in the district, even by look so it was weird for him to find a strange face even more if he was at the facility…

-I should be the one saying that- the guy said coldly as he looked closely at him

-Chill out Seokmin, he’s Wonwoo, the older son of the Jeons- that familiar voice saved him from what could’ve turned into a really unnecessary discussion

-You are late Seungcheol- he kept on with the cold tone making the older laugh something Wonwoo didn’t get

-Stop with the act, plus Jihoon’s heat will be soon and you know I won’t leave his side once it starts- that’s how the rules work and usually during heat times those who had a mate would never leave their side both for comfort and safety

-Aww... I wanted to see him- Wonwoo said quite sad of not been able to meet with his old friend at least until his heat was over

-I will tell him you are back- Cheol said winking knowing how much he missed him -Either way, Wonwoo this is Seokmin, he’s been in charge of watching around the district’s area, don’t mind his serious act he’s pretty chill when he’s not on duty- he explained to what the brown-haired guy only rolled his eyes to

-Sorry about that, thought you were a stranger- he said finally greeting Wonwoo with a huge smile which was probably the brightest he has ever seen, making him smile by how weird the sudden change of attitude was

-Well guys I need to check the boys aren’t playing dumb- Cheol said as he thought of a bright idea, something Jihoon probably would never approve but he wasn’t there so he had to try -Seokmin why don’t you show Wonwoo around? He probably missed some things the past years- he suggested in more than one way to the younger making sure Wonwoo didn’t notice

-Ah... sure, follow me- he said quite confused about whatever his friend was trying to suggest

They walked around for a while not really leaving the place since Wonwoo told him his father would be looking for him at some point, Seokmin explained pretty much what he usually did and how it’s more likely for him to be patrolling at night but Mingyu pretty much demanded him to take an extra look “just in case” and as funny as it may seem, Seokmin was complaining more about how the taller just gave him extra work without explanation than as if he didn’t like him, at some point after walking around Wonwoo got tired and let himself fall in the ground pretty close to the edge of the district one of their main gates.

-How did you end up here?- Wonwoo finally asked

As wolf hybrids they lived in their specific herbs and having new people wasn’t something common, Mingyu showed up but he was a loner that after a brief chat with his father they let him stay but he knew with Seokmin it was different and curiosity was killing him by now

-My family... our herb was in danger and we ran away- his tone got lower as he sat next to the older -ever since I was a kid we never stay in a place for long, at least until your parents allowed us to stay, they are really nice- he said as a tiny melancholic smile showed on his face leaving any sign of sadness behind

-They are great leaders; they always ‘do the right thing for others’- he said more like quoting the same words his father would repeat him about what an alpha must do

-I... I don’t want this to sound inappropriate but... It’s weird to see an Omega unmarked in this place- the comment made him reach his neck instinctively covering it

-Oh, right…- he softly rubbed the place reminding him of his biggest insecurity -well we are not a big district either so what can I say?- he said trying to avoid any awkwardness or questioning about it

-Heard you were living in the city, things are quite different over there aren’t they?-

-If you want to say anything just be clear, stop playing around- he said seriously

-Sorry, I’ve heard there are people that don’t believe in all that destiny’s mate thing over there and just thought you might be one- he explained looking down quite embarrassed

-Do you not believe in fate and mating?- the older asked confused about the sudden revelation

-Well I’m pretty old by now and no matter where I go things just keep being the same...- he had a soft smile even though he sounded quite melancholic

-I tried to give up... guess you could say my inner wolf is hard to please- he joked thinking that probably the fewer details he mentioned the least he would seem like a freak

-Won...- Seokmin’s words were interrupted by a low growl near them

Both stood up looking back at the huge wolf with dark brown fur staring back at them and this is when his little problem became even more troublesome by not knowing who this was millions of possibilities came in mind the worst been the idea of an outsider making his way into the district without them knowing, either way, he prepared himself for the worst hoping he wasn’t as rusted from not training in a while

-Mingyu- Seokmin said bitterly surprising Wonwoo who had never seen the younger shifted before he stared at him amazed by the size and posture he held, he could easily intimidate anyone and the power he has… worth to be called an alpha

‘What are you doing here? You know this place is dangerous’... Mingyu commented telepathically, followed by a low growl, he sounded mad which sent shivers through his body, as an omega his body usually reacts naturally towards alphas and he knew he had to surrender but he tried his best to hold every instinct back he didn’t have a reason to show weakness towards him and he definitely didn’t want the younger to find out just how he was affecting him

-Oh, come on! It’s not that dangerous at this time of the day- the lighted brown-haired said in a challenging way looking back at Mingyu as he crossed his arms

‘Wonwoo your father is looking for you, go ahead I will be over in a minute’... be called by his actual name was something the younger never did and for some reason he felt as if he was in trouble he gave up without wanting to dig in more knowing his body could betray him any time soon he did as told but as he walked away he could still hear Mingyu continue ...‘What do you think you are doing?’

-Just showing him around- Seokmin said playing it cool not feeling like discussing with him

‘Bullshit’... he said followed by a quite loud growl that made Wonwoo shiver even though he was quite far by now but did stop to look back

-Why do you care so much?- he knew he had to keep on walking but something inside him made him stay in place, curiosity maybe

‘Doubt his father will be happy if anything happens to him, just that’... well not as if he needed any idiot following him around to be safe, he could take care of himself, quite mad he kept on walking missing more of their conversation, but he had enough

It didn’t take long for Mingyu to be walking right next to him yet none of them saying a thing which for the first time made Wonwoo think it was worse than been fighting with him mostly since they weren’t even halfway there, when did he get that far away from the main building?

-Could you shift back?- he asked tired of the awkward silence and tension that was forming between them or maybe it was just his imagination

‘Why? Want to see me naked, princess? You only needed to ask’... right… he forgot he probably left his clothes back in the building

-Never mind I’m just no used to see you like this- he said taking another look at the younger, he was big even for an alpha and his fur seemed to have different brown tones now that he could see him under the sunlight, it seemed soft and without thinking he reached his hand to finally get the smooth feeling of the fur between his fingers not realizing what he was doing until Mingyu looked back at him -sorry- he said taking his hand back and walking faster trying to leave him behind but before he could see if it worked the softness of the fur was once again felt between his fingers finding Mingyu rubbing against it which he choose to let it pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw the telepathic is only in their wolf form(?) and is only for wolf hybrids no matter which form they are in, whenever they talk telepathically I will use ' hope it doesn't gets confusing


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Wonwoo waited laying on his bed staring at the celling as his favorite song played in his old CD player, after talking with his father this afternoon he only mentioned how some things had changed and that he have to tell him something tonight which definitely wasn’t much of a help since he his anxiety did nothing for him but thing of random scenarios of how bad this would be, his father told him to meet him around 1 am in his studio, as if he couldn’t just say it back then, making the idea of this being something awfully bad feel as the only way, maybe he was finally going to tell him about the big deal they seem to be hiding from him or why the sudden extra patrolling Mingyu demanded, he knew something was off and not knowing what it was didn’t help much, he scrolled through his phone trying to pass the time and keep his mind from thinking of any more awful possibilities, since both his mother and Bohyuk left to manage some business back at the facility the house was pretty much empty no one to talk to or help him get distracted for the time being, he closed the game frustrated as he lost checking the hour realizing it was almost time, he put some slippers on and head downstairs feeling quite tired since he was ready to sleep ever since they made it back home, wearing his plaid pants and a white simple shirt he knocked on the door accidentally pushing it quite open realizing his father and Mingyu were discussing inside 

-Just be clear about it- the taller exclaimed in a calmed tone yet his back muscles made it pretty obvious he was tense, about to get lead by his emotions as he usually did when younger and somehow Wonwoo felt the need to stop him before things went down, the need to calm him 

-I will say what is needed, no more- his father barely paid attention to the younger as if he was only making a tantrum, nothing more, not really considering how Mingyu felt

-That would only make things worst!- and there he was letting his anger flow filling the room with a quite tense atmosphere 

-We don’t need any more problems than what we already have- his father finally left the papers on his desk making it easier for him to notice Wonwoo’s presence

-I can’t believe this!- Mingyu shout followed by a quite loud growl as he hit the desk and walk away passing Wonwoo not even looking back at him, he was pissed

-He seems angry- Wonwoo thought out loud walking inside the studio 

-His temper is probably the biggest issue he has to become an alpha, he needs to understand there are priorities before making any choices- his father explained as he looked back at the papers he left over the desk minutes ago -Wouldn’t blame him, not finding his mate yet may cause him to react like that, maybe he should start taking pills- his tone got lower as if he regretted mentioning that yet Wonwoo wouldn’t let it slip that easily

-I thought we didn’t use those, quite illegal- he mentioned playing dumb

-That’s what I wanted to talk about...- but before he could keep on probably lying the younger interrupted him 

-I know- he said gaining a surprised look from his father -I’m not an idiot, I noticed the boxes back at the main building, they are quite a lot though, why are they here? Why do we have so many?- he asked demanding some information, demanding the truth

-Lately…- his father sighed looking for the right words to explain himself since it wasn’t easy -somehow some altered pills were distributed around the districts and people have been affected by it, causing health problems to the point there have been some losses by now- he said as he rubbed his face tired, Wonwoo knew that was an old habit whenever something really bad happened he would do that -since district seven haven’t really been affected by it we agreed to analyze them to make sure they were pure before distributing them to the other districts, your mom and I have been managing and supervising the analysis that’s been made on them and Bohyuk is been helping Seungcheol with the night patrols but Mingyu is quite stubborn and he isn’t ready to make any important decision by himself so that takes me time, I only ask for your help talking him out of any stupid thing he wants to do, analyze what could happen, you are smart and strategic, I’m sure you will make the right choice, just talk some sense into him- 

-Fine...- he agreed feeling as if something was missing, that wasn’t it, that wasn’t the whole truth but arguing back would only lead into another dead argument 

-I’ll go and check on your mom and Bohyuk, make sure to lock the main entrance- the older said as he started organizing his stuff ready to leave 

Wonwoo nodded before leaving the studio heading back thinking how what his father explained seemed incomplete, how it didn’t explain anything about his late discussions with Mingyu, what was so important he needed to hide from him? He was already an adult he could deal with anything and how was he supposed to help if he didn’t know everything that was going on. As he walked to the stairs ready to head towards his room he heard some noise from the living room realizing Mingyu was there watching a movie and he thought of trying to get any answers from him, he walked to the living room sitting in the same couch as Mingyu just in the opposite end gaining a strange look from the younger who let it pass and looked back at the TV, Wonwoo had to wait until he heard the main door close indicating his father had left...

-I’m not leaving in case you wanted to watch the TV- Mingyu said barely taking a look at him 

-It’s not that, I just think I won’t be able to sleep- he answered honestly thinking of everything his father just told him 

-He told you...- the younger whispered finally looking back at him 

-I guess...- this was awkward he should probably get back to his room, why did he think it will be a great idea if they could barely talk without it ending in a fight

-What did he tell you?- He asked softly lowering the volume of the TV and sitting in a way to be able to stare at Wonwoo 

-Not much… just about the pills and how they have been causing some health problems around districts- he explained gaining a simple “Oh” in response, he started playing with his hands breathing deeply getting ready for what he came for in first place -Mingyu- he called thinking on how he should ask or if he would even tell him what was going -I know there’s more going on and I’m tired of been treated like an idiot, please tell me what’s really going on- he asked seriously sitting in a way to face the younger 

-I’m not allowed to… if I do at least I should get something in return- he said as he slowly checked out Wonwoo -Nice PJs- he said smiling teasingly 

-You know what? It’s not worth it, I... I have to...- 

-Shift- Mingyu’s low voice interrupted him bringing chills through his whole body as his heartbeat increase after realizing what just came out of the younger’s mouth -Today I realized I have never seen your wolf form either- he explained 

-I’m not getting naked in front of you- he complained knowing he either got naked or ripped his clothes to turn and he didn’t bring enough with him to be doing that now

-I’m not asking you to shift right here, I just want to see you as a wolf- he explained as he rolled his eyes making the older blush for the stupid assumption 

After minutes of thinking Wonwoo agreed walking behind the couch threatening Mingyu not to look back and to keep his eyes either on the TV or closed, he looked at the younger’s hair almost the same color as his fur from what he noticed this afternoon, he barely remembered how his own wolf form was, ever since he moved he didn’t have the need to shift but he remembered his fur been the same case as Mingyu’s in his hair color completely black, but his fur was probably darker, he held the elastic of his pants in hands and before doing anything else he looked back at Mingyu, probably trusting that the younger wouldn’t look back was the dumbest thing he has ever done…

-Hurry up princess or I will break our promise- he heard the other complain making him panic 

-Wait! It’s been a while!- he exclaimed gaining a barely audible laugh from him 

He hurried as he was scared of him looking back so he took his pants off staring at him making sure he didn’t look back as he folded it, he held his shirt ready to take it off yet he started feeling as if the air around them got hotter and he could barely breathe normally, it was probably his imagination, he knew Mingyu wouldn’t look back yet the embarrassment he got from the idea of it made his face burn, breathing was hard as if the air in the room got thicker his face feeling hot knowing it was red for sure, the movement of the younger’s head made him react, hurrying to take off his shirt and even if his mind was filled with doubts he took his underwear off too and shift as soon as possible hoping to not leave time for him to peek. Been back in that form made him feel weird, the vision he got from that angle was something difficult to get used to and he could get the smell of the flowers outside his house and somehow… something inside him felt free, he stretched before walking towards the couch and jumping on it laying right next to Mingyu who kept his eyes closed all that time, even so, a huge smile was shown on his face, he knew he did it...

‘My mom will kill me if she finds out I got like this on her favorite sofa’... Wonwoo exclaimed as a sign for him to open his eyes 

-Wow...- he whispered taking a good look at him as Wonwoo hide his head between his paws letting it fall over a pillow -Your fur is darker- he said as he reached his hand up to his head to pet him -and softer- he slowly reached behind his ear which made Wonwoo push him away with his paw not wanting the younger to keep petting him 

‘So...’ he insisted trying to make the younger focus again since he seemed really interested in taking a good look of him as he lay in the couch 

-Well there’s not much to tell you- he started getting a not too loud growl from the other who felt as he had just been tricked -Chill princess, let me finish- he said laughing at his sudden attitude -Mr. Jeon skipped some details which I think are the most important part, the suppressants are not causing only “health problems”- he quoted what the older mentioned before considering it ridiculous -they affect the heat as it alters their hormones, for an alpha it becomes almost impossible to control their instincts as for beta it could either make them experience heats which caused some panic at first but could be handled at least in those who didn’t take them regularly and only if they are strong enough to handle the amount of hormones if not they could have lots of different symptoms before it leading to anything worst, sadly for omegas their scents gets stronger attracting alphas which if they have been under the effects of the pills they could rape them- both kept silence knowing how much it could affected any wolf hybrid to be raped and if they were marked already the shock would never allow them to be the same -for an omega the amount of hormones makes them reach to a point that some have died, there’s been some deaths already either for it or suicides after been raped...- 

The place remained silent nothing uncomfortable though, both knew this was something serious and for Wonwoo who just find out, many thoughts started rushing through his mind, why were they keeping it a secret? Did the community know? What were they doing about it? Was he… in danger?, the last one was the worst thought his mind could explore right now he could feel his body started to shake in fear his breathing increasing in speed but before he could even ask any of it he realized something in Mingyu’s face had changed he was looking down looking kind of sad

-Your father thinks if we increase the amount of security it will make a bad impression in the other districts making them think we are trying to keep them away- he mentioned making the older remember the discussion he heard them have the other day -Maybe it will- he whispered -but it’s the safety of our community we are talking about, our... family- the last part sounded doubtful but Wonwoo knew he was saying it from the heart he truly wanted to protect everyone and just then he was sure they made the right choice by making Mingyu the next alpha

Wonwoo whined unconsciously feeling awfully bad for not being able to cheer up the younger he let his head fall over his paws again as he looked up at Mingyu who after noticing it he smiled and nervously tried again to softly pet him which he didn’t avoid making his smile grow bigger to the point he could swear the younger’s eyes were shining with excitement which made him happy somehow and now as the tension was gone his mind stopped rushing into any other thought that was making him anxious before making them disappear…

A sudden sound coming from the front door alarmed both guys making Wonwoo leave the couch in a hurry picking up his clothes and heading to the kitchen after realizing his parents must be back, as he shifted back and hurried to dress up scared of his mom finding out, Mingyu only turn the volume of the TV back on and just watch it casually, Won had totally forgotten the TV was on.

-Minnie why are you still awake?- Mrs. Jeon voice was heard in the living room while Bohyuk hurried upstairs to take some sleep and Mr. Jeon locked himself in the studio 

-Sorry, old habits die hard- he said with a soft smile 

-Is Wonwoo asleep?- she asked knowing her son’s scent was around the room, not that strong but she could tell he had been there

Before Mingyu could say anything the older walked out of the kitchen with a glass in hand smiling at his mother 

-I couldn’t sleep without knowing if you were back so I came for some water- he explained 

-Both should go to sleep tomorrow we will be waking early to get some work done- Mingyu stretched as he yawned turning the TV off and agreeing to go to sleep 

-Goodnight- he said as he passed by the woman who wanted to make sure both went to sleep before leaving -Oh I almost forgot- this time he was talking towards Wonwoo getting close enough to be able to whisper right into his ear -Your shirt is turned backwards princess- he said followed by a quick kiss on the cheek before walking upstairs heading to his room 

Wonwoo panicked by the sudden revelation worrying if his mom noticed it or if she even notice on the kiss from the younger it wasn’t much but if his mom got it all wrong it could be even worse before she could say a thing, he hurried to kiss her goodnight and ran upstairs locking himself in his room, he got into his individual bathroom to wash his teeth before going to sleep but as soon as he stood in front of the mirror he noticed how his face was burning red because of embarrassment and it got worst as soon as he realized his shirt wasn’t backwards, Mingyu lied to him probably just trying to bother him, quite annoyed he let himself fall in his bed ready to sleep wondering how is it possible for Mingyu to be all serious and mature at times and then start teasing him seconds later it was as if he was dealing with two completely different persons at once. He covered his face with embarrassment feeling the heat in his cheeks probably turning red as he remembered the sudden kiss the younger gave him it was something so simple yet it didn’t hold his heart from beating fastly to the point he felt as if the sound of each heartbeat filled the room. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Waking up early in the morning was definitely not something Wonwoo was expecting but today he had to work with Mingyu and his mom with some strategies in case of anything happening, his mom is the smartest woman he has ever known and he loved to think he was more like her than like his father, even when his father was an alpha his mom would usually convince him to make the right choice she will always be in charge of strategies since she would always come with something perfectly planned, her way of thinking would usually help her to view any possible way or problem making it easier for her to think of the perfect team and organization, he had always admired her which was one of the reasons he would always be around her as a kid not realizing he was being trained back then.

As soon as they arrived it was notified that Seungcheol wouldn’t be able to go today as explained it was because of his mate’s heat so Mingyu took care of his work and helped training the young ones for patrolling meanwhile Wonwoo stayed aside helping his mom. His mother started explaining detail by detail with a quick drawing to make it clear yet Wonwoo wasn’t really paying attention his sight remained focused on Mingyu, none of them mentioned anything about last night, the suppressants of course, he didn’t feel like talking about the random kiss since it already made him stay up all night and this morning it was as if everything was back to normal for the younger something he hated since he still wanted to talk about what’s going on and what he has been doing for the security since he remembered Seokmin mentioning Min telling him to patrol during daylight, he kept on looking at Mingyu wondering again how was it possible for him to change like that, he enjoyed talking with the more mature side of him, those times they would talk as normal humans without arguing were a few but it would usually be about serious things and it always felt like a completely different person yet it seem like Mingyu couldn’t hold long without teasing him as soon as he let his guard down only confusing him even more… He kept wondering how to bring back the topic or that side of Mingyu since he felt as if there was more but as soon as he noticed him take his shirt off his mind went blank he could hear some gasping of some people around, making him think of how unnecessary that was yet he couldn’t help but smile when the guys following him took their shirts off too as if it was part of the training.

-What do you think?- his mother asked making him realize he wasn’t paying attention at all

-Well...- by taking a quick look he understood what her plan was -I think the way you split them isn’t right, there’s some space free and...- he kept in explaining what he thinks could need some arrangement, he was thankful for being able to read his mom’s plans even though many consider them just weird drawings he could get everything by a quick look

Once he finished explaining and his mother changed some details the next plans were done, and his mother insisted that he should go and meet the new members of the main patrol just so he could get their strengths and weakness in case he wanted to change anything else. Wonwoo looked up surprised to see that the younger was gone just to get a clear image of him walking shirtless towards them followed by the whispering of some people around which only made him rolled his eyes in annoyance, so unnecessary…

-The guys will be running as their final exercise so I will take a quick shower and take a look around- Mingyu explained to the older as he cleaned some sweat from his face

-Mingyu you are distracting everyone, put your shirt back on- Wonwoo heard his mom scold him but he tried to keep on looking at the plans from before, avoiding meeting gazes with him

-Sorry, it was hot- he said innocently as he looked at Wonwoo who kept trying to ignore him

-Whatever, we are done here so make sure to take Wonwoo to meet the new ones- the woman said before picking up her stuff and walking away

-Sorry princess you will have to wait until I’m done- he took the older’s chin forcing him to look at him -Unless you want to shower together...- his comment only made Wonwoo slap his hand away annoyed by his attitude 

-Just hurry up I don’t have time for this- Wonwoo said looking down avoiding to take a look at the younger’s half-naked body standing right in front of him after all he was human, a weak one to be honest yet he wouldn’t fall for his tricks again he told himself he wouldn’t -as stubborn as usual- Mingyu let go laughing softly as he walked towards the showers

Knowing there was no much he could do as he waited for the younger he decided to wait in the showers, right next to the lockers, it was pretty empty but the trainers were probably running as Mingyu mentioned and the actual patrol wouldn’t need them until morning, he lay on the bench as he heard the water drops in the shower, it didn’t take long before the taller was back fully dressed sitting on the bench next to him as he dried his hair with the towel

-Could you please hurry?- bored of not finding anything to do on his phone Wonwoo blocked it before sliding it inside the back pocket of his jeans walking all the way to stand in front of Mingyu, laying on the lockers behind him crossing his arms to show how annoyed he was but only getting a soft and teasing laugh from him

-There’s no need to hurry, we got time princess- he insisted as he shook his head with the full intention of getting some water drops on the older who played it cool as he shakes them off -it’s the first time they ever tell me something for taking off my shirt- the sudden comment caught him off guard making Wonwoo look back at him in expectation wondering what he wanted from this -next time make sure to don’t be so obvious when you are checking me out- his eyes widen as their gazes meet, he couldn’t help but blush at the sudden assumption making the smirk in Mingyu’s face grow wider knowing he was right

-You wished...- he looked down at the floor knowing he wouldn’t be able to sound credible if he looked at him

-Oh really?- he heard movement but still afraid of looking back his gaze remained down noticing Mingyu’s feet stopping right in front of him -I’m pretty sure I still make you nervous, I’ve noticed-

Before Wonwoo could say something Mingyu’s hand was already on his waist softly pushing him back against the lockers, he looked up trying to argue but as he noticed how serious Mingyu’s face was his mind went blank, he tried pushing him away yet his hands only reached his chest to hold his shirt tightly and he knew what was happening, moments like this made him hate been an omega he knew alphas could be dominant to the point only other alpha could fight this urge meanwhile he was only a lost cause, he hated feeling this weak no one else did anything like this to him no one would be dumb enough to mess with a member from the Jeon family no one except for Kim Mingyu, the moment he felt the taller’s nose slightly touch his collarbone he felt his body betray him as he noticed his heartbeat increasing and his body fully relaxing by the touch didn’t helped suddenly he could feel the younger slowly moving from his collarbone through his neck up to his ear inhaling slowly not helping as it made his legs feel weak and his eyes close in expectation

-Vanilla and coffee... I really missed that- his voice tone was low as he whispered into Wonwoo’s ear making him feel nervous of what was about to happen yet as the sudden realization of Mingyu’s presence not being close anymore he opened his eyes noticing the taller standing straight looking back at him with a huge smile which only pissed him more

-You are so annoying!- pushing him to the side he walked away complaining and swearing

The loud sound of his heartbeat increasing against his chest didn’t help, breathing was hard, the air felt dense and he could feel his cheeks burning bright red, he couldn’t believe this, he let his guard down... again, he let it down against an alpha... he let it down for Mingyu it was high school all over again, he thought that as he got older it would be easier to deal with this yet he remained weak, he was such an idiot

-Come on princess, we are running out of time- the taller walked pass him leading the way and Wonwoo only felt the urge of punching him right in his stupid goddam pretty face

They walked in silence, Wonwoo staying one step behind ashamed of his teenage-like attitude from before, Mingyu made sure to greet pretty much everyone from the next patrol team and reminding them who the older son of the Jeon’s is, everyone seemed to recognize him and some even mentioned his scent being noticed from a while now yet for him it was harder to recognize them since the last time he saw them they were barely teens yet he was happy to see them taking care of big tasks like these... it made him a quite nostalgic remembering how some of his friends want to be part of the main patrol sadly for them only Seungcheol could make it

-Wow thought you couldn’t smile- he looked up finding Mingyu’s quite surprised face looking back at him -Thinking of anything good?-

-I just...- he thought carefully what he was about to say, he didn’t want to get all emotional with Mingyu, he would probably only make fun of him or mention something he definitely didn’t want to think about right now -I really missed this- the perfect and short answer not completely a lie from his perspective and it could avoid diving into the topic

-Oh really? Didn’t seem like it when you left- the sudden reaction caught him off guard

-What do you know about it?- he answered defensive

-Well, you seem excited to leave this place to the point that as soon as we graduate you ran away- every single word came out like a spit bitterly towards him, what was wrong with him? Why was he acting like that?

-I was going through a hard time... something you would never understand, why would you?, you have never cared about anything really- He regretted every single word as soon as he notices Mingyu’s smile disappear but they just came out without him thinking them through but he was annoyed, the younger had no right to react that way… he wouldn’t understand it

-Wonwoo...- Mingyu called him softly yet hearing his name coming out from him still felt weird plus he didn’t feel like arguing anymore -about it...-

-Won! Is that you?- the sudden voice interrupted them making him look back noticing a smiley Seokmin hurrying all the way over them and thinking of this as the perfect way to ignore Mingyu he walked towards him, nothing the younger need to say will be that important anyway

-Hey, what are you doing here? Thought you would be patrolling right now- he mentioned smiling as he tried to ignore the weight from the younger’s gaze focusing on him, sometimes he wished he couldn’t notice things like this

-Not today, I will be covering Bohyuk tonight- he answered smiling -What were you up to?- the question was followed by a slight move from Seokmin as he looked back referring to Mingyu, who for sure remained there standing still looking at them like an idiot

-Oh, I was greeting the members of the main patrol, it’s been a while so it was hard to recognize them all…- his nervousness made him talk faster than usual accidentally spilling some details he shouldn’t have, hopefully, Seokmin didn’t notice

-Well I was heading to grab something to eat and since we couldn’t finish our conversation last time, would you like to join me?- Wonwoo nodded right away, anything that took him as far from the taller as possible was perfect

As soon as they were out of view from Mingyu, Wonwoo could feel his body relax which helped for the conversation to flow. They talked about trivial things about how Bohyuk had to cover Seokmin every once in a while since he started patrolling during the mornings too or how it was like to live over the city for Wonwoo, something Seokmin seemed completely curious about since he kept questioning about missing the herb or if it wasn’t weird meeting all different types of persons and hybrids, not as if they lived away from all this but definitely other species barely visit any wolf herb you could say they were too overprotective and couldn’t help but to suspect of any stranger that came nearby so he would definitely be lying if he said he wasn’t surprised his first days at the city, it all worked in a completely different way from what it did back home, thankfully he met some other wolf hybrids who helped him to adapt which made things easier for him.

-You know… yesterday I kind of lied to you- Seokmin started gaining a confused look from the older

-You are not part of the herb? Because if that’s the case I will need to report you- he joked not liking the sudden seriousness that this was leading to

-I did meet my mate…- his tone remained serious as his smile slowly fade -She was beautiful and probably the kindest person I’ve ever met- he could barely notice his lips forming a soft kind of melancholic smile, a pure one, completely different from the usual one he wore all the time, Wonwoo was intrigued to ask more, how was she or why did he lie but he knew from the sudden aura surrounding them that he shouldn’t cut in -Things were difficult back home so we had to run away and the only way to avoid being found out was taking the suppressants to hide our scent… This happened when the fake suppressants started to pop up… she didn’t make it- even though he tried to smile Wonwoo knew it was still something hard for him

He got close enough to squeeze softly his arm giving him a supportive smile, everyone knew how important the mate was if only being rejected hurt, things after marking were worst, most of the couples lived happily each being extremely protective of their own not wanting anything to happen to their loved one yet no one could force anyone to love them back, sure their instincts would come first in this yet all those times things like rejection, sickness or dead happened… That was one of the main reasons suppressants were created and even though they were quite illegal there, they could be accepted in special cases like Seokmin’s…

-I bet she was amazing- he mentioned noticing how Seokmin’s eyes lighted up for the comment -Is that why you are here?- he asked as curiosity won over him

-It’s the only safe place to find them… the thing is that, I don’t think you should stop believing in mates, meeting the one is probably the best thing for our kind, bringing the best from each other, is an amazing experience everyone should go through… no matter what happens next-

The honesty in his words is what hurt him the most, he has heard it before, millions of times he found himself reading about matting on his school library either the scientific part or just romantic novels as he wished for something like that to happen… sadly he knew it was pretty much impossible for him and it killed him every single time someone brought it up because he knew they were completely honest yet he kept feeling completely lonely and useless… and for the first time since he was back, he truly considered leaving but this time not coming back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite late update but got distracted as I was checking this chapter before updating it...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've read some of your comments and I thought the same of the writing changing chapter by chapter so I was thinking of not updating a week to have the next chapters double check but I'm still not sure, I hope at least this one is better

**Chapter 6**

By the time Wonwoo head home the sun was starting to set leaving the warm trace of the remaining sunlight surrounding him, Seokmin had things to do before the time to patrol and without having much to do over there he had no other choice than to walk back not as if his house was close but he just didn’t feel like talking with Mingyu just to ask him to drive him back which would lead to an awkward time on their way back plus his parents probably left hours ago so the only thing left for him to do was to walk. He didn’t mind walking back, not with the nice weather of today, the wind was blowing but not enough for him to be freezing cold but strong enough to make the leaves move to create such a relaxing melody making him want to close his eyes and enjoy sadly for him the moment didn’t last long since his mind decided to explore some worrying thoughts that he had buried for the day, wondering if there was something they could do apart from looking for the altered pills and stop their distribution, maybe finding a way to stop their production or somehow finding a cure… of course he would need more information which for what he had noticed his parents couldn’t let him have and from what happened today Mingyu didn’t seem like an option anymore. Once he got home as he opened the door he was surprised to find out there was no one in sight, sure his family has always had any kind of responsibility with the herb keeping them busy and not allowing their schedules to match often, he knew that but with what’s going on everyone seemed even busier and with his parents keeping him working too he barely met with any of his old friends, he knew for sure Seungcheol and Jihoon wouldn’t be available for a while and the last thing he knew about Seungkwan is that he lost his phone so he would need to look for him which he was too lazy to do for now. Feeling quite tired and lonely he opted to just lay on the couch and probably try to stop overthinking if that was possible.

-Honey, didn’t see you there- the sweet voice of his mother interrupted him stopping him from falling asleep

-Yeah just got here- he said as he let his head fall back again

-Thought you were with Mingyu- he rolled his eyes at the mention of his name thinking of the idea of spending more time with the younger as annoying, hoping for his mom to not notice it or she will ask about it

-We part ways once we were done- his answer was simple, not as if there was much to say 

-Weird then… he’s usually home when there’s nothing else to do back there and he hasn’t reported yet- he snorted softly remembering how reporting is a common thing in his family and finding it funnier knowing that Mingyu have to do it too as if they were still kids -I wanted to talk with him about the new formation before I left but hopefully he’s still there if you see him tell him to report, he knows how important it is- the last part was quite but he still got it only nodding in response, he knew his mom was worried but before he could dig into the topic she walked out of the house 

By his mother reaction he couldn’t help but wonder if he should be worried about Mingyu not reporting, sure it sounded stupid since he was actually really strong and they weren’t kids that didn’t know how to act on an emergency but if his parents asked him to do it, there must be a good reason for it, thankfully before his mind could explore that vague idea the sound of his phone distracted him with the screen showing the name of probably the perfect person to distract him from anything which is probably what he needed the most.

-Are you alive?- the sudden scream surprised him making him place his phone far from his ear regretting not doing it before -Why haven’t you text me? Thought you would at least tell me you made it home, did you already forget you have friends over here too?- he insisted making him laugh softly as he placed his phone closer hoping the screaming was over for now 

-Sorry, I’ve been so busy I just forgot- he explained smiling -Things back here are worse than what I expect and I’ve been helping my parents a lot- he explained shortly, even though he trusted his friend he knew his parents wouldn’t like for him to be sharing this information with someone from the outside… seemly that not even with their own son

-Wow less than a week there and you already forgot about your only friend back here, I will pretend it didn’t hurt- wow less than a week and he already needed a break

He would never forget how he met Junhui and for sure was surprised to somehow become friends with someone so different from him, you could say the first few days at the city weren’t easy, hell he had trouble even moving around and definitely never expected a weird cat hybrid who he made an awkward eye contact with on the subway to suddenly offer him to move with him since it seemed like he needed a roommate to help him to pay rent, now that he think back on it agreeing wasn’t the smartest move but he didn’t regret it, plus something about the way Junhui approached him made him trust him either that or the fact that he was the first person who was nice to him and didn’t seem to want to rob him, after that they became close with Junhui helping him to get used to the city and to be honest he was thankful for the dumb decision he made that day. 

-You are not my only friend, you know that- he could hear a fake gasp from the other side which made his smile grow wider 

-Why don’t you just take my heart and sell it for witchcraft?- sometimes he wondered if being dramatic was part of being a cat hybrid or only part of his personality -Anyway didn’t mean to call only to complaining about you forgetting about me-

-Aw just when I thought you missed me- he joked 

-First of all, I do but I may be in trouble and need some help- finally taking this serious he sat straight ready to listen to what the older had to say, with Junhui it could either be something really important or something dumb but he didn’t feel like risking it -I may have lied a little about my “friend” who will be taking your room for a while- 

-Oh please don’t tell me you got a weirdo into the apartment, thought we talked about making friends on the subway, sure I wasn’t crazy and you didn’t take my organs but it is pretty dangerous Junhui- he scolded him as he sighed exasperatedly imagining the apartment to be a mess by now 

-It’s not like that…- neither a joke nor a laugh was heard and Wonwoo knew it was probably worst or at least it was for Junhui -It’s Yanan- 

His eyes widen as the memory of a drunken Junhui crying as he confessed how he ended up lonely in the city with broken memories and regrets were brought to him by the mentioned of that name. Junhui told him on how he spent most of his life living as a street cat, no family that he knew about and being a kid as a cat hybrid was dangerous which is why he became extremely aware and careful if he ever turned back scared of getting kidnapped and being sell in the black market… what he didn’t expect was a kid who would usually pet him on his way to school try to adopt him after finding him wandering around the street looking for food and even less for Yanan’s parents to let him stay after finding out he wasn’t a cat but a hybrid after that he finally understood what a family was and he was thankful with them which is why after realizing his feelings towards Yanan started changing he got scared thinking he was betraying them and dragged by the fear he ran away, something dumb in Wonwoo’s opinion but the thing is that Junhui never mentioned anything about keeping touch with them…

-I… I… how?- he didn’t know what to say, he would have expected anything but this to happen to his friend

-I kept in touch with his parents they pretty much raised me so it would be rude to just disappear, I asked them to not let him know about it but he somehow found out and looked for me- he spoke softly probably scared of Yanan to hear him

-Wait then you knew it was him before I left, why didn’t you mention it?- 

-I thought I could handle it but…-

-You still have feelings for him- he interrupted smiling softly lowkey happy to find Junhui in quite a situation like this

-I don’t think I will be able to survive the whole month… plus he hasn’t mentioned it but I know he wants to know why I left, what am I supposed to say then?- even if his tone didn’t match his words Wonwoo could tell he was freaking out 

-Well just be honest…- he heard the main door be opened but didn’t pay much attention to it -Tell him you left because you were having a rough time- he looked up making eye contact with Mingyu as he walked into the room and suddenly his whole body started working on his own giving a new meaning to the words as they came out -You weren’t feeling good and wanted to look for something to take your mind from the mess you were going through not thinking much of how it could affect anybody…- he lowered the tone making it barely audible 

-You are right…- Junhui’s voice snapped him back making him break the eye contact as he looked down barely paying attention to anything he was saying -…but he deserves to know the whole truth, I will tell him how I feel- he smiled thinking of what a mature thing was for his friend to do that

-Good luck, please survive until I made it back- he joked 

-God, don’t say that, as if I wasn’t anxious eno… shit he’s coming have to go, please take care I will need someone to talk to if things go wrong- he said quickly before ending the call 

After blocking his phone he looked up realizing Mingyu’s stare was still focus on him which made him remember the words from before, maybe, just maybe he tried to explain himself that way yet he hoped Mingyu didn’t overthink much about it, either way, they had to work together and things being weird between them would just make it harder, that was it…

-My mom was looking for you, she said you forgot to report- he finally brought himself to break the silence sadly he only got a nod in response as Mingyu walked away

Sure he didn’t want him to mention anything about before yet was he still mad at him? it felt weird not having him teasing him, sure he should be thankful about it but it still annoyed him somehow, what was he thinking of? giving him the attitude with no reason? God, he had told him worse things than that so why was he like this?. Not feeling like staying any more time near him he took his phone and walk upstairs ready to lock himself in his room until he fell asleep as a way to turn off his brain for a while but as he was heading to his room he noticed Bohyuk’s door quite open and the light from his room on which remind him of Seokmin mentioning he would cover him today, how did he forget? He walked into the room excited to spend some time with his little brother as he let himself fall into the bed next to Bohyuk who seem to be playing games on his phone.

-What’s wrong?- the younger asked not taking his attention from the phone 

-What you mean?- he let his head rest over his hand using his elbow as support, facing him 

-You have the habit of coming to my room every time something is going on- he explained gaining an annoyed look from Wonwoo

-I don’t- he exclaimed pouting

-Don’t feel like talking about it… I get it- finally he blocked his phone and let his head rest against the wall behind him

-Can’t I just come to see how my little brother has been?- he asked with an innocent tone or at least he thought it sounded like it

-No one is saying you don’t, it just seems as if something is bothering you- he insisted laughing after noticing Wonwoo rolling his eyes in a way to tell him to drop the topic -Well thought you forgot about me so I wasn’t sure if telling you or not…- Wonwoo settle with his hands holding his head up for him to look at Bohuyk in expectation who only shrugged embarrassed -Never mind it’s not that important-

-Oh, come on! anything that takes my mind from everything that’s going on will be good- he noticed the younger’s smile vanished for a second but didn’t pay much attention to it since he didn’t give him time for that

-I think I met my mate…- he whispered softly gaining a surprised look from the older -I mean I know it’s her the feeling is unmistakable- he continued smiling

-Wow, congratulations! Does this means you are going to leave us and start your own family now?- he joked even though it seemed to be what many did after finding their mate, of course, he still thinks of his brother as a little boy, too young to get that amount of responsibilities in hands

-As if I could leave you alone dealing with the mess of mom and dad plus Mingyu- 

-It will only be for a month…- honestly, at this point, he started doubting his own words maybe this might need more help than it seemed like, but he hoped it wasn’t anything like that…

-Oh, so you are thinking of going back?- Bohyuk’s tone was sad and he knew that but he better than anyone should understand 

-Well, I have a life over there too and to be honest, there’s nothing for me here… not like you lucky guy- he tried changing topic before Bohyuk tried to convince him to stay -When am I meeting the unfortunate girl?-

-I don’t know… we are working on it so please don’t tell mom and dad about it- he made him promise -I’m pretty sure they will get all excited and overreact if they find out, you are lucky to not live through this-

-Yeah… guess I am- he said remembering Seokmin’s words from earlier and maybe there truly was no other reason for him to stay…

And maybe, just maybe if he could make sure everything was under control he could leave, after helping Mingyu not to fuck things up or at least to rationalize before making a decision but how was he supposed to do that with only knowing the minimum of what’s happening, maybe it was time for him to do a deeper research on what is going on, it could be the only way he would be back to the city soon and to be honest, now he felt like he needed to hurry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I did add Yanan only because their interactions during The collaboration had me crying at 2 am and idk what’s going on with Yanan but I’m emo af, one of my favorite chapters tbh


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Days later and Wonwoo just couldn’t find any more about what was going on and it seemed that Mingyu was still avoiding him which definitely didn’t help since he was the only help he could get. For the first time in a while he woke up early something he regret soon after since he found himself in probably the weirdest situation possible, for the first time since he was back no one seem to be heading out first thing in the morning to work on something which lead to them having breakfast together… well everyone except for Bohyuk who seem to have left before anyone even wake up not saying where he head to or what he was going to do and thinking he probably left to meet with his mate Wonwoo dropped the topic not wanting to break the promise he made but he would make sure to have him pay for leaving him alone having breakfast with his parents, who remain quiet all morning making it seem unnecessary having them all together and Mingyu, who only he look his way every once in a while without saying a word, he was tired, if his parents weren’t there he would have probably shout at him to stop that already but he knew doing it now would be a bad idea, he looked around wondering if he was the only one feeling awkward and by the way his parents seem to keep looking at their food and keeping silence made him believe they notice it too.

-I… was thinking if you have any more information that could help me to understand better what’s going on- he ended the silence looking at his father who stared back at him taking quite a time before answering

-Yeah sure, I think I have some paperwork that could help you in here- Wonwoo was confused by the simplicity of the answer but by the look in Mingyu’s face he could tell whatever his father planned on giving him would be useless -Mingyu you haven’t forgotten about your responsibilities right?- Wonwoo froze by the sudden change of topic, he knew for sure the tension was real now

-Yes, sir, I will head to work as soon as I’m done here- the words were polite, yet his face and voice tone make them feel dry, negligent

Wonwoo looked back at his mom who remained unbothered by the situation so the only choice he had left was to hurried to finish with his breakfast and head to the sink trying to avoid any of the awkwardness, this didn’t involve him so there was no need for him to stay. As he finished washing his dishes he could hear his father’s voice raising not wanting to let drop the topic and by the sound of it, he was about to start another argument, thankfully it was interrupted by his mother who told them to finish breakfast and argue later, he was glad she finally stopped them but as Wonwoo was heading out of the kitchen his mother asked about Bohyuk something he rather avoids so he choose to head upstairs and hide in his room until they were gone. No one seemed in the mood today.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

As a distraction he chose to listen to some music and play on his phone thinking of what was all that about, he somehow felt relief by the idea that he probably wasn’t the reason why Mingyu kept acting so weird for, yet what happened… for his father to suddenly ask him that during breakfast… These past days he has seemed Mingyu working on every area he should take care of as an alpha and even covering some extra work, he truly didn’t think of a reason for that to be questioned yet even if he wanted to ask the chance of anyone telling him were pretty much zero. As one of his favorite songs started playing and he felt the urge of singing out loud the chorus a barely audible knock on his door was heard making him pause the song halfway through, he sighed annoyed for missing probably the best part but still opened only to be told by his father that they were leaving and that the paperwork he asked for was at the studio which he only nod and put on his headphones back replaying the song to fully enjoy it now.

After the song ended he headed to the studio disappointed to only find one folder with probably five cases of people affected by it plus some other documents he would check later, he sat on the main chair looking back at the studio’s door which he left opened after hearing some steps, he thought by now they had left already, taking the folder in hands he gave a quick look not even feeling like reading it since it would probably be useless, he looked back up noticing how they walk pass the door frame as they were leaving, surprisingly as Mingyu passed he looked inside meeting gazes quickly as he walked but soon after looked away making him wonder how long was he going to keep acting this weird even more since now that he wanted to leave he need all the help he could get and even if he hated to admit Mingyu would be really useful or at least more than whatever was on that folder.

Going through the whole folder took him longer than what he would like to admit, to the point that he could tell soon the sun will set, mainly since he got distracted every once in a while, nothing he read was relevant or unknow for him, probably the only thing he didn’t know already was how it started, it seemed that it started spreading from the districts closer to the highway that headed to the city and slowly spread towards the other districts, sadly their district was way at the opposite edge of the district zone so by the time they find out about what was going on three districts had been awfully affected by these, it seemed that they could control the rest but there wasn’t much to do for those who took them before they notice what was going on and pretty much half of the affected ones died, it didn’t say why but for what Mingyu had told him he could tell those were probably omegas that were probably raped, the single thought of it sent chills through his whole body, or maybe some betas who couldn’t take the huge hormonal change in their bodies and died, for alphas he couldn’t think much but that they probably ran away as they couldn’t control themselves. The whole idea made him sad and wonder if there was probably something they could do to handle the symptoms maybe if he knew what the altered suppressants were made of he could think of something… he needed this, more than wanting to leave, he didn’t want any more people to die or suffer from this… and then he remembered when he noticed the suppressants back at the facility, they were studying them so there must be some information about them, of course, it wouldn’t be here, he had to check the reports back there.

After some time wondering what he should do or how he would do it to not get caught he knew this was the only way and he wouldn’t step back. He went into the facility heading to the main building, he was thankful no one would ask what he was doing here and if they did he would only excuse himself saying his father told him to get something for him thankfully it worked and no one seemed to be around the main office when he made it there, he knew for sure his father was busy, as the perfectionist he is he would usually check the night patrol was done as he wanted and it had just started so he had enough time to look through without worrying of getting caught. As he tried to head in he noticed the door was locked making him look around before proceeding to force it, he was glad Junhui teach him how to do it since they would usually lose their keys or leave them inside, how did the older knew? He definitely didn’t want to know but it was useful, and he wouldn’t deny it, once inside he carefully closed the door taking a good look at how things were before he started looking through.

He was getting tired, looking through all those papers and having to place them back where they were to not leave any trace that he was there behind made it twice as tiring and it made him wonder if he truly had enough time to finish with it or finding something useful before he had to head back, as he placed the last folder he looked through back to where he found it he heard the door being opened making him panic thinking about how he was doomed but as he wondered where he could hide it was too late.

-What are you doing here?- he let go of the breath he was holding after finding Mingyu looking back at him -I’m pretty sure your father doesn’t know you are here- he said crossing his arms leaning on the door frame and staring back at him with a teasing smile making Wonwoo realize he didn’t just walk there by chance 

-H…how did you…- he asked nervously

-I could get your scent from the moment I step into the building princess- and somehow for the first time he was glad to hear that annoying nickname from the taller -I knew you wouldn’t take that and would look for more information- he laughed softly as he looked at the folder in his hands

-You knew it was useless! What else was I supposed to do?- he said defensively 

-Yeah… on the bottom drawer there’s a fake end, I think what you are looking for is in there- he sat over the desk looking at how Wonwoo hurried and looked where he told him to 

-How?- he asked surprise to find out he wasn’t lying at all 

-Yeah, you are not the only one who was curious, I’m just surprised that you could open the door, I had to make a copy- he explained as he took the so said key and played with it -How did you do it by the way?- 

-Well, you got your ways I got mine- he made Mingyu moved a little so he could display what he found on the desk to take a better look -wait if you notice, won’t my father find out I’m here too?- he asked nervously feeling stupid by how late the thought made its way into his mind

-Your parents left to “have a talk” with some other alphas from other districts- he explained looking down at the documents

-I thought that was your work- he looked back at Mingyu wondering if this had something to do with what happened this morning

-Yeah, so do I- he said not glancing away from the desk

After that they kept on looking through the documents with Mingyu’s help this was much easier since he took aside the documents he had read before and weren’t what Wonwoo was looking for, after a while he found himself reading some of the ingredients found in the altered suppressants that weren’t used in the real ones yet one caught his attention, melinoe, it was a rare plant he learned about back in the city, some other hybrids he met told him to stay away from it since it wasn’t recommended to be near them, they couldn’t tell him why exactly except for the fact that it could be lethal if it was mixed with the right things, thinking they probably could tell him more about it he hurried and text them asking that in case of consuming if there could be something to do about it.

-Do we got any information on melinoe?- he asked Mingyu thinking of finding a plan B in case his friends didn’t know enough 

-Melinoe?- the taller asked confused but before Wonwoo could start explaining he got a text getting excited as he read it 

-I think there’s a way!- he exclaimed excited -nicte! I’m pretty sure it grows in the woods around the area of district one or district five, maybe if we get it, there could be a cure- he explained as he kept on reading his friend text

They pretty much secure him that the flower nicte was known as the complete opposite from the melinoe so it should work but they say it was extremely hard to find, yet he remembered that plant, when he was younger he had a tiny obsession with plants to the point that everywhere they went to he looked around for plants, he found it once during a meeting his father had with the main alpha from the fifth district and he remembered how much he loved it but there wasn’t much information about it so he only remembered the way it looked and the name he found on a really old book at the library.

-Won, traveling through the districts to the woods could be quite dangerous even more with what is going on- Mingyu said softly 

-But it could be the only way to stop this!- he insisted as he placed the documents back not without taking a picture of some for help 

-Are you sure it will work?- 

-Well not a 100% sure but it’s the best shot we got!- he was excited, he truly wanted this to work 

-Maybe we should search more about it…- 

-Mingyu I’m not asking for your help, I will go alone if it’s needed! You do all the research you want I don’t plan on letting anyone else be affected- his smile vanished after realizing how the younger doubt him

-Won…- the door opened abruptly gaining their attention it was Seungcheol something that worried Wonwoo since he knew the leader of the patrol would never leave their team and Seungcheol was loyal and smart so for him to suddenly be looking for Mingyu could only mean that something bad happened

-What’s wrong?- the taller’s voice was firm but he could notice he was worried too

-…- he looked at Wonwoo with some trace of sadness in his gaze as he continued -It’s Bohyuk…-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad news but my classes are starting soon so to not feel pressure I won't be updating next week which sucks for how this chapter ended, sorry


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, school is adding some stress to me but I think I can handle it for a while so updates remain on friday's for now uwu. I really loved some parts of this chapters so I hope you like it too.

** Chapter 8 **

He could hear the rhythm of his foot tapping on the floor noticing how it kept increasing while his hands were shaking uncontrollably and he could feel how slowly he was about to freak out, no matter what he tried to do to calm himself it wasn’t working none of the exercises they teach him as a kid were of any help and his mind kept rushing with horrible thoughts of what was going on, tired of himself and his stupid habits he tried burying his nails into his hands forcing them to stop shaking wanting to make his whole body stopped, he wanted to scream as it didn’t work but as he was about to freak out he could feel a hand over his own holding his fingers and extend his hand in a way to stop him from keeping hurting himself.

-He’s going to be fine- Mingyu’s voice was soft but he could notice the concern in his face -Breath with me- he did as told and follow the younger’s pace, even if it was hard at the beginning it definitely was helping him

They were the only ones in the waiting room for what Wonwoo was glad since more people could make him feel worst and he wasn’t sure what he was going to tell his parents when they arrive…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

As soon as they heard Seungcheol both hurried and followed him into the woods finding Bohyuk on the ground surrounded by some other patrol members who were checking on him, Seungcheol explained to them that he showed up to cover his turn just in time but he did notice him quite different yet he brushed it off not thinking it could escalate this way, after some time and not having any report from the younger he worried and sent some members to look around finding him on the floor with his head bleeding, he thought the younger probably fainted and hit his head so they needed to hurried to make sure it wasn’t a huge injury.

Mingyu didn’t wait long before ordering some guys to help him to move Bohyuk to the stretcher they brought from the nursery and head to the ambulance to take him to the hospital, if his head was hurt he needed to be checked by a professional to not suffer any more damage... It all happened so fast Wonwoo could barely tell how he ended up in the ambulance sitting next to his brother, he could only feel how the tears started forming, he never thought he would see the younger like this, his brother was such a bright person that only a look at him lying there motionless with his usual smile gone made his chest ache, his skin was so pale that if he didn’t know he still breathes he would think he was gone… the single thought of it made the tears finally fall, he tried holding his hand but feeling it cold made him sob he couldn’t believe this…

Mingyu lead him inside the emergency room as he explained everything to the doctor and made sure to call his parents, Wonwoo was glad he was there and surprised by how he could keep his mind cold during situations like this, the doctors quickly took his brother for examinations leaving them both on the waiting room none really saying a thing since his mind was barely processing what just happened.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Wonwoo took another look at the door where they left with Bohyuk, it’s been more than half an hour since anyone crossed that door and he still had no news about what was going on and with his parents not showing up it didn’t help him to calm down, a soft squeeze of his hand brought him back from starting to overthink again, he looked back at Mingyu and then down realizing his hands started shaking, he hid them embarrassed by his old habits showing up. 

-He will be fine, he probably fainted for not eating today, we didn’t see him all day it may not be something bad- Mingyu insisted trying to comfort him to which he gave a soft smile in return for the try 

-Did my parents text you back?- he tried holding a conversation but was soon surprised by the weakness in his voice 

-Not yet but I’m sure they will make their way here as soon as possible- but he knew that wouldn’t happen if they were in a meeting, they will probably read Mingyu’s text until it was over 

-They are taking too long…- he said looking back at the door worried about something bad happening behind them

-Well they are making sure he’s completely fine or if there’s something they should do, plus these things take a lot of time so better get comfortable- he explained as he leaned on the wall behind 

-…Thank you- Wonwoo said softly as silence started filling the room 

-For what? It’s my responsibility anyway- he said as if it was nothing

-Yeah but I’m pretty sure there was no need for you to come all the way here and wait with me- he insisted -Don’t you need to go back?-

-Seungcheol will take care of it and report if he notices anything weird, plus your father would kill me if I let anything happen to any of you- Mingyu joked making him smile too but the single movement made his head hurt -Are you okay?-

-Yeah, it’s just that…- he held his head between his hands as the pain remain -too many things happening at once, my head hurts a little- 

-Why don’t you get some sleep? I will wake you if there’s any news about Bohyuk- 

He wanted to say something but he chose to trust the younger since the pain remained, it was bearable but he thought that probably sleeping a little would help, not as if he could do much at the moment, instead he leaned his head over the younger’s shoulder closing his eyes, he needed this more than anything right now, after that little by little the pain disappeared as he relaxed not noticing the moment he fell asleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

He was awakened by the softly tapping on his shoulder, slowly he started opening his eyes getting used to the intense light of the room he smiled at Mingyu as he sat in place as a way to thank him for waking him, he looked around realizing his parents were sitting in front of them and as his sight kept focusing he heard some steps getting closer he looked to the direction of the sound noticing the doctor that receive them walking towards them, he wanted to stand, start asking about his brother but his body wasn’t reacting the way he wanted it to, instead he started shaking again as he noticed the seriousness in the doctor’s face, it was normal, he shouldn’t worry but he couldn’t help it, thankfully his mom had him covered.

-How is he? He’s going to be fine right?- she asked probably as nervous as him but at least she could control it 

-I don’t know how to explain this- and at that moment Wonwoo could feel his heart skip a beat inside him if Mingyu didn’t hold his wrist tightly he would have started to scratch his arms in despair

-Tell us! how is he?- his mom demanded for answers almost shouting, she was losing it 

-Your son is in a coma… we are not sure if it was because of the wound in his head or the suppressants…- the whole room went silent after that 

-Suppressants? What are you talking about?- 

-We did some studies and find out he had a huge amount of altered hormones in his system and he tested positive to had consumed altered ones- the doctor explained as he read on the report

-What are you talking about? My son doesn’t take those- his father finally jump in sounding quite angry at the assumption 

-Sir, we did the studies twice; we don’t know how long he’s been consuming them, but they are probably the reason why he fainted since the wound on his head is not that deep, he only lose some blood-

-That’s insane!- his anxiety increased as he felt how his father was about to start a scene 

-Sir…- Mingyu stood up interrupting him -Bohyuk met his mate some time ago- Wonwoo looked at him surprised to find out he knew about it 

-He would have told us- his father tone still sounded angry but at least he lower it down 

-I notice his scent changed weeks ago, as a beta his own is not that strong so it meant he probably started spending time with someone else lately an unknown one, so I started suspecting about it…- 

-That doesn’t mean anything- his father as obstinate as usual still denied it

-I wasn’t sure until his attitude change sir, he was down, for days… I think he was rejected- the last part made Wonwoo’s heart sink, rejection could hurt like hell from what he knew and if his brother was going through something like that reaching the point he started taking suppressants, it was really bad, he only wondered why he didn’t mention this before

-Is there any chance of him waking up?- his mother asked believing everything Mingyu said

-We are not sure, by the amount he took it is amazing for him to still alive- the doctor answered with sincerity before leaving

As the doctor walked back inside the waiting room felt tense, everyone was processing what just happened and Wonwoo’s mind could only repeat the last thing the doctor said as if it would make it easier to process, now more than ever he needed to find a way to help his brother, he needed to go to the woods and look for the nicte as soon as possible. He spent some time trying to calm himself and waiting for the doctor to allow anyone to go inside with his brother but they kept making studies so it was impossible for him, once he had calmed, his anxiety from before was replaced by anger running through his whole body, he stood up and excuse himself saying he would walk back home to take a shower and be back later for his parents to be able to go, before anyone could protest he walked away fast but not soon after he was outside the hospital someone grabbed his wrist stopping him midway. 

-I know what you are trying to do- he looked back facing Mingyu who didn’t let go of the grip

-My brother is in a coma, I need to do something!- he exclaimed finally letting his thoughts out

-Wonwoo I won’t let you go alone- he let go of his wrist crossing his arms 

-The longer we leave him the harder it will be for him to be back!- he shouted as tears started forming 

-Bohyuk is a strong guy, even the doctor said it! He will be fine- he insist almost talking sense on him and even if Wonwoo knew he was trying to calm him he couldn’t help it

-He is in a coma! That’s not fine! We don’t know if he will ever wake up from it!- he pushed him back as the anger was controlling him and the tears finally falling

-Wonwoo- he said firmly holding his wrist from stopping him from pushing him again -I’m not telling you to don’t do it, just wait for a little, it will be weird if you disappear all of a sudden, wait until tomorrow and I will go with you, damn I will even take you all the way to the woods if it’s necessary, just don’t risk yourself right now- he froze as he heard the last part noticing Mingyu’s face completely serious 

-Let me go…- he whispered unsure of what to do now he only needed to stop looking at the taller 

-Promise me you won’t go there alone- he insisted to what Wonwoo only nodded in agreement -look at me and promise it- he insisted as Wonwoo kept trying to avoid him 

-I promise I won’t go alone- he said after finally gaining enough courage to look back at him surprised by the sadness in Mingyu’s face, was he worried? or maybe he was just sad about Bohyuk too -I will take a shower and be back, but with or without you I will leave tomorrow, I don’t care anymore, this is personal now…-


	9. Chapter 9

** Chapter 9 **

Wonwoo looked at his brother lying in bed peacefully making it seem as if he was asleep yet the beeping of the machine matching his heartbeat was a reminder that it was nothing like that. The moment he arrived at the hospital to stay for the night so his mom could rest she told him they finally let visitors go inside Bohyuk’s room so without thinking it twice he went in not ready to get his heartbroken as soon as he crossed the door, the longer he looked the harder it was for him, he felt useless, like an idiot, how did he not know his brother was going through something that bad, he should have been there for him, god if only he knew… He sat next to him not sure of what to do or say, seeing all that medical equipment surrounding him was annoying a reminder of how he failed to protect his family, his brother…

-God Bohyuk you are such an idiot- he whispered smiling melancholic thinking of how his brother would usually fight him back -If things were so bad why didn’t you mention anything before?... I know you didn’t want our parents to find out but now they are like crazy looking for your mate, so you should’ve thought about it better before doing something this stupid- 

After Mingyu slipped the details on what he noticed had been going on, his father was mad, he couldn’t believe there was someone out there who still dare to reject their mate knowing how painful something like that was, plus Wonwoo knew he believed that by finding the person there could be a way to save Bohyuk, either that or someone to blame for this. 

-You know… maybe if you had told me I would have found a way to get you the suppressants from the facility that way you wouldn’t be here- he sighed remembering how his parents would usually tell him that whenever something was done he should look for a solution instead of getting stuck in the past - I will find a way, you will wake, I promise-

He looked at the clock hanging on the wall in front of him knowing he still had some time left but his mom would have probably left by now so he looked at his brother one last time before walking out of the room to check his phone for any text from Seungkwan or Hansol…

Last night after Mingyu made sure he made it home, knowing he will try to escape if he was left alone, they came up with the plan that if they were doing this it would be better to leave at night, still dangerous but this way his parents wouldn’t find out and if they travel the whole night they should be able to be back in the morning, a way to avoid his father freaking out and turning the place around looking for him, Mingyu was right and probably disappearing like that while his brother was in the hospital wasn’t the right thing to do but he had no other choice if he mentioned it his father would stop him right away without seriously thinking about it. The sudden announcement of a text made him look back at his phone finally getting the text he was waiting for. 

“hey we are almost there, sorry for been late” 

He rolled his eyes knowing this was quite common for them so he only sat in the waiting room scrolling through his phone, as part of the plan he agreed to stay the night at the hospital and instead he asked Hansol and Seungkwan to cover for him, that way it would be easier for him to leave, the hard part was that the main way to cross towards the other districts was in the facility and it would be hard to pass without anyone knowing yet Mingyu said he had a way so he had no other choice than to trust him for this.

-Won!- he heard his name being shout followed by some whispers of people indicating to lower his voice to what Seungkwan only rolled his eyes in response 

-Wow thought you would take longer- he stood up to hug his friend, if only they didn’t have to meet like this... 

-Well I’m spending the night here, so I needed to bring some things with me- he insisted getting scold again to talking quite loudly 

-I don’t know how we are going to stay the night if they are already telling you to shut up and we just arrive- Hansol commented laughing softly -Hey Won, how’s Bohyuk?-

-Alive at least…- he answered quite sad which made Seungkwan hit the younger for asking 

-So why are we covering you up for? Are you getting in trouble? Or are you going to leave us again?- he asked jokingly 

-The less you know the better- Mingyu said as he walked towards them 

-Wait he’s allowed to know but I’m not?!- Seungkwan exclaimed pretending to be hurt to what Wonwoo tried to hold his laugh since he didn’t want to bother anyone around 

Wonwoo would have loved to stay and chat a little bit longer with his friends yet he knew the moment Mingyu arrived it was time for them to leave so before Seungkwan could keep on questioning them, they left. It seemed that Mingyu planned on them using his old motorbike which he would have complained if it wasn’t for the fact that he still felt quite uncomfortable around the younger since before what happened things were awkward between them and he couldn’t help but keep thinking about it, it wasn’t unbearable but he just didn’t know what to say, he only got on the vehicle and hold from the back not complaining or saying more, Mingyu drove them around until they reach a quite abandoned part of town more woods than houses and somehow it felt so familiar for him… he looked around trying to remember where they were until they got close to a quite old but comfortable house bringing some old but really nice memories back, it was fully made of wood big enough for a small family to live in and even if it felt old it seem comfy and not abandoned at all, it was the house of Mingyu’s grandmother, or Mingyu’s house now, it was the main reason why Mingyu was here at all, he explained how his grandmother left it for him and he came to take a look, back in high school they would go there to hang out since it was the only place unsupervised and his friends would usually drag him along with them.

-I forgot how beautiful it was- he whispered as they passed by 

-oh, yeah… even if it’s empty it still feels like home- the younger said as he stopped for a moment to take a better look of it 

-Do you still come here?- 

-Whenever I have time or feel like running away this is where I always end at… I guess it is my happy place- they kept silence with Wonwoo wondering if he should interrupt to keep on with their way but it didn’t feel the right moment for it

-Hey dumbass hurry up I can’t cover for you for long- a sudden voice caught them off guard to what Wonwoo panic for a moment until he saw Seungcheol near the district fence

-Cheol! Thought you wouldn’t show up- Mingyu greet as he slowly drove closer to where the older was

-Well I still think it is really stupid for you to leave during the night but at least now I don’t own you any more favors- he said trying to look behind Mingyu surprised to find Wonwoo sitting in the back -You never mentioned anything about him being part of this- he exclaimed whispering quite angry 

-It’s kind of his idea, plus you wouldn’t have helped us if you knew- he answered with sincerity not caring if the older could hear them

-Whatever just… take care of him-

-Hey I can take care of myself- Wonwoo said finally jumping in tired of them pretending he couldn’t hear them

-Yeah I bet you do…- he answered as if he was congratulating a kid making him feel quite annoyed -anyway hurry up before anyone else comes to check on this part of the fence- he said as he led them towards an old uncovered part close to the house -You better be back before anyone notices- he said as he walked away covering in case anyone came around

Just then Wonwoo remembered how Mingyu passed into the district without anyone finding out, as a herb they could be quite overprotective and strangers were definitely uninvited which is why the districts were divided by their own fence and the night patrol was something common yet Mingyu found a space in the fence around this house and even though his father wanted to take care of it and fix it, seemed like he probably forgot about it. 

Mingyu did as planned and took the quite weird road in between the districts since it would be shorter and as long as they weren’t close enough to any other district they could make it unnoticed, it was quite dangerous since they could get caught but the road was shorter plus the younger mentioned something about a friend from district five that could help them, Wonwoo trusted him since he pretty much had no other choice, alone he would have take hours traveling all the way to into the woods and he didn’t know about the exit they used so he wouldn’t even be able to leave the district, guess Mingyu could be quite useful at times like this. 

After some time on the road a soft breeze could be felt probably for the speed or for the fact that it was quite similar to the woods, surrounded by trees and huge rocks, the districts agree on leaving this space in between as a neutral zone for each to hunt on specific days of the week, it felt unnecessary but it was mainly used as a way to train the young ones, it would usually be empty and pretty calm, sadly since it wasn’t a place where cars would usually pass by, the road was a mess making it dangerous for them to travel this way filled with bumps and obstacles they needed to avoid or be careful with, they passed over a hole making the older jump who got scared of falling off the motorbike and couldn’t help it but hold Mingyu tight since he felt that he could fall from only holding on the back, he was quite embarrassed yet didn’t say a thing thinking it could only make things more awkward between them, Mingyu in the other hand couldn’t help but smile finding it funny how Wonwoo seemed to be scared easily by the slightest thing.

It didn’t take long for them to get to district five stopping some meters afar taking a good look of the security around the fence, each district work in different ways yet each would usually have a daily patrol team and the main patrol which was usually trained in case of emergencies, their district, district seven would usually have the same patrol yet the young ones would take care of night patrols as part of their training with some help of either the alpha or the patrol leader, for district five Wonwoo was taken aback by seeing their patrol team as a well-trained and quite older or more around their age which probably meant this was their main patrol… if they tried to get any closer they would easily get caught something that would ruin everything and they definitely didn’t have time for that. Wonwoo finally let go of Mingyu about to ask what they were going to do now but as he opened his mouth questions hanging, he heard some light steps quite close making him look around afraid of failing without a chance.

-Hao you are scaring him- he looked back at Mingyu with a confused look

The sound of some dry leaves shaking took his attention back at the sound finding a quite tall guy with black slight long hair, light skin tone, and his ears pierced walking towards them as he shook off some dirt and leaves that stuck into his red sweater that in Wonwoo’s opinion on someone else it would look quite stupid but he somehow made it look cool making him quite jealous for that.

-Well I have to make sure it was you, I still need to take care of the district, not everything is about you- he teased rolling his eyes at Mingyu making the older smile agreeing with him 

-Whatever, just take care of it, do you know how to not get any attention over it?- he said as he threw the keys at Minghao who catch them easily

-Yeah just pretend I always had one and thought I heard something so had to look around fast- he explained as if it was nothing -am… can we talk before I head back?- he asked almost whispering 

Wonwoo pretended not noticing the slight stare Minghao sent at him as he asked and instead walked away not too far since he didn’t feel like being found because of a dumb mistake not as if he planned on eavesdropping. As Minghao made sure the older wasn’t even paying attention to them he didn’t wait any longer before hitting Mingyu.

-What was that for?- the taller asked whispering angrily 

-When you said you were coming with someone, I never thought it would be an Omega! Are you an idiot or something?... never mind don’t answer that- he covered his face as he sighed in exasperation

-He’s not as weak as you think, trust me he could easily kick my ass in a fight- he kept on looking back at where Wonwoo was quite afraid of losing him even more after Minghao’s reaction 

-That’s not the problem! I could get his scent as you guys were getting closer, that’s why I came looking for you, if you had gotten any closer someone would have noticed! He will get eaten out there…- his voice tone got lower as if he was saying that part more to himself trying to think of a way to help or do something 

-What are you talking about?- 

-God Mingyu I can’t believe you don’t know about this- he wanted to shout at him to scold him yet he calmed down and thought that it would be better to let him know rather than sending them without any idea of the danger they could face -You probably don’t know since is not as big of a problem for you over there than what it is here but… before we notice on how the suppressants were affecting others some alphas went crazy and ran away, they are anything but fine, they went back to their instincts so trying to talk with them won’t work- Minghao tried explaining as quick as possible but the memories of the first time they met with an alpha who had been affected kept coming through his mind, god the security on district five increased because of this -Bringing an omega with such a strong scent is taking a huge risk here…-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm sorry I've been really stressed lately and haven't write much so I'm scared of the updates catching up with me, hopefully I get more inspiration these days so I don't need to slow down updates but I'm not so sure...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Walking through the woods both remained silence neither of them bother on breaking the silence after Minghao left, they have to walk quite a distance before getting where they wanted to since from what Wonwoo remembered where he saw the nicte when he was younger they will be walking all the way towards district one passing near their free area for hunting which will take a while, even more if they head through the way Minghao told them, to avoid running into someone or getting caught, Mingyu stay back following Wonwoo blinded he didn’t payed much attention to his weird behavior since it helped to avoid some uncomfortable chat, Mingyu on the other hand remained focused on staying alert and looking around quite paranoid because of what Minghao told him and making sure no one could get close enough to them, neither a random stranger or any threat, the older couldn’t help but kept looking back every once in a while curious on what was the younger doing thinking it was probably relate to whatever Minghao told him before they left yet he was already anxious enough so he didn’t feel like asking about it instead he focused on the path they should follow and tried to calm himself thinking on how peaceful it felt to be back in the woods, as usual it was pretty quiet except for some crickets and insects flying around but as nature sounds it didn’t feel out of place, the lack of artificial light made the beauty of the stars stand out and the glow of the moon was the only sort of light they had to guide their way, sure their sight would easily get use to the darkness yet he enjoyed the softness the moonlight provided and the amount of colors in the sky easily recognizable from here, he could swear the sky had never been prettier in his entire life. He didn’t notice he had fully stopped to stare at the sky until he felt Mingyu’s hand on his low back indicating him to keep walking, he looked back at him, their eyes meeting, no words were spoken since there was no need and after some seconds with somehow felt longer they somehow reached a none spoken agreement of keeping silence and just enjoy it as they kept walking towards the place.

As the slightly sweet but refreshing smell reached Wonwoo he couldn’t help but increased his speed running following the scent until it got stronger knowing he was closer as he saw them he was thankful for this problem of him which could be extremely helpful at times like this. They were as beautiful as he remembered, medium-size flowers with huge petals in white and a slight tone of lilac they remind him of the orchid with some tinier flowers surrounding it, they were cuter as they were smaller and their petals weren’t as long or sharp as the nicte’s they were more circular in light blue tones that matched the center of each petal of it. He kneeled in front of the flowers looking at them amazed by how many seemed to have grown in all these past years and wondering if he should take them by the roots and try growing some back in district seven. He was excited seeing them like this once again made some of his memories as a child come back which he loved, not taking longer he decide to pull some flowers and move one completely from the roots up to a special jar he brought that should keep it safe until they head back.

-God, I thought I lose you- the voice brought him back to reality noticing a tired Mingyu holding from his knees as he caught his breath -Don’t run away like that- he said seriously almost like an order and Wonwoo felt quite guilty for that

-Sorry… I just couldn’t help it, look at them!- he apologized or tried to since the excitement was overpowering any other emotion he could have right now -Aren’t they pretty?

-How old are you?- he mocked taking a seat right next to him and helping to pick some of the flowers

-Why do I even bother? you could never recognize real beauty even if you have it right in front of you - holding one and bringing it closer to his face he checked on each detail trying to ignore Mingyu’s stupidity

-I think I know what real beauty is like…- Wonwoo looked back him unsure if he heard right but froze after realizing the younger was staring at him, he blushed for the assumption of what his words meant

-These… these flowers are so weird- he changed the topic nervously as he could feel Mingyu still looking at him and the heat of his face indicating the blush was only increasing -They are so hard to find, look closer- he held the flower closer to Mingyu’s face trying to distract him which worked but not without the taller looking back at him with a smirk before looking down at the flower -The tiny barely visible silver spots on the center are pollen that fell from the easily visible stamens, it’s like tiny fairy dust- he explained now calmer for not being observed

-Never thought you would know this much about it- he said as he held Wonwoo’s hands moving them quite afar to take a better look of the flower -They do are pretty and their scent is soft? Kind of sweet- closing his eyes he got quite closer to the flower to smell it right

-I think it’s my favorite scent-

-I know better ones- and once again his stare was over him, thinking he was probably digging further than what was going on he moved away keeping the flower with the others and standing ready to head back

-Either way, we should hurry- shaking off some dust he hoped for the younger to not notice how nervous he was and started walking

He walked the same path that took them there in first place focusing on remembering it right but he couldn’t help but stop midway as he heard the grass ruffling not sounding like anything he heard before, he thought of the possibility of it being an animal but it just didn’t sound right and hearing another one from the completely opposite side didn’t help to calm him, he wanted to look back to see if Mingyu noticed it too but before he could do it he felt the sudden warm on his wrist pulling him to the opposite way almost making him trip with his own feet as he followed him, his stare focused on the ground as he tried to not trip and fall but as soon as he catch pace he look up noticing something was wrong as he realized Mingyu’s face remained serious even frowning a little which sent chills over his body he has never seem him act that serious or at least not when he was around, he opened his mouth about to ask what was wrong but as if the younger could read his mind he placed his finger over his lips indicating him to keep quiet and for the first time he didn’t bother or argue he did as told and just trusted him. They kept running for about fifteen minutes by now they were pretty close to the highway to which Wonwoo was getting ready to cross until Mingyu stop abruptly looking around unsure of where to go now and at that moment was when Wonwoo could clearly hear some strong footsteps getting closer and the movement of some leaves around them it sounded far but the noise got closer per each second that passed, and he knew for the younger’s reaction it was something bad making him quite anxious for the possibilities.

None of them move for what felt like hours as Wonwoo expected something awful to happen until Mingyu hurried to a cave under the highway pushing him inside making his back hit with the inside of the cave but before he could complain the younger covered his mouth as he brought his arm to his mouth confusing the older for the sudden action until he noticed something dripping from it, it was blood, Wonwoo worried but the way Mingyu just let go of him calmly walking towards the entrance of the cave didn’t help but confused him more. He kept silent as he watched the younger get some of his blood and paint around the entry with it making sure to cover it fully, he tried getting a good look of what he was doing but something told him to not move from where he was yet he could notice the wound wasn’t that deep it seemed that he somehow managed to pierce his skin with his fangs perfectly not big enough for it to take time to heal yet it will leave a scar for sure. As soon as he was done Mingyu tear a small part of his shirt to wrap it around his arm stopping the wound from bleeding.

-What… what was that?- Wonwoo asked or more like a whisper as he slowly walked closer to the taller

-Sorry for hurrying you all the way here but…- he sighed looking for the words and wondering if he should be honest knowing how anxious the older was but right now, he had no other choice -it seemed that some other wolf hybrids were following us… I’m pretty sure they were alphas, Minghao warned me about this-

-Why were they…- he tried asking but as he did the possible answer showed up on his mind scaring him if his suspicions were true

-Your scent, it is way too strong and they are not on their senses…- he explained but as he notices Wonwoo’s face change he tried to calm him down -Don’t worry hopefully with my blood my scent will cover yours and they won’t find us but we will have to wait until they are far enough for us to head back-

Wonwoo waited sitting on the floor rubbing his arms for some warm feeling, as he felt as if he was freezing wondering if by any chance he was getting sick, “perfect timing” he thought as he wondered for how long more they will need to wait and if he could handle it, he brought his hands closer to his mouth trying for his breath to help and keep himself warm but stopped as he realized his hands were shaking even more than when he got anxious his sight started getting blurry and he knew this couldn’t be a common cold, something was wrong he felt as if he couldn’t move when a sudden headache made him only able to focus on his hands as the beating of his heart could be felt on his chest and it was getting quite hard for him to breath.

-Won… Wonwoo!- the sudden mention of his name brought him back feeling how his heartbeat slowed and breathing was easier, he look up realizing Mingyu has been staring at him and for the worried look on his face it may have been for a while -What’s wrong? you are freezing- he looked down as he felt the warm surround his hands realizing the taller have been holding them

-Wow you are so warm- without thinking it twice he held from the back of Mingyu’s hands bringing them towards his jaw trying to warm up his face and neck at the same time -Do you think we will make it before anyone notices?- he asked changing the topic and trying not to think much of how close they were since he didn’t plan on letting go of the warmness from his hands

-I hope so, I think we just need to wait a little bit longer to make sure they are gone before we head back- he explained as he looked back at the main entrance as if he was looking for any sign to know if someone was out there

-God I hope you didn’t have any important business to attend if not the whole district is fucked-

-Yeah I highly doubt it- he whispered gaining a confused look from the older -Mr. Jeon reduce my work as an alpha when other districts noticed some of our people were doing an extra patrolling during the day because of my command and report it to him- Wonwoo kept silence since he did notice how his father had been doing certain jobs Mingyu should be in charge of, he just didn’t know the reason behind it -I just wanted to make sure we were safe yet it seemed that it wasn’t enough since somehow Bohyuk managed to get those damned altered suppressants- he sighed and Wonwoo could see the sadness in his face realizing he felt guilty for what happened to his brother

-I… I’m sorry- he whispered gaining a confused look from the younger -I shouldn’t have said you don’t care about anything… I know you do, it was really stupid and… is just that… you drive me crazy! It is so hard to control everything that comes out of my mouth whenever you are around!- they both chuckle at the sudden confession -I know you are a really caring person and I will probably hate to admit this but we couldn’t have chosen anyone better to become our next alpha plus my dad was really an idiot for not considering your idea of increasing the security so he should be the one at fault, not you…- his tone decrease as he felt Mingyu’s thumb caress his cheek softly, on any other day he would have back off but right now he just let himself enjoy the feeling leaning his head towards it as he closed his eyes and let go…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My school projects are coming and my inspiration ran away for some reason so I guess I will start updating every two weeks I know what I want to write I just can't find the words to write it down(?) I'm a mess hahaha anyway I loved this chapter so hopefully you do too uwu


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My isnparation is back!!! but I still need to work on school projects so updates stay every two weeks from now on unu

**Chapter 11**

They waited for any other scent to be gone, none of them saying a thing anymore just trying to keep warm and getting distracted by listening to the cars passing by on the highway every once in a while until the sudden sound of one car stopping near them made them pull apart curious of who would stop in the middle of the highway at this hour, without making any sound Mingyu walked out of the cave looking around to see if he notice anything sketchy but as soon as he signed Wonwoo to come closer and listen too he could tell it was nothing dangerous which calmed him, he walked to where the taller was each step realizing the people who were probably driving were chatting about something, it didn’t seem important or at least he didn’t care until the sudden mention of the suppressants…

-What’s wrong with you? We need to get there with the exact amount they ask for! We can’t just waste them for some stupid quarrel with a thing like that- one of the persons shouted thinking no one was around 

-It deserved it! Look at what it did to my face! Plus we need to make sure this suppressant things work, what’s the big deal?- they heard the other sigh exasperated 

-We are not supposed to do that! We only deliver this thing, what if he turns savage before we get there and we can’t control them? You are really stupid- 

They were talking about the altered ones, he knew they were talking about them; districts would usually distribute from inside so random people talking about something like this in the middle of the highway was definitely suspicious but then… where were they taking these? How did they manage to get them filtered in the districts, was there a traitor inside of the main management of the districts? This questioning kept in his mind but he knew there was only one way to find out, he needed to know, he looked up meeting gazes with Mingyu knowing he was thinking the exact same thing they have to do something and as if they could understand each other just like that, they managed to reach a mutual agreement as Mingyu walked towards them and Wonwoo waited for the perfect time to help.

-So… it seems that you know something that I'm interested in- a tiny smile showed on Wonwoo's face as he heard the taller’s sassy tone once again, he tried to walk closer to see what was going on but not enough to be noticed

-Who the fuck are you?!- both look instinctively at Mingyu’s direction as soon as they heard him, pulling out a knife defensively 

-Guys chill…- he held up his hands showing how he didn’t have any weapon smiling cheekily -there’s no need to get aggressive, I don’t plan on hurting you… not more than necessary- 

-I think you are being too cocky for the situation you are in young boy- the guy who seemed to be in charge of the two slowly walked towards Mingyu planning on attacking him

-Oh really? What’s a simple human going to do?- the guy stopped in his tracks in confusion giving Wonwoo the perfect time to act 

Taking advantage of both guys reactions and how they remained focus looking at Mingyu with their backs towards him, Wonwoo hurried, he walked closer passing his arm around the other guy’s neck holding him back and making him drop the knife which he kicked into the woods out of reach for anyone, after hearing Wonwoo’s steps the main guy looked back to see what was going on to which gave Mingyu the perfect distraction to take his arms holding them back he held him with enough strength to not leave any chance for him to fight back and taking the knife which he threw at Wonwoo in case he needed it or the situation got out of control

-Now I think you have no other choice than to answer us- Mingyu said with his usual teasing smile yet something about him was off, it felt darker completely different from how he usually was around Wonwoo 

-Ask all you want you ain’t getting anything from us- pushing him against the van Mignyu insisted for him to answer but when the guy just laugh it off making him lose it and in a way for him to shut he slammed him once more against the car making him hit his head with enough force for it to start bleeding

-Where are you taking these?- he asked or more like demanded an answer -Who is paying you to do this?- 

-Agh I don’t remember, wasn’t it the king of dumbland? Oh, wait that’s you right?- 

-Does this seems like a joke to you?- as he pressed his head against the van holding it strongly enough for it to cause constant pain for the guy he insisted -I wouldn’t joke in your place if you want to keep breathing- Wonwoo jumped slightly at the sudden action, he knew Mingyu was pissed and it made him seem scarier but he needed to calm and keep himself together, ‘god what a great time to be an omega’ he thought

-Your partner seems scared…- he noticed the guy looking at him to which he hold tighter of the other, kind of showing himself strong and defensive -Is everything okay, sweetie?- Wonwoo looked down trying to ignore his comments -Don’t be shy- he sang until Mingyu tighten the grip on his wrists twisting it enough to make it painful 

-Don’t underestimate him, he could kick your ass easily- he said smiling, thinking of how amazing it will be to see Wonwoo fight again but they had no time for that 

-Either way, I don’t understand why you guys are so interested in this, it is none of your business and pretty faces like you will get hurt if you keep digging, do you think we are the only ones involved in this? Plus, if we tell you it will be worst for us-

-Do you even know what those things you were talking about do? They have been affecting hybrids, of course, it is our business- Mingyu noticed the face of the guy Wonwoo kept holding back, who kept quiet all this time change in fear and he knew they got them

-We… we should tell them- the guy finally spoke up gaining a death glare from the other

-I ain’t helping any other filthy and disgusting creature like them- he shouted as he tried to break free but of course, he wasn’t strong enough, but as he incompetently tried to free himself a loud sound from inside the van was heard

-This is useless- Mingyu whispered to what Wonwoo agreed tightening the grip on the guy’s collar enough for stopping him from breathing until he passed out letting him go making his body fall straight into the pavement

-What did you do to him?!- the guy asked his voice finally showing how scared he was but without answering Mingyu threw him to the floor grabbing him from the collar of his shirt

-Don’t you ever say we didn’t give you a chance- he said before punching him with enough force for the guy to drop unconsciously

-What a waste of time- Wonwoo said as he walked towards the back door of the van curious about what the sound from before was and as a way to avoid Mingyu since he would lie if he said this side of him wasn't making him nervous 

The van was huge with two doors in the back, no windows in any of it, he tried opening them but as expected they were locked, he thought they were probably still close as they had the keys but didn’t feel like asking Mingyu for them since he seemed pretty busy moving those guys bodies out of the way and into the woods so he tried pulling harder hearing the lock break and the door being opened after that. He was surprised to find two guys being held back as they were tied up back to back with their mouths covered, one of them looking curiously back at him while the other seemed to be hyperventilating as he looked down, as he got used to the lack of light inside the van he noticed the white long ears from one of the guys falling down his head kind of mixing with his light blonde hair and covering his face, he looked back at the other guy with dark black hair and bangs long enough for them to cover his eyes, he had ears too but they were different shorter barely noticeable perfectly placed on the sides of his head and it was hard to notice but as it went further the black turned into light brown. He got closer slowly not sure of how they would react wondering why they were here and how it was related to what’s been going on, he reached his hand as he wanted to uncover the blonde guy’s mouth…

-Won is everything okay?- he jumped in place stepping back surprised for Mingyu calling him

-I think there’s more going on- he explained as he signed him to jump inside and help him

He continued with what he was trying before being interrupted allowing the blonde guy to talk, to which he shook his head around his ears placing perfectly in the back as if he was more comfortable now, Wonwoo could finally tell he was a rabbit hybrid, the guy took some time to look at them but as soon as he tried to move he remembered of the other guy and finally speak up

-Help him, I think they drugged him- he insisted quite desperate 

-First, tell us, why are you guys here?- Mingyu asked unsure of trusting them

-I will tell you everything I know, just help him- the younger was about to insist on him answering first but Wonwoo held him back interrupting 

-Look at him, if those guys did give him the suppressant, we don’t have much time- he whispered both staring at the black-haired guy with his face red, hyperventilating and some soft whimpers coming out of him barely audible, this was bad

Mingyu nodded finally agreeing and heading to the driver seat knowing that going back was the only option and right now that guy’s life was more important than being caught for leaving. Usually, their districts weren’t used to other types of hybrids to the point that if any want to go inside by any chance there will be a bunch of excuses so hopefully, they wouldn’t have any problem as long as they were with them but for that, they had to head all the way back to district seven which will take a while. Wonwoo on the other hand stayed back helping to untie them or to untie the blonde since he was quite afraid of what would happen as the suppressants made effect and somehow the other guy seemed to agree since he didn’t say anything as Wonwoo managed to tied the black-haired guy back.

-So… you own us some explanation- Min insisted once more making the blonde roll his eyes to which Wonwoo couldn’t help but to smile in complicity

-I would rather talk with your mate, he seems smarter- he would have loved to tease the taller on the last part if he wasn’t in a hurried to correct him

-Oh no, it’s not like that!- 

-Oh my bad, I’m sorry just thought that since you guys have all these weird rules going around- the guy said trying to keep teasing Mingyu to which he could only nod in agreement -I’m Jeonghan by the way and in case you couldn’t tell before I’m a rabbit hybrid- he extended his hand greeting Wonwoo which he accepted kindly 

-I’m Wonwoo and that’s Mingyu, ignore him he still quite old fashioned- he said gaining a snort from the younger as he chose to ignore them from now on -I hate to agree with him but if you could explain to us what is going on it would help a lot-

-From what I heard before you guys have been having some trouble with this things too… guess they are going for hybrids in general then- he sighed looking back at the other guy petting him softly with a sad look on his face -Joshua and I have been together for a while now but as you could tell he is a guinea pig hybrid- he looked back at Wonwoo smiling after noticing the confusion on his face -I know, it’s quite a rare type, the thing is that not everyone seems to be okay with us, two different types of hybrids, dating, from what I heard from other guys they have been kidnapping certain hybrids, probably couples like us, to experiment with them, guess that’s how they manage to get those things to work in the first place- he tried holding Joshua’s hand but he kept moving making that hard for him, more knowing the suppressant kept making effect and he must be in pain

After hearing Jeonghan Wonwoo’s mind brought back each time people could stare at them in the city or more like talking behind Junhui’s back mainly noticing his ears, he remembered being glad for no one there really noticing him but it still made him anxious getting in a place and even quite uncomfortable at the same time, Junhui didn’t mind he even seemed to enjoy annoying people but he remembered this happening just once or twice after they became friends, he wonder if Junhui only took him to places where people wouldn’t be shit with them after that, he did mentioned him about how some people could be really hateful over simple things but didn’t dig much into it and after it stopped happening he thought it wasn’t that big of a deal or thought that maybe most of the people were more accepting but now that the topic was brought back into this kind of situation it made him worried about his friends back at the city, even more now after hearing Jeonghan say this was kind of a thing against all hybrids then were they trying to get rid for them?, extinguish them?, it sounded exaggerated but it seemed like it… if the other types weren’t as easy to approach then what were they doing to them? Did they kidnap those who didn’t take the drug? Or force it on them? The more he thought about it the anxious he got, this was a bigger problem than what they thought before and they might need more than just a cure to handle this…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Jeonghan managed to get the grip of Joshua’s hand since he seemed to have calmed or at least they thought so until he started shaking every once in a while worrying Jeonghan even more, Wonwoo could see the sadness reflected on his face as he kept looking at his lover, he wonder if there was something he could do to help them; for the time they have been in the highway he knew there was still a long way until they reached district seven and he could just imagine how hard it would be for Jeonghan to keep baring with seeing Joshua in this condition suddenly remembering the nicte they collected still in his bag, he wasn’t completely sure if the pills they gave this guy were the exact same but he knew the flower didn’t have any bad or aggressive effect on hybrids and if it didn’t work at least it should help to calm him or at least he hoped it did. Still unsure of what he was about to do he managed to get closer to the front sits looking in for his bag to get some of the flowers and try to grind them enough to feed them easily to him.

-Do you think it will work? It may be different- Mingyu whispered after noticing what he was doing making sure for it to be barely audible for the other two

-I thought so too… but we need to try it, in case it doesn’t it should help to calm him a little- he explained as he grinned the flowers 

-Won…- he breathed deeply hoping for not to be heard by the other two in the back -I hate to agree with that guy but as soon as the other districts find out what is really going on and how bad this actually is they will all shut everything from the outside and only care of their own- he sadly nodded in agreement wondering how they could be so egoistic to the point they could live as if nothing happened out of their respective district -I don’t think I will be able to just shut up this time and just obey- 

Wonwoo stood in silence as he kept with what he was doing wondering why things were like this. It’s not as if they have anything against the outside world but things just worked themselves their own way, sure they did know about what was going on around the world about the other hybrids and kind of their dynamic outside but they have always seemed in the need to be locked up like this, from each herb being like little towns where everyone must know each other to their ceremonies for hunt not to be mentioned the fact that they all soon or later met their mate another wolf hybrid, sure some betas were free from this and that’s why they were usually the ones out in the ‘real world’ yet they always come back at least for visits, just like him, it’s the need to be with their own what made them live in this kind of dynamic yet he didn’t understand how it turned into having their own dynamic to not even trust most of the outside world, pretty selfish he wouldn’t lie.

As soon as he thought it was ready and it will be easier to give it to Joshua he slowly crawled back towards them making sure to not drop it accidentally, he tapped Jeonghan’s shoulder softly making sure to not scare him since he seemed to focus on talking to the other who kept complaining softly and shivering as the older looked back at him he noticed his eyes were red at the verge of tears and he felt awful for not being much of a help right now and the moment Jeonghan smile through the pain he could only wonder just how it could feel to love someone like that and how it must suck right now. He explained to him what it was and how it should at least help a little to what the blonde only nodded in agreement and thanked him softly with his voice almost breaking as he did, as he turned back to give it to Joshua, Wonwoo head towards the front seats letting himself fall with his head over the seat’s head not getting into the actual seat but far enough to give some privacy to Jeonghan and Joshua.

-You should talk with my father…- he whispered thinking if it could really make a difference and for the look on Mingyu’s face he knew he doubted it too

-I did it before and I think we both know how that turned out- 

-‘Do the right thing for others’- he quoted his father and by how a tiny smile showed on the younger’s face he knew he had heard it before -If he insists on this it shouldn’t apply only for the herb- 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Wonwoo’s eyes felt heavy as the movement of the car lull him to sleep when the sudden light started bothering him making him open his eyes slowly realizing they were close to the district, he stretched waking fully as he looked back at the guys glad for finally being able to do something to help after noticing how Joshua seemed to have stopped shaking which made him excited for the idea of the nicte working, he thought of getting closer to them to give Jeonghan the news yet they seemed so intimate he didn’t want to disrupt, instead he looked back at Mingyu noticing how he let the window down shouting at the guards it was him and ready to jump down of the car in case they didn’t recognize him, thankfully they did allow them to drive into the facility. 

As Mingyu parked the van some of the people around soon surrounded them, sure it will be weird for someone suddenly arriving just a little before the sun came out, quite suspicious but they had no time, without doubt, Mingyu ignored the questions that were thrown at him and hurried to open the back of the van helping Jeonghan to carry Joshua, Wonwoo hurried and took his bag jumping out too, he noticed some people around staring at both of the new guys and looking back at Mingyu as if they were looking for answers but none will show up soon as Mingyu seemed to be ignoring them, Wonwoo looked around noticing Seungcheol walking towards them completely confused with everything that was going on but before he could become one of the annoying voices in the back Mingyu stopped him.

-Take them to the hospital with Wonwoo, I need to do some things- he ordered not leaving time to complain to which Seungcheol understood and just did as told and started dragging them aside

-Wait what are you…- Wonwoo looked back surprised for hearing him say that 

-I will catch with you guys later, just need to do some stuff- winking at him he smiled softly before turning back and walking towards the rest

He only nodded and followed Seungcheol helping Jeonghan not missing on how the younger asked the others to check the van looking for any tracker or something weird they could find and he couldn’t feel any more stupid for not even thinking of the possibility of the van having one and probably putting in risk the whole district for trying to help these guys… god if there was one and his father find out they will be fucked, he wanted to go back and help yet he knew probably Jeonghan needed him the most right now, lost in a completely strange place with all these people staring at him as if he was a freak when he was only looking for any help for his lover, the least Wonwoo could do was stay with him and make sure no one became a bother for the time being.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mingyu hoped for Mr. Jeon to be at the facility even if it meant being scold for his lack of responsibility and showing up like this, he needed to talk with him and with his motorbike all the way back with Minghao he wouldn’t make it to his house quick, thankfully or not much, before he could ask, one of the guys hurried to tell him they were looking for him, he sighed heading to the main office knowing for sure why they wanted him for… Before knocking on the door to get in, he rolled his eyes since he had to control himself or try to once he was inside, he heard a low voice allowing him to go inside and so he did, looking down avoiding the disapproval look he was probably getting from the elders. He looked up surprised for not finding Mrs. Jeon there too, probably as soon as she heard Wonwoo was out too she hurried to check on Bohyuk at least he wouldn’t feel shittier having her around looking at him with a disappointing look, she has always been so nice to him he would feel guilty having her around right now. Mr. Jeon signed him to sit on the spare chair placed on the opposite side of the desk, he remained silence looking at Mingyu his face expressionless not caring for any movement the younger did, his arms were crossed over his chest letting his back rest on the seat, Mingyu waited in expectation for him to say something or shout at him anything but the emptiness it was felt in the room as no sound could be heard. 

-I can’t believe how irresponsible you are... all these past years you never did anything that could affect others but now making someone patrol extra causing a huge miss understanding to the other districts making it seemed like a threat!- he stood up as he kept scolding him making his posture seeming threatening making Mingyu remember back on every time back when he was a kid and tried to fight back an alpha -I still haven’t forgotten of how you looked around our main paperwork without permission and now you just left, god knows why, coming back with an unidentified van which will probably help the owners track it and find us getting all of us into trouble and not only that but bringing some strangers into the district, we don’t know if we could trust them...- he sat back down massaging his forehead as a slight pain spread across it from the stress

-You are not seeing things beyond the bad side!- Mingyu shouted tired of being ignored

-Wonwoo was supposed to talk you out of things like these! Not go and follow you around- he stopped him from keeping arguing back at him -Maybe he should just go back- he whispered surprising Mingyu for the idea 

-No!- he shouted not able to control his tone -He didn’t do anything wrong, actually he’s the only person that has come up with a plan to do something! Not only wait for them to die! He does do the right things for others, not only meaning it for the herb- as each word came out his tone kept increasing and he was getting more defensive than usual -He was planning on leaving with or without me, there was nothing I could do! You don’t understand what’s out there…- he couldn’t keep arguing as he realized how his pheromones started filling up the whole room demanding for obedience and control, his posture was perfect and there was no doubt in his words and even if he was surprised for the sudden loss of control over himself his body reaction was nothing to be against, he knew he was challenging the older and this time he wouldn’t step back…

  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After following Seungcheol to the hospital he apologized for not being able to stay longer saying he needed to go and help with the mess that kept on at the facility before leaving not without looking at Wonwoo in a way to make it known he will be asking about what happened. He was somehow glad to be taken into the emergency room since there were not many people around who could make them feel uncomfortable, Wonwoo wonder if he should go and check on Bohyuk now that he was back but probably leaving Jeonghan alone wouldn’t be a good idea instead he tried chatting with him to distract him a little but it seemed like it didn’t matter since Jeonghan could only nod barely paying attention to what he said and instead stare at the main door for news from Joshua but it didn’t seem to last longer since it took less than an hour before the doctor who received them allowed Jeonghan in, yet as time passed it only made Wonwoo’s mind go wild as he waited for any news on Joshua’s condition, the fact that they allowed anyone in so quick only made him think that maybe, just maybe, things weren’t as bad and probably the nicte worked better than expected, oh how he wished for it to be what happened and not the complete opposite from that.

The tapping of his foot started increasing as no one seemed to show up, minutes pass and he wondered who he waited for to come first, Mingyu said he would catch up with them but there was no sign of him at all and Jeonghan didn’t seem to come out but he thought that would be expected since he would rather be with Joshua than back at the waiting room, Wonwoo couldn’t help but wonder if his father asked to meet Mingyu, maybe he got him into trouble, what if it made his father doubt of Mingyu’s ability as an alpha, god he would hate himself for getting him in such a problem but maybe the nicte will show that they got some progress yet he needed to know if it actually did anything. Every time he heard some steps closer he couldn’t help but looked excited in expectation but they were far from there… time passed and nothing changed but he felt as if the room temperature dropped suddenly making him shiver a little feeling almost as if he was back in the cave, second time in less than 24 hours, this was weird, they would usually be able to handle extreme temperatures so there was no need for him to be this cold, maybe he was getting sick he wasn’t the type to get sick usually so it annoyed him to be feeling like this, he didn’t like showing any weakness but since his body betrayed him it wasn’t as if he could control it, he looked up at the main door after hearing his name being called but the sudden movement didn’t help as he felt dizzy and his sight took time before getting to focus fully but as it did it was as if nothing happened and he was back to normal.

He got caught off guard as the sudden weight from Jeonghan’s hug almost made both fell, he wasn’t sure of what was going on but he hugged him back as soon as he heard him sob worrying about things going down but between sobs and Jeonghan’s words he could catch something, the nicte worked… As soon as the older calmed he kept thanking him before going back saying he will be staying with Joshua until they could leave. Wonwoo stood there in shock surprised for it working even after the doctor explained in detail on Joshua’s condition, he still couldn’t believe it, he needed to take the rest to the facility, he needed to see his brother! He stood up heading feeling sick again as a weird mix of strong scents fill the air all of a sudden but he ignored it trying to walk towards the exit ready to leave but as he opened the door, he was surprised to find Mingyu standing on the other side, filled with excitement he hugged him pretty much as how Jeonghan did with him but it also helped him as support since he seemed to be having trouble standing by himself, Mingyu still didn’t understand what was going on.

-It worked…- he started explaining joy being noticed in his voice tone -Joshua’s system barely showed any signed of the drugged and the doctor explained that it should be fully gone in like two days… the Nicte worked!- he was almost shouting at this point but he couldn’t care less this was the best thing that had happened to him since he was back and then as if it wasn’t enough, the realization of what this meant hit him harder -We can help Bohyuk- he whispered for himself as his eyes started filling with tears making his sight blurrier if it was possible and the sudden cross of emotions made him hug the taller once more -I need to hurry!- he insisted already walking away but as he looked back to keep expressing his excitement once more the dizziness from before came back but it made his body fully stopped midway as his sight went black, he felt weak and light…

-Wonwoo…- he heard his name being called from afar before his senses were fully gone 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure on updating or not since we just got SVT's comeback but I guess this could also help as a reminder to stream Home;run and vote on idolchamp uwu let's give them the awards they deserve


	13. Chapter 13

Mingyu stood still confused for Mr. Jeon’s reaction, the least he expected was for him to just sit back calmly not saying much but just smiling at him, even if Mingyu was mad this caught him off ward, he wasn’t sure how to react, what to say, should he keep arguing?, as time passed and he just waited for the older to do or say anything but it didn’t seem like he had any hurry to do it exasperating him as he didn’t have time for this.

-It’s up to you then- his answer only confused the younger more and after the older realized that Mingyu didn’t understand what was going on he kept talking -choose what to do, guide the herb and show me what I am not seeing from your point of view… you are ready- sure as the adult he is, Mingyu should have started explaining what he thought will be the best thing to do but the last part just made his mind go blank 

-What do you mean?- 

-Oh don’t make me regret it- a soft chuckle was heard from the older and his posture was completely different, something he has never seen before, he seemed calmed… relaxed -I’ve waited for you to show any real interest in being an alpha for years since it always seemed as if you only did it for obligation and never really wanted to be it but right now… what you did showed how much you care and how you look for the best for the herb, it was never about any dumb choice you made even if there were some really dumb ones it was more about you truly wanting this and not seeing it only as a responsibility or a burden-

-I’ve never seen it as a burden…- he protested not wanting to seem ungrateful, yet he was right, and he was never font to the idea of becoming the next alpha not until he thought how his own way of dealing with things could work 

-You even challenged me for the first time in years, you have decided and now you are ready and even if we can’t announce it officially, you are in charge now… so what are we going to do?- and even if he was excited to finally been heard the reminder of the subtle promise he made stopped him

-Sir I don’t want to sound ungrateful but I made a promise before coming here and I need to get going, meanwhile let’s wait to see if they find any tracker on the van for our tech team to see where the signal is sent, I will be back as soon as I’m done- he explained before walking away not leaving any opportunity for the older to protest

He hurried, avoiding running into anyone else just in case they wanted to ask him something it could wait, he needed to make sure they were okay he wondered about Joshua’s condition and if Wonwoo’s idea back in the van worked if it did then he would be able to take the nicte to the lab and work on an antidote, god he trusted Wonwoo and he knew after he came up with the idea it has to be because he was right he has always been smart and passionate about what he loved, it was one of the things he admired of him. 

As he reached the hospital he made sure to head towards the ER knowing for sure Seungcheol took them there and lowkey he was glad for that since it meant not running into anyone else for now but as he reached the main door to the waiting room he got surprised as it opened showing a smiley Wonwoo on the other side whose smile grew bigger as he saw him and started explaining what just happened with his excitement showing as his voice tone increase and so did the speed of his words something Mingyu find really cute, in between what he was explaining he wanted to say something and help but it felt rude to interrupt him instead he thought that maybe talking with the doctor first would help a little to understand what happened with Joshua.

Mingyu let him go, knowing the older wanted to see his brother as soon as possible but as he walked away the younger noticed Wonwoo stumbling as he walked away, he didn’t pay too much attention to it thinking it was probably because of his excitement but the moment he noticed him falling he worried hurrying to help him to prevent the fall to be bad, he wanted to ask what was wrong if he was okay but as he looked at his face he realized the older had faint, he held his face making sure nothing was off and he didn’t get hurt but as soon as his fingers slightly touched his cheek he noticed he was awfully cold even worse than how he felt back in the woods, he managed to adjust enough to carry him as he looked for anyone to help them…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Days passed and there was no news on Wonwoo not much about what caused him to faint or something on the sudden body temperature changes and neither has he woke which worried everyone wondering if he ever will. After what happened at the hospital Mingyu got some help but sadly he had to leave soon after not without making sure to call someone to stay with him and notified his parents of what just happened. He wanted to check on him, know what was going on but with the amount of work he is been having lately barely left him any time and when he had some, his whole body felt exhausted making him fall asleep the moment he stopped to rest.

On the other hand they did find a tracker which would meant a hint on knowing who was behind all this, sadly hacking to track where the signal was been send to seemed to be harder than expected and not being able to turn it off left no other choice but to increase the amount of security in case someone came looking for the van, not without explaining to the other districts first not wanting to deal with anything like before and if things couldn’t worry him more it seemed that even if the nicte worked and so far Joshua hasn’t show any side effects but he will just needed more time to recover since it will be slowly, him and Jeonghan agreed on staying until Joshua fully recovered and they could also help him on researching and explaining him what they knew or find out about what was happening with the other hybrids outside the district, meanwhile at the laboratory they were looking for a way to get the nicte effect to be stronger and work faster which will be probably taking some time too, just when he thought things were getting better it seemed impossible to have any progress. 

He could usually manage this amount of work but even if Mr. Jeon told him that any choice he made would be fine he couldn’t help but still be afraid of doing anything stupid making him take quite a time to make sure to do take the right choice or at least what he thought was the right one, not as if he couldn’t ask or discuss it with them but having both of their sons Bohyuk and Wonwoo at quite a condition he didn’t want to bother them plus both would usually come and work on their usual areas too so he felt as if asking more could be taking advantage of their help.

-Mingyu- after hearing his name he looked up finding Seungcheol looking back at him in concern

-Yeah?- he asked softly thinking he got probably too carried away by his own thoughts

-I’ve been calling you for a while, is everything okay?- 

-Sure I just got a little distracted- he brushed it away insisting on him to continue

-Right…- Seungcheol said unconvinced -Anyway, the guys at the lab want to talk with you, I think something came up- 

-Please tell me is something good- he begged not sure if he could handle another failure 

-They didn’t tell me anything, they strictly asked to talk with you about it first- Mingyu nodded knowing it was mainly a formality they would have as a way to not led the herb to panic 

They head towards the main laboratory, a building apart from the main facility which was built there as a precaution in case of any sort of experiment or substance having a reaction, a way to avoid danger you could say, as they got in, they were immediately greeted by the one in charge who made sure to stare at them silently until Mingyu told Seungcheol to leave before speaking, Mingyu didn’t mind if they older stay, he trusted him yet he understood this old habit of on only telling the news to some of the main positions of the herb and even if Seungcheol was the patrol leader they still look down on him since they still considered him young and quite playful to be it which confused Mingyu on how they didn’t mind him, guess no one wanted to argue with Mr. Jeon about it which leave them no other choice than to agree and do as told.

-We thought of making a deeper comparison between suppressants…- the lab leader started explaining as she walked away focused on the folder she had in hands -as suspected the nicte does counteract the effect of the melinoe therefore it shouldn’t matter the amount we use or so we thought- she closed the folder giving it to Mingyu before continuing -the plant’s effect react the same way with the exact same amount yet it didn’t seem enough to counteract the effects of the suppressants so on our last check we realized there is another chemical that affects on the strength of the effect-

-So, from what you’ve found so far there’s a chance that the same people who created the altered suppressants worked on a special chemical to make the reaction stronger- Mingyu talked as his eyes remained focused reading on the folder 

-As long as we can’t find either what is making it work or anything that helped to improve the nicte’s effect we won’t be able to find a cure- she explained in quite an apologetic tone but Mingyu remained silent as he kept reading and wondering of a way to handle that 

-I see… well is there a chance to get a deeper study on the chemical? I know it will be quite harder but as long as we can’t find the exact substance that will be the only chance…- he order to what the woman only nodded in agreement -by any chance do you know if the tech team has found anything?- his question wasn’t received as expected since she only looked back at him as if he just asked the dumbness thing ever

-Sorry sir but we have barely left the laboratory to know about their work- his eyes widen as he realized just how stupid he was 

-Right, I’m sorry you should take some rest before starting with the new research, thanks for your hard work- he apologized as he walked back outside meeting with Seungcheol who seemed to wait until he was done

-So were they good or bad news?- he asked walking closer to the younger

-Well it depends… any news on the tech team?- he asked again hoping this time Seungcheol knew

-Not that I know but we can check on them- he said as both started walking out of the building silently agreeing to check on them

They walked in silence as Mingyu kept looking through the folder not sure of what he was going to do now but instead of dropping most of his plans out of fear like before, this time he felt as if it was the right thing to do. As they were almost there, he closed the folder holding it tightly behind his back not wanting anyone to ask or overlook through them but just before they walk inside the ringing from a phone interrupted them 

-Sorry…- Seungcheol apologized as he took his phone out -It’s Jihoon I have to answer…- he said before walking away answering leaving Mingyu unsure if he should wait or it would be as before and rather go inside alone but as he was about to do it the older stopped him placing his phone back in his pocket -Wonwoo woke up…- without letting him finish he was ready to head to the hospital but the grip of Seungcheol over his arm stop him -but I don’t think you will be able to see him soon…-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Wonwoo woke up blinded by the sudden white light of the room making him hurry to try and cover his eyes as Jihoon noticed it he hurried to call on a doctor, ever since Mingyu called on him that day he’s been taking turns with Wonwoo’s parents to check over him, that’s the only thing he could do for now, god when he heard he was back the least he expected was to meet under such a condition but as a good friend he had to help somehow plus from what he had heard from Seungcheol, things weren’t going so well right now, the district problems plus Bohyuk and Wonwoo’s condition must be too much for their parents which is why he insisted on helping. He didn’t care on looking for the doctor that’s been looking over him instead he told what just happened to the first person he saw who after following back called on the doctor. They told Jihoon to stay outside while they did some general checking on his friend which he thought was the perfect opportunity to call his parents in case anything came up, to which not soon after Mrs. Jeon arrived.

-I have some news on Wonwoo’s condition, madam may I have some time- they both look back at Jihoon who understood and nodded before walking inside to check on his friend

Dr. Lee has been Wonwoo’s only doctor ever since he was a kid mainly since both his parents and Wonwoo agree on keeping his case a secret, with his condition Dr. Lee was the only one specialized in things like it and not to mention he was extremely interested in the rareness of it so from the first time he heard about it he started on full research for any other case that could help them to understand it better sadly the only records related to anything like it were from centuries ago so they didn’t help much. 

-From the studies we made since he was hospitalized I can’t find any relation with his ‘little problem’- he explained looking through Wonwoo’s record -he is perfectly fine, no internal fracture or anything to really worry about…- he paused doubting his last words -he will be able to leave as soon as we finish some paperwork but I recommend you keep him lock at least for the next week…-

-Excuse me?- the women asked in confusion 

-From what he told us I could only get to the assumption that he will experience his first heat soon… since it took him this long some of the pre-symptoms may be way stronger but there’s really nothing to worry about yet since we don’t know how the heat will affect him I recommend to keep him somewhere safe, now if you excuse me I will start the paperwork- 

Mrs. Jeon thanked him as he walked away wondering why all of a sudden, his son was reacting this way and scared of his scent being way too powerful, thinking of that possibility the doctor’s idea didn’t sound bad but how were they supposed to keep him safe…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw I’m dying I just find out about Supernatural’s huge spoiler and I’m crying since that’s like my favorite show ever omg, either way don’t forget to stream Home;run and vote for SVT in MAMA! And any other award show


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God hopefully I get to update this in time since my lights went out and I'm using my neighbor's internet hehehe

**Chapter 14**

Wonwoo hated this the most, sure he knew being locked in his own home was supposed to be for his own good yet it didn’t mean it would make it less annoying, when Dr. Lee started explaining his condition to him he started getting tipsy halfway almost as if he was about to throw up only for knowing that his little problem would probably make it worst by increasing the strength of his scent making his anxiety increase with the new amount of possibilities of what could happen to him. Sure having a professional explain to him what could happen and the reasoning behind this did help him understand the actual danger in his situation but just thinking that he will be going through something that is supposed to happen during his teenage made it quite embarrassing for him and having his parents trying to be supportive by making Jihoon deliver him a “heat kit” filled with what seemed to be lubricants and sex toys plus some other things he wasn’t sure what they were for to “help him” just made it worst. Sure his parents agreed on letting him wander around the house but at night he will be locked in his room since they were afraid of how his heat would change him and they were also afraid of his scent increasing enough to catch some alphas attention, sure his mom made some new adjustments to his room for the time his heat start but they were afraid of it not being enough, so of course they wanted their house to be locked to make sure he was safe and knowing he had no other choice he just agreed even if staying home was definitely not what he wanted, even less right now with everything that’s been going on. He asked why wouldn’t he just take the suppressants to bare it for now but the only thing he got from it was an explanation to how for being different they didn’t know if they could work or if they would end up causing more problems than solving them plus it seemed that his father remained afraid of anything happening to him as it did with Bohyuk so he completely banned them for him and told him to just deal with it for now as if it was nothing, so helpful…

Wonwoo couldn’t help but lay in bed trying to process everything that’s happening, many thoughts filled his mind which only made it harder for him to try and fall asleep, not without mentioning that being locked early “just in case” his heat started during the night didn’t help to distract him since he was left alone in a room letting his mind flow into the things he would rather avoid thinking about right now but overthinking was his passion and he couldn’t stop it easily since anything he tried just brought him back. He tried getting on his phone playing some games and even thought of texting some of his friends but he didn’t want to answer any questions about his condition or on what was he up to, he even made Jihoon promise not to tell this to anyone except for Seungcheol since it seemed that it was too late for that already and walking around playing dumb didn’t help since his mind kept exploring intriguing and weirder ideas of what could happen so he ought to put some headphones and lay on bed until he fell asleep but as he was looking for the right song to play he noticed two shadows passed as they reflected on the light that leaked under his door whispering, between their conversation one of the names that he couldn’t find a way to get out of his thoughts pop up so he gave into curiosity and walker closer to spy on their conversation.

-They say we may be able to try the solution on Bohyuk soon, it may not react as quickly as expected but it may work, it all depends on what we agree…- he heard his father voice low as if he knew what his son was up to

With everything that has happened he completely ignored the possibility of the nicte being tried on his brother this quickly, sure it worked on Joshua, but it didn’t do it as quickly as expected yet it meant progress, and it also meant it could help Bohyuk.

-So that’s the only reason you are heading to the facility?- his mother asked or more like insisted in her acknowledging tone as if she could tell something was off, reading between lines as usual

-Well from what I know with the last report he got Mingyu got obsessed doing some extra research on something top secret and today again he didn’t show up at all, it’s as if he just disappeared and I want to make sure everything is fine-

Wonwoo froze after hearing that, did it meant Mingyu went missing? Like just disappeared all of a sudden. Knowing this made him feel sad for some reason, he hasn’t seen him since he woke and if he was honest, he wanted to see him even more after that conversation he had with Jihoon back at the hospital…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After rubbing his eyes Wonwoo was confused to find himself laying on bed at what seemed to be the hospital, he looked around for any clues on how he end up there since his last memories seemed a bit blurry and as he thought he saw someone, before he could call them the sound of the door shut close stopped him from any possible chance he had to but before he could try to stand and leave the bed Dr. Lee walked in checking on him, Wonwoo watched closely as the doctor moved around the room writing down everything that seemed relevant, his heart beat rating, checked on his breathing and even made sure his sight was just fine, it felt as a normal routine which only made the younger wonder if he should even worry about his condition yet the fact that he just woke up in a hospital room made it hard not to; as he was about to ask and see if at least the doctor could clear any doubt he had he was interrupted by the older throwing some weird questions he couldn’t relate to at all except when he asked if he remembered anything before he faint but Wonwoo could barely answer since his mind lack of any certain memory of it, even finding out he had faint was new information to him.

The doctor left not giving time for the younger to ask about what happened, making him pout quite annoyed, but it soon disappeared as he noticed the light brown hair at the door surprised by the familiar face he didn’t know he missed the most. Jihoon walked in smiling at his friend glad to finally see him awake, Wonwoo sat comfortably on the bed unsure of how much he was allowed to move to which Jihoon took as a sign for him to sat on the bed too, facing him.

-How are you feeling?- he asked as he crossed his legs over the bed getting comfortable

-Well I’m not sure of what happened but I’m awake- he explained crossing his arms feeling quite vulnerable at the situation -I feel bad that we end up meeting like this-

-Well probably if it wasn’t this way it would have never happened…- he joked trying to not let things turn awkward -I heard doctor Lee mention you didn’t remember much of what happened-

-Do you know anything? Maybe it could bring back something to my mind- he joked still annoyed for feeling useless by the lack of memories and being in this sort of condition

-Sorry but when I arrived you were already lying in bed, is there really nothing you remember? At least remember what your last memory is?- Wonwoo looked down playing with his hands as he tried to but he could just remember talking with Jeonghan as they waited for any report on Joshua

-Well… not much, I remember Jeonghan hurrying to hug me, I think we got some good news on Joshua, How are they doing?- 

-I heard Joshua is better now but still recovering slowly so they are staying for a while- Wonwoo only nodded in response glad to hear they were doing great as this lately intense thought sneak from the back of his mind bothering him again

-You know…- he doubt of mentioning any of it to his friend but if he didn’t let it out he knew this would keep on for long -I didn’t mention this to Dr. Lee, I don’t think it’s that important anyway, but the very last thing I remember was this strong smell filling the air, it was quite tense almost making the atmosphere feel warm, it was a weird mix of medicine and… something sweet but not enough to make you sick of it- a soft smile showed on his face as he tried to keep the memory of that scent longer -there was also this light smell of smoke it made me think someone was baking a pie or something, impossible for the place...- he stopped his mind wandering back on it -You know what? I must have hit my head or something- he laughed it off realizing how all this sounded just crazy

-Let me guess, sweet like strawberries?- Jihoon joked thinking of the possibility of it as really stupid yet as the room remained silent his smile disappeared, he noticed the older’s lips part ready to throw the unspoken question but he interrupted afraid of his own assumption -Won before you ask anything, tell me something… what smell are you getting now?- his question was confusing even for him but he hoped the older understood

-Just the usual, medicine, the simplicity of the hospital serum and even a little of the cleaner and chlorine they probably used earlier today to clean the room- he explained still trying to recognize some others while Jihoon find it quite funny how specific he was over this -but how do you know it was like strawberries?- he asked focused bringing back the main topic

-It’s just a theory, I doubt it to be related but when you fainted Mingyu was with you, he’s actually the one who called me, and the way you describe it, it’s pretty much the same way anyone would describe his scent…- the longer he kept talking the lower his voice drop not wanting Wonwoo to hear him since this could mean nothing and he didn’t want his friend to panic -Of course is just something stupid I don’t know why I even mentioned that, just forget it- he tried playing it cool but the lack of reaction from the other who just kept staring at the blanket unbothered didn’t make him feel any better

-Where is he?- Wonwoo asked softly his voice barely audible as if he lack of energy

-Well he is been busy since he became officially our district’s alpha- Jihoon announced him excited making the older smile surprise for the news -with everything that’s been going the actual ceremony will need to wait and the extra work is keeping him busier but I don’t know much since Seungcheol barely tells me about it-

-I’m happy for him even though he must be really stressed lately- he said sincerely but his mind kept blabbering on Jihoon’s comment wondering if it truly was Mingyu’s scent…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Wonwoo knew there was only one way to get rid of all those doubts that kept playing in his mind and staying locked wouldn’t help in any way. Quite unsure of what he was about to do he walked towards his closet taking the first thing he found and walking towards the window as he put it on; taking one last look back at his door he wondered once more if he should leave but knowing he didn’t feel any difference since he left the hospital he doubt of anything happening for just leaving some time, so before his anxiety tricked him out of it he jumped off the window placing his hoodie just in case to not be recognized and stopped mid-track. He walked slowly trying to not raise any suspicious but he knew at some point they would probably notice he wasn’t in his room so the moment he was far enough to not be noticed he started running not looking back, he needed to find Mingyu and he knew there was only one place where he could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw last week my old computer died, thankfully I got to save the fic but god if I panicked since I had just finished writing a chapter that took me years to write, anyway my classes are over and I think that chapter came out pretty well so hopefully I get to keep on writing and see if updates get back to be weekly


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I'm not as in love with this chapter as I wish I was but hopefully next update compensates it...

**Chapter 15**

Mingyu let himself fall into one of the only couches left in the house causing a small cloud of dust come off, making him realized just how long it’s been since he spent some time over there and if he wasn’t too tired to care he would have probably cleaned around, but his body wasn’t in the exact mood for that. After talking with the lab leader he couldn’t help but come up with quite an impulsive plan to get what they needed and hopefully finish with this for real yet he knew it was extremely dangerous which is one of the main reasons why he spent the last days researching and trying to come up with a way for it to be successful or at least making it almost impossible for them to fail even if it meant trying to think of any possibility which, to be honest, was exhausting and didn’t help at all instead it made him doubt of it. He felt guilty for not being of any help for the herb lately but he wanted to be fully sure of what their next move will be before taking a risk but he will be lying if he said this was an excuse to avoid his responsibilities a little which only made his feel like the worst and trying to manage both his future plans and everything they needed him for lately was exhausting, even if he didn’t show up at the facility for the day he would try to call every once in a while for any report or in case something may come up that could change anything but things barely did. 

He let his head fall back closing his eyes and sighing knowing he should take a full rest and maybe that could help him to clear his mind but every time he tried to clear his mind the only thought he’s been trying to avoid would come up, after Seungcheol warn him on not getting closer to Won for now, neither him or Jihoon gave him a fully explanation on why but did made it clear that it was important for him to stay away for now, he felt guilty for not checking on Wonwoo and the last time he saw him, there was no sign of him waking up soon and he couldn’t stay long since he only went to get the nicte they collected for the lab team to start their research yet the view of Wonwoo lying in the hospital bed so peacefully, kept in his mind as clearly as possible to the point he could still get his scent or so he thought until it got stronger making him realize it wasn’t his mind playing any trick on him but in fact Wonwoo was close, he sat straight unsure of what he should do, what was the older doing around here anyway? Was he in trouble? Should he go and check on him? Or maybe he should leave and avoid meeting him but before he could explore any other possibility, he noticed something that guided his body on its own not leaving any time to overthink about what to do or not.

Mingyu hurried, being guide by Wonwoo’s scent trying to find him before it was too late, not only did he realize something was off on the older’s scent, it felt different and Mingyu could swear it was stronger, but the moment he noticed a weird scent from quite afar he knew Wonwoo was being followed and oh if he knew it was another alpha, the fear of anything happening to the older mixed with the adrenaline and fear drive every single move Mingyu did, increasing his speed as he realized the strange scent got stronger probably meaning he was closer too. He stopped midway calming after Wonwoo’s figure was visible just some meters apart, he was alone and from where he was with no one else in sight, the older stopped too, looking up meeting eyes with Mingyu surprised to find him in the middle of the street, both standing still, Mingyu trying to catch up his breath and Wonwoo not knowing what to do next but as he was debating between waving at the younger or keep walking, whichever his body choose to do first, he felt a weight tackling him to the ground. 

Wonwoo struggled being held down feeling the weight over his hips and a thigh grip around his wrists, he couldn’t see what was happening, the lack of light and his own fear didn’t let his sight focus, making it a mystery knowing what was over him but he could hear a low laugh from whoever was holding him back, their hot breath feeling near his face, he kept on fighting only managing to free one of his hands making him able to hit back trying to make enough of a distraction to break free but his attack only seem to get the other angrier and the moment a loud growl was heard he panic, it was an alpha, he felt doomed, weak, his biggest fear was turned into reality and there may be no way for him to avoid it, his body tensed and his hands started shaking, feeling as if there was no way out some tears started forming into his eyes, he hated this, he has had nightmares of things like this happening, he hated being considered weak for just being an omega, he hated even feeling weak always trying so hard to show how he could take care of himself but now how was he supposed to prove everyone wrong when he just couldn’t defend himself?

As Mingyu saw what happened he hurried to catch up with them tackling the guy who stood over Wonwoo so he could let the older go, who just crawled away hugging his knees staring blankly trying to process what just happened, Mingyu held the stranger on the floor with one hand on his neck making it a struggle for him to breathe normally, the younger grow louder and stronger than what the stranger did with Wonwoo, before smiling wickedly as he licked over his prominent fangs intimidatingly trying to control himself from just breaking the guy’s neck with one quick movement as his anger ordered him to do.

-You are not from here- Mingyu cleared tightening his hold on his neck -So I better not see you around here ever again if you want to keep breathing- he threatened as he squeezed harder for a second making the stranger gasp and cry for the lack of air -leave- he ordered before letting go staring at him as he ran away disappearing as he jumped over the fence and god if it didn’t take Mingyu all his will to not hurt him but there was a way they did things here and he didn’t have time for any of it, reporting this should be his priority but he needed to make sure the older was fine. 

Mingyu looked back at Wonwoo feeling his heartache as he saw him, gaze lost looking at nowhere and his whole-body shivering making him regret not doing more than a warning on the guy who attacked him, slowly, afraid of scaring him, Mingyu walked closer but the older didn’t even flinch, probably lost in thoughts, the alpha was unsure of what to do, he needed to get Wonwoo’s attention yet he didn’t want to trigger him by touching him, he wasn’t sure how he would feel

-Wonwoo- he called getting no response -Wonwoo please- he insisted sitting next to him but it just didn’t work -Come on princess…- he exclaimed exasperated trying to think of anything else that could work but surprisingly that last one seemed to do the work as the older looked back at him -Hey, I wouldn’t mind waiting for you or anything but I don’t think it will be safe for us to stay here- he explained getting a soft nod in response before Wonwoo stood up looking back at him as he waited for an indication

They walked quite far from each other in an awkward silence up to Mingyu’s house, the younger didn’t know what he was doing, he knew the smartest thing to do was sending Wonwoo home, probably doing something over a stranger managing to sneak in yet it didn’t feel right, he knew the older needed a place to clear things out, to calm himself and he would feel like an asshole if he didn’t let him at least stay until he felt better. Mingyu opened the door letting Wonwoo walk in first who just did as indicate not looking back at him, not even making a sound.

Wonwoo stood in the living room looking around, god he felt better now so he couldn’t understand why wasn’t his body reacting the way his mind did, he knew nothing could happen to him, that he was better now and that he could have fought back, it was only the shock of the moment so why did his body didn’t seem to understand it only kept shivering like a scared lost kid, why couldn’t he just speak normally, damn it this was so stupid, maybe coming to look for Mingyu wasn’t the right choice, maybe he should leave, at least now he knew he was alive yet if he did leave he would feel so dumb for risking his life over nothing so the least he could do was clear things out if only his mind and body could do so too at least making him able to say something. Wonwoo knew what he wanted to say, he planned it all on the way there since he knew he wouldn’t stay for long but the moment he saw Mingyu his mind went blank and with everything that happened any idea he had just disappeared, he looked back at the younger now with the light of the house he could notice some details that weren’t visible outside, it’s truly been a while since they met but he knew something was off with him, there wasn’t anything easily visible at first but he just knew it yet before he could explore it deeply the younger just turned and walked away indicating him to follow him as he talked but Wonwoo just couldn’t concentrate enough to catch what he said.

-I’m sorry, what?- he asked finally managing words to come out, sadly not in the tone he would want them to

-I see you are out of the hospital, you must be doing better now- Mingyu repeat as he served him a glass of water, being separated by the kitchen counter helped the younger to avoid looking at him, now that it was only the two of them, he felt weird and tense with the need to avoid him as Seuncheol’s words repeat in his mind almost as if he was right there scolding him

-Oh right…- he took the glass between his hands staring at it as he remembered what he was here for and got the rights words in mind -About that…-

-I’m pretty sure you shouldn’t be here- Mingyu interrupted him midway trying to stop him from anything he needed to say, something was telling him it might be bad and even worse than the awkwardness he already felt -Maybe you should go back before anyone notices- Wonwoo held tighter to the glass mad for being kicked out like this after all

-It’s fine I doubt they will notice- he lied or thought so since he knew the chances of being found out today were low even more with his father at the facility -Min…- he started but once again got interrupted 

-Well, I was about to leave anyway- the taller walked pass him trying to avoid being close to him which was the last thing Wonwoo needed to explode

-How long?- he called out annoyed knowing this was the only way he could find out even if it wasn’t how he planned things to go -How long have you known?- he repeated calmer after noticing he managed to get Mingyu to froze midtrack 

-I don’t understand what you are talking about- he answered finally turning towards him, but he remained looking down avoiding his gaze 

-We are mates-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw don't forget to vote on MAMA!! I have hopes on SVT getting the recognition they deserve this year


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Awfully written smut ahead if you are uncomfortable with this kind of things you can skip this chapter nothing with huge importance is mentioned and if it is it may be mention on any future chapter

**Chapter 16**

-We are mates…- he could feel his nervousness increase as the words left his mouth -God, I’m not even sure about that but I can’t stop thinking about that fucking scent and the moment Jihoon told me it was you… Why do I only get your scent?- he asked quite desperate for an answer -Why is it only you? Why does it calm me down just being around you? yet it drives me crazy the closer we get? God damn it just say something!- he shouted finally losing it

-Won I…- he tried looking for the right words, but he was left speechless 

-You knew it…- Wonwoo laugh softly after noticing how Mingyu for the first time in years seemed nervous -You know what? it didn’t click until I remember how you were the only one who felt right to kiss… Every single time I tried dating someone whenever we kiss it always felt… off, and deep down I could only think back on you- he smiled feeling like a complete idiot, and even if he wanted to shut now, he couldn’t once again his body betraying him -For so long I felt like a fool, hating myself thinking I fell for your stupid tricks and now everything is telling me you were the one…- 

Mingyu didn’t know what to do but his body reacted instinctively getting closer to the older ruffling his hair softly before making him look back at him taken aback after noticing Wonwoo’s eyes shining as tears started forming bringing back some memories and oh, if he just couldn’t say no to the older, he dragged a chair and sat in front of him, he knew there was no way running away from this and he needed to get things clear now or never, he was just afraid of what Wonwoo’s reaction might be

-It’s hard to explain but in my defense, I’m an idiot- he said calming after gaining a smile from the older 

-Well, we have time…- he said with a smile on his face trying to get rid of the tears that threaten on falling soon

-God now I know how stupid I was but… Do you remember when we met?- 

Wonwoo blush at the question, he knew Mingyu didn’t mean the time they encounter in the school’s hallway and he pretty much told him to watch out before keep walking and neither did he meant when the teacher introduced the new student and their eyes met until Mingyu needed to sit down, oh no, he was talking about the time they met at the school’s bathroom and pretty much make out, he knew it since it was the first time they spent time together and it was the same memory his mind would playback every once in a while when he least wanted it to.

-Oh you mean the time you left me with a hard-on at the bathroom after making out without a real explanation?- Mingyu couldn’t help but chuckle after hearing him complain

-Won, I’ve known you are my mate ever since we met, the moment I stood into the school’s gate, after getting your scent the first thing I did was look for you and that time we encounter… my rut kicked in for how strong your scent was and I couldn’t control myself which is why the moment I saw the tears on your eyes, I felt like trash, I knew I had to learn to control my instincts first- he explained playing with his hands trying to hide his embarrassment -I spent years thinking you rejected me without knowing that in reality, you didn’t know we were mates-

-If I would have hated it, I would have pushed you back, I’m not that weak- he argued back doubting his last words as flashes from what happened minutes ago replayed in his mind -plus I remember tearing up yet it’s not what you think, it was my first kiss and things escalate really quickly, I was... overwhelmed- he explained almost whispering since he was getting embarrassed as the words came out -Actually I didn’t want you to stop…- he admitted finally getting Mingyu to look back at him

They remained quiet as if no words could be spoken and as Wonwoo was starting to get nervous a simple thought crossed his mind making him blush slightly, but he knew if he wanted to clear things now this was his only chance so without thinking much on it, he placed his hands over Mingyu’s thighs leaning in, close enough for their lips to barely touch but without closing the distance between them

-Did you?- he whispered gaining a smile from the younger who could easily read his game 

Mingyu couldn’t help but being this close to the older and getting Wonwoo’s scent this time stronger and sweeter by his mood change, he gave in closing the distance between them with his hand slowly caressing from the older’s cheek to the back of his neck not wanting him to break apart and deepening the kiss, surely Wonwoo flinched at it at first but Mingyu’s touch was so sweet he gave in, the kiss was long and soft but eager at the same time as if all this time they were both craving for this. As Mingyu tried to deepen the kiss he stood up making the older step back a little and with his free hand holding on Wonwoo’s waist he slowly placed him against the counter not leaving him any chance to run away, something he was afraid of deep down thinking this was probably a dream since it felt so good to be real, maybe the tiredness kicked in, he probably fell asleep and this was just part of probably the best dream he ever had but the moment a special scent reached his nostrils not only did he knew this was real but his mind cleared for a second and he knew what he had to do, it took all of his common sense to be able to step back-breaking contact with the older as he kept leaning in not wanting to break apart but Mingyu´s hand on his waist didn’t let him get any closer so he could just pout after the lack of touch 

-You should go…- Mingyu whispered his voice tone lower now and even if they weren’t as close as before his hands kept in place not really wanting to let him go -I don’t think I will be able to stop myself- closing his eyes he laid his forehead on the older’s shoulder breathing in deeply getting one last taste of this marvelous scent trying so hard not to give in once more 

-Then don’t- Wonwoo insisted his cheeks burning red and his lips parted wanting more as he tried to steady his breathing back to normal

-Won… your heat is close, you are not thinking clear- he finally meet gazes with the older making him realized how his eyes had darkened sending a shiver down his spine and he knew Mingyu was trying his best to control his alpha instincts but his body betrayed him -I… I will drive you home- 

Wonwoo knew he was right, he knew the warm feeling inside him was a sign his heat was about to start, he knew the tipsiness he felt and the weakness of his legs betraying as the dominance in the scent that Mingyu’s body was projecting was all part of his heat starting but he also knew he wanted this, he knew he couldn’t just get back home and deal with this alone, not as his whole body was screaming for Mingyu’s touch just as it always did whenever he was with someone else if it wasn't him then it couldn't be anyone else. As he felt the grip on his waist loosening he knew he needed to do something, in a blink he held of Mingyu’s loose shirt bringing him down enough for their lips to meet again this time messier than before tongues dancing and teeth clashing both filled with desperation and lust only breaking apart for the lack of air.

-I…- as breathing was hard and a motion of thoughts filled him, Wonwoo tried to speak knowing Mingyu would insist to stop if he didn’t make himself clear -I want this, I’ve wanted it for long- if his face wasn’t tinted red he would have blush harder for admitting this but there was no other way to convince him -Every time we were left alone I didn’t fear you for being an alpha, I fear myself of giving in- he whispered embarrassed after hearing himself admitting it out loud it has always been a thought that played in the back of his mind and betrayed him every once in a while but he rather buried it than having to face the reality of it

Mingyu didn’t say a thing instead with both of his hands he held tighter from Wonwoo’s waist lifting him enough to help him to sit on the kitchen counter and with a teasing smile he leaned in with his nose barely caressing the older’s neck a simple action that made Wonwoo close his eyes in expectation but as a soft chuckle was heard he couldn’t help but want to hit the taller in annoyance but his deep voice whispering into his ear stopped him

-Be careful on what you wish princess- and for the first time in a while Wonwoo smile at the use of that stupid nickname 

Mingyu lean in leaving soft butterfly kisses down his neck taking his time with each as if he wanted to make sure to cover it fully, his hands didn’t stay long on the older’s waist but instead made their way up under his clothes making Wonwoo jolt at the sudden cold but comfortable feeling, he took his time exploring Wonwoo’s torso but the sweatshirt made it hard for him to reach any further, he wanted to take his time worshipping him as if by stopping his actions the older could disappear but Wonwoo couldn’t take the lightness of the touch anymore and with his leg lingering around Mingyu he tried pulling him closer but as the taller noticed his intentions he stopped any previous movement annoying him.

-Eager aren’t we?- he teased with his usual smirk on and Wonwoo could swear he would make him pay for this

Mingyu hurried getting rid of the obstruction of the sweatshirt throwing it away being greeted by the sight of an old red sweater he remembered perfectly, leaning in Mingyu started sucking on his perfect porcelain skin making sure it will leave a hickey not stopping until he was satisfied with the result to keep on leaving some others until he reached his perfectly marked collarbone thanking the sweater for leaving them visible, he played around brushing his lips against it before doing anything but the moment Wonwoo felt his teeth brush against it he froze.

-I won’t mark you- he whispered reassuring his worries -not today- he insisted knowing it would probably be too much for him, for the both of them if he was honest

Instead, he bit softly gaining a yelp from the older that slowly turned into a moan. Once satisfied with his artwork around the older’s neck he slipped his hand inside the sweater this time nothing stopping him from reaching further but the moment he felt something cold against his touch he stepped back looking at him surprised to find a messy Wonwoo looking back at him with widen eyes panting softly, his hair somehow flying in different ways, cheeks tinted in bright pink and his lips swollen for their make-out session from before, if he could Mingyu would have taken a picture but he was more interested in what he just find out so he could let this picture live only in his memory, for his own pleasure. Bringing his hand out of the older's clothes he tugged on the end of the sweater not breaking the eye contact as the omega remain speechless, he lifted it up only to confirm his doubts after noticing a tiny metal pieced attached at the older’s left nipple, he looked back up noticing how Wonwoo tried covering his face with his arm in embarrassment

-it… it was a bet- he explained but at this moment Mingyu couldn’t care less

He trapped the pink button between his lips sucking and licking it slowly increasing the speed as he loved the mewling sounds the omega let out in pleasure, he stepped closer making sure to hold tighter form his lower back as Wonwoo’s body gave in the defeat of pleasure, the piercing probably made the place more sensitive for the older and god Mingyu was so glad he had it, yet the thought of Wonwoo getting it and some other guy touching him made him jealous and his need of marking him increased not helping but biting him instantly if he couldn’t mark him to let people know who he belongs to he would let it show in his body, Wonwoo let a high scream pitch at the sudden action making the younger thankful to live far from others so they wouldn’t be heard. As the older regain some strength he held from Mingyu’s hair trying to force him into a kiss but as he tried the younger stepped back caressing softly with his thumb over the mark of his teeth around the nipple noticing how the older shiver from the touch.

-As much as I would like to pin you against my kitchen counter, I think we should get to the room- he kissed the pout that was forming on his lips before helping him to tangle his legs around his waist making it easier to carry him, he knew Wonwoo was far gone and the lack of strength would probably make him fall plus he didn’t want to break apart at all. 

Mingyu tried focusing on his way towards the closer room but the soft feeling of Wonwoo’s lips over his skin was making it hard for him, as the taller could barely move Wonwoo was glad to finally be in control and the low growls Mingyu let out every once in a while only made him want to tease him more, being this close made it easier for him to clearly get his scent it was sweet, sweeter than what he remembered and for the first time he didn’t get any trace of smoke on it and then an old memory came from the back of his mind, a day back in middle school when they would explain anything about scents, he barely paid attention to these classes yet that day they mentioned something about it changing depending on their humor and he couldn’t help but wonder what the younger have been feeling all this time for it to be like that. They were about to get in when a low moan was heard the moment Mingyu felt the older’s teeth pierced through his skin smiling the moment he heard him whisper a soft “mine” after that, at least he wasn’t the only possessive one. Mingyu sat on the bed leaving Wonwoo over his lap wondering what else he wanted to do since seeing the older so eager and wanting to be in control was new for him and he loved it, Wonwoo on the other hand was having a hard time trying to get rid of Mingyu’s shirt, it fit him perfectly, tightening the right places, it may look great on him but it wasn’t useful at times like this.

-Take it off…- he ordered in a whine giving up with it 

Without any doubt Mingyu did as told throwing it out of the way, Wonwoo stood still his glance deeply focus on taking every single detail in as he slowly let his hand trace his abs until he met with his jean’s waistband looking up for permission but after being greeted by the usual teasing smile of his Wonwoo couldn’t help but rolled his eyes before pushing him down on the bed kissing and licking around his torso making the younger shiver at the feeling. Mingyu caress from the older’s knees up to his wait holding tight to keep him in place as he grinds up making him gasp in response, now being this close made it easier for him to realize just how hard Wonwoo was and he knew he must be in pain, tired of playing around he sat back kissing him deeply only to break apart as he got rid of his sweater. 

-I think you already enjoyed yourself enough- he said as he turned pushing Wonwoo into the mattress making it easier to take off his pants as with his free hand he held his wrists up not letting him move -Look at you… you want this so bad- he whispered as with one finger he slowly caressed his erection smiling after noticing the small spot of precum that was noticeable over his underwear. He cupped his hand over Wonwoo’s groin up enough for it to not touch him at all making the older move his hips up in despair for the touch -god you are so desperate for it, tell me what you want- he insisted lowering his hand enough to barely give him the pressure he needed 

-Min… take me, just- he gasped as Mingyu grip his cock over the cloth stroking it slowly -fuck me- 

Mingyu finally let him go standing on his knees not before looking through his drawer for a condom placing it over the bed for easier access, quickly he unbuttoned his jeans taking them off as Wonwoo’s gaze remained on him in expectation but as desperate as he was he hurried getting rid of his own underwear to soon after pulling the taller into a kiss slowly laying back into the mattress. Mingyu wanted to keep teasing him, keep discovering this side of Wonwoo, memorize every part of his body, see every single one of his reactions, he wanted to know every detail he has miss but he knew the older needed it now, and pleasuring him was his priority now.

Mingyu caress the older’s cheek as he slowly traced his figure taking a good look before keep going, once reaching his arse he let his fingers softly explore it carefully feeling the leaking slick smiling as Wonwoo twitch as he traced the rim still taking his time before slipping one in gaining a quite aggressive growl from the older.

-Gyu… more…- Wonwoo begged as he held Mingyu’s wrist trying to make him dig in deeper 

-God, you are so beautiful- he leaned in leaving some soft kisses around his face distracting him from the next intruder

After successfully slipping another finger in Wonwoo’s hole he slowly started scissoring open the older carefully, it didn’t take long before he heard Wonwoo’s high pitch cry and him clenching around his fingers making Mingyu know he hit the right spot, quickly he took his fingers out to place the condom smiling at the desperation heard on the whine he got in complain from the older after feeling the emptiness. Once ready he placed back angling his cock to Wonwoo’s opening rubbing the head over softly.

-I will go in slow, just breath- he warned leaving a kiss over his temple before pushing in

Mingyu did as told not moving once inside letting Wonwoo some time to adjust at the feeling but god if it was hard for him not to move with the older squeezing so deliciously around him, Mingyu lean in making their foreheads touch breathing hardly into each other’s mouth not actually kissing but taking the time to adjust at the new feeling, the moment he felt Wonwoo rock onto him he knew he could move. 

It started with soft movements melting in time but soon after they just coordinate perfectly speeding up as the temperature around them increased and so did their instincts, Wonwoo was already close so the moment the younger hit his prostate he gave in almost screaming as he reached his orgasm, Wonwoo’s sweet moans and inner walls clenching him to his own orgasm only made the needing to mark him unbearable yet Mingyu did a promise so, with no other choice he tried calming his need biting into the pillow next to Wonwoo’s face to soothe his need to mark, though not completely satisfied, he was appeased for now. They spend some time recovering looking into each other eyes no words spoken, there was no need, they knew they belong here, to this moment, they belong together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this chapter took me so long to write!! srly this is one of the reasons why I slow down the updates so I hope you like it, omg I'm so nervous about it but time has come hehehe


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Wonwoo stared at his reflection in the mirror tracing over the now visible marks covering around his neck smiling at the memory from last night knowing for sure he will have to hide them at least on his way back, hopefully, his sweatshirt would be enough, he looked through the mirror back at Mingyu as he sleeps peacefully over the bed, glad to realize the bit he left on his neck remained visible too, wondering what people’s reaction will be if they noticed it at the facility, will the rumors from before will be back? Would anyone be disappointed after noticing? Maybe they will but the thought of it being him who did it was quite satisfactory. Wonwoo thought on leaving before the sun came out in case his parents wanted to talk with him, but it just felt rude to leave without actually talking with Mingyu, they need to face this and Wonwoo knew they have to clear things before his next heat peak hit, making things turn the same way they did last night, not as if he regrets it though.

He headed out of the room looking for his sweatshirt unsure of where it ended last night glad to find it on the kitchen floor, he picked it up leaving it over the counter trying to not let his mind wander back on what happened last night instead he served a glass of water and kept wandering around feeling quite out of place with the house being so quiet and empty considering that most of the time he spent there the guys were there too, feeling quite intrusive he walked back to the living room not without taking a small peak on the room finding Mingyu still peacefully asleep, he looked back curious to find a pile of papers over the small table in the middle of the room, he remembered seeing them last night but he wasn’t sure of what it actually was.

Leaving the glass over the counter afraid of accidentally dropping it over anything important he walked closer to the table still unsure if he should check on the pile of papers over the table or not, but the moment he saw a map and a picture with some similar drawings his mother uses to explain on any plan curiosity got over him looking through them shamelessly. It didn’t take him long to realize what these were for yet it did surprise him, the whole idea of it, instinctively he took the pencil that rolled from the papers before tracing over some changes he would do, an old habit you could say but he wanted every plan to be perfect.

-Found anything interesting?- Wonwoo jump at the sudden call, way too deep in his own thoughts to notice the younger walking closer

-What is this?- he asked looking back at the papers in hand trying to avoid looking at Mingyu who stood close wearing only his pants hair a mess and voice tone lower than usual, something that was way too distracting for him right now

-Just something I’ve been working on- the taller said sitting on the one-person chair looking down on Wonwoo who remained focus on the papers in hands

-This is an ambush, it will be dangerous, even more with your lack of planning- he insisted as he kept correcting on what seem to be some of the ideas the younger had in mind

-Still as petty as usual- Wonwoo looked back at him in annoyance but his body betrayed him as he blushed from just looking at the taller smiling back at him -what do you recommend then?-

-Firstly, I need to know where is this place? What do you know about it? Your notes are quite hard to understand- Mingyu sat on the floor trying to get closer to the older to be able to read what he was looking at, but the moment he felt Wonwoo tense he couldn’t help but laugh softly at his reaction

-Is there something wrong?- he asked between laughs

-Shut up!- he argued pushing him softly slowly moving away a little -Your scent is too strong it makes me want to… I don’t know, this is so annoying! how do you guys live like this?- he insisted trying to control the urge he has to just wrap himself around Mingyu and just rest not caring about anything else

-You will get used to it- the younger assure with a smile petting him as Wonwoo only pout in annoyance

-I don’t like it, I hate not being in control- he admitted -at least put on a shirt, I can only handle one at a time-

-I don’t know, is quite hot isn’t it?- he said as he stretched winking at the older who only rolled his eyes and opted to ignore him -fine…- finally agreeing he hurried to the room looking for his shirt to walk back posing for the older asking for his approval who only nodded smiling in response

-Perfect, now explain these- he said as he placed three pictures of the same building with some notes on them around the table -What is this place exactly? What do you want from there?-

-Well with the laboratory team discovering this new chem that increases the effect of the melinoe on the altered suppressants we were running out of options so when the tech team was able to trace where the signal from the tracker is being sent to I had to see what we were dealing with- he explained looking at the new techniques Wonwoo have been tracing over -I took this yesterday before heading back, it looks like their head of operations, I think there’s a chance of us getting their chem for examinations and probably end this if we go for the ambush- he frowned after noticing a slight change quite rare for the older to do -How did you know there are only humans there?-

-Well even if your notes are weird you didn’t seem to worry on the way of approaching the building plus if you were there, there’s a chance there were no hybrids close or you would have added anything on it so I got to that conclusion, with those details in mind your approaching was way too strong, you forgot to think on the surroundings, it will be better if you let part of the team outside just in case- Wonwoo kept explaining in a serious tone as he traced over the marks he did before -without forgetting the dangers of the inside, your stronger team should be on the inside- he continued

They spent some time talking mainly on the plans and anything Mingyu had been working on sometimes just dropping random topics or stuff the younger consider Wonwoo missed these days and even if most of it was work-related the older didn’t mind at all, as time passed Wonwoo seem to grow comfortable being around Mingyu his body giving in and finally relaxing not overthinking anymore, to the point he didn’t even notice when he leaned in letting his weight over the younger’s shoulder who tried his best not to move, afraid of ruining it, or at least he did until his mind brought back the weight of the real world out there, if only they could stay here, like this, forever…

-Won…- he called him softly gaining only a nod for him to keep going as the older seem to be concentrate on the papers, still trying to figure out some of Mingyu’s notes -we should get you home, I’m pretty sure they will be looking for you if they realize you are not there, plus this is not the safest place for you to be right now- Wonwoo look up meeting Mingyu’s eyes, not moving away but his gaze slowly dropping as he got lost in thoughts

-I don’t want to…- the older whispered looking back at Mingyu who only seem to get confused by the sudden answer -I like it here, I don’t feel lock in… held down- the younger lean in slowly trying not to get Wonwoo to freak out as he left a soft kiss on his temple

-I understand… but I still need to get to the facility to work on this- he said as he held some of the papers from the table in hand -and even if this place is quite far from the town some people might still get your scent, I don’t want to take any risk-

Wonwoo sighed finally giving up, he stood looking for his sweatshirt back where he left it leaving Mingyu to pick up their work from before, Wonwoo stared at it his mind being back to normal bringing all those extra thoughts and doubts wondering what will happen once he was back at him room locked from the world outside for the next days, wondering if he and Mingyu would meet again he alone wouldn’t be able to handle it for long and even if he knew and wished to stay he kept getting ready in defeat as the fear of something like yesterday happening to him again, being weak... Mingyu stared at him walking through the house, dreaming of this as his daily life, surely things weren’t clear yet but he knew, for now, the older wanted to keep it a secret and he was still trying to get used to this so he didn’t think of forcing things between them, instead, he just enjoy as Wonwoo walked around unaware of the little pout on his face probably for the fact that he will be back home, the younger inhale getting the intoxicating mix of scents that had formed in his house wondering how it would mix perfectly when he gets to mark Wonwoo, once their scents turn one… he meet gazes with the older realizing they needed to do something with his scent if they wanted to make it all the way unnoticed. Wonwoo sat on the couch’s arm after seeing Mingyu walk back into the room without saying a word but coming back with what seemed to be a black choker, quite wide in his opinion but it just looked so familiar…

-This should control your scent or at least decrease it until we get you home- the younger explained showing it to him as if he waited for approval to put it on

-Why do you have one?- Wonwoo asked, almost whispering as he caressed the material surprised at how casual it actually looked

-Well I had to make sure to not be find out when I looked for the place- he explained placing the choker in place after getting the older’s approval -Your scent is much stronger so I don’t know if it will help but we must try it at least to avoid getting the attention from any alpha around- Mingyu’s voice got lower as he speaks almost growling at the thought of another alpha trying anything of Wonwoo probably the memories from last night flashing in his mind

-Does it work?- the older asked trying to stop him from spacing out, feeling once more the texture now over his neck

-Sadly, it does- he answered teasefully making Wonwoo look away as he felt his own face blush at the smirk on the younger’s face

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Wonwoo dropped on the corner of his bed his gaze following Mingyu as he walked around thoughtfully, even if he didn’t want to admit it the older knew he was making sure the room was safe, he wanted to laugh at his overprotectiveness but it could just make him leave and Wonwoo didn’t want that, he wanted him to stay by his side but that would be worst to admit, at least the longer he wandered around the longer his scent would stay on his room, this could be the only thing he got for god knows how long. After some time, once Mingyu was fully sure the place was safe, he looked back at the older trying to smile but knowing he was about to leave made it hard.

-Never thought you’ll end up locked in your own room, it will be hard for you- he joked feeling quite tense for the first time

-Well, it wouldn’t be like that if you stayed- the older rolled his eyes trying to seem annoyed not wanting to give in to the teasing

-I’m not the one who wanted to keep it a secret- he argued back smiling as he saw Wonwoo trying to mouth something back, but it seemed that nothing came to mind

-Whatever, just leave already-

-I could but I need you to let me go- Wonwoo looked at him in confusion before looking down realizing he was holding the younger’s wrist, he didn’t even realize when that happened, and just as if it burned he let go looking away in embarrassment

-Hey…- Mingyu called as he lowered down carefully making the older look back at him -If the next peak hits just text me, I will be back, I would never let you go through something that painful, I promise- he whispered doubting a little before leaning in to finally kiss him, this time it was soft but long none of them wanting to let go knowing they will have to tear apart once they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise I did update! heheh happy new year to everyone reading this and just wanted to say that I love getting support from you and reading your comments makes my day even tho sometimes I'm anxious about it, anyway enjoy and I hope you all have a great new year's eve with your loved ones uwu


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Mingyu took a quick look at the clock on the wall wondering if Wonwoo would make it today, his heat was over a few days ago and Mingyu asked him to go and help him with the planning for the next mission since he knew there was no one better at this than him to help but days passed and he never showed, the younger knew it probably had something to do with his heat being over and him being embarrassed enough to not want to show up either than or maybe his parents arguing back on him staying in his room a little longer just in case, he kept visiting him at night and even staying with the Jeon’s again just to make it easier for him to get to the omega during his heat, it was hard to convince Wonwoo’s parents but as they were sure the older’s room was heat proof and they trusted Mingyu they let him, sure he wasn’t allowed to be home alone with Wonwoo but he just needed it to have easier access to his outside window, surely they didn’t need to know that.

Knowing the chances of Wonwoo arriving were pretty much none he thought of probably packing the paperwork he had and maybe finally telling them on what he had been working on, so far only him, Wonwoo, and Seungcheol knew, he had thought of start to discuss it with the others but he trusted it to Seungcheol first to have him help him gathering the best team he could and then asking Wonwoo on what he thought of their new organization, surely his friend told him it was a bold move but as he kept explaining him everything he seemed to be more and more convinced. Now that he was confident with how the new planning seemed to turn out he knew it was time to have it evaluated by Mr. and Mrs. Jeon, their response would be the same, “it was all up to him”, yet he wanted to see their reaction he was proud of his work so far and lowkey wanted them to be too, to show them they did the best decision, sure he will prove it after the plan was on and only if everything turned out as planned but right now this would be enough.

He drove carefully, the planning perfectly packed on his bag, repeating in his head how he would explain it all to them, not wanting to forget a thing once the time came, as he arrived there he carefully parked his motorbike where he usually leave it now that he was staying with them again and as he knew it was secured he hurried to knock on their door since he had given them their keys back as a way for them to trust him to stay there but he froze the moment the door swing open surprise to be meet with Wonwoo standing on the other side, he was so focused on his speech he didn’t realize the older’s scent was easily recognizable from the outside, it had softened as his heat was over but he still loved it.

-You are out- Mingyu comment smiling, his surprise noticeable in his tone

-Yeah, I…- Wonwoo looked down blushing a little as he tried to explain himself, it was the first time since his heat they have been together somewhere else besides his room

-Won, who’s there?- Mrs. Jeon’s voice interrupted them 

-Just Mingyu- Wonwoo said as he walked away, a simple act that reminded both that their little act was on and they should be back as if nothing ever happened, at least for now

The younger understood as Wonwoo explained to him why he didn’t want anyone to know, for now, saying how everything that’s been going on is overwhelming enough to have his parents all over him excited for their son to have met his mate, even more considering who it was, so Mingyu just agreed not wanting to ruin things as he knew how the older would be when it came to this, even after his heat was over it would take him a lot for Wonwoo to not avoid him and even if he didn’t so far, his nervousness made it all pretty obvious on how he felt with it all.

-Good afternoon- Mingyu greeted as he walked behind the older -Is Mr. Jeon here too?- he asked glad to know that if Wonwoo stayed maybe it wouldn’t be as easy for him to mess up as he thought while explaining everything 

He followed the older up to the living room where his question was answered as he found both Mr. and Mrs. Jeon sitting around the table probably conversing before he interrupted to whom he only smiled awkwardly hugging the paperwork in his hands tighter remembering why was he here for and as the explanation he practiced in the way came back to mind he extended the papers over the table as the others stare at him in curiosity making him think on how he should have probably explained something before but he was quite nervous over how they would react or what they would think of this, but every single worry disappeared as he looked up finding Wonwoo behind the kitchen counter with a glass in hands looking back at him with a reassuring smile reminding him on how much work he has put into this for it to be perfect so he had nothing to worry about.

-I think there’s a way to end this once and for all- he started explaining feeling confident as he got their attention -I know you allowed the treatment to be tried on Bohyuk too so they probably explained to you why it might take a while to work…- 

As he kept explaining, his confidence increase, and even if none say a thing it made him feel better wondering if they were actually considering it, he explained from the special chem they found that allowed their altered suppressants to work faster, up to him sneaking and looking for the place where they seem to be working on this, it may be silly for him to think it would be only one place like this but Mingyu was almost a 100% sure it was the main one even more considering the fact that the hybrids they were kidnapping were brought there and contemplating what happened with Jeonghan and Joshua, probably for experiments so he knew that even if they couldn’t stop them, they could get to the chem and help those hybrids too, it was the least they could do. 

As he finished explaining on his plans and how he worked on the line up with Seungcheol’s help, avoiding the mention of Wonwoo was actually harder than expected, he sat down tired and only waiting on a positive response from them hopping his interpretation of their nodding was right, but none said a thing they only look into the paperwork making him even more nervous as time passed it wasn’t until Wonwoo walked from the kitchen that the silence was broken.

-And what makes you think it will work as planned?- Mingyu knew Wonwoo was trying to clear the questions the others may have but he couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the teasing in his tone 

-Well after talking with Seungcheol he started some extra training sessions with the guys and I’m pretty sure the hybrids in the building are nothing but victims so that leaves only mere humans to worry about- he explained shrugging as if it was really nothing to worry about 

-What if they are armed?- Wonwoo insisted, taking a look at the papers too, he probably memorized them by now but the act was kind of funny to watch 

-It wasn’t visibly obvious if they had any special weapon, actually their defense seemed pretty weak which makes me think they are way too confident about not being caught they haven’t prepared for an ambuscade at all- he was glad for this little stubbornness of Wonwoo since that’s what pretty much made the whole plan perfect, these questions were all thrown at him before and answering them now only made him feel more comfortable and helping on any slight nervousness that remained disappear 

-What about…-

-I think Mingyu has pretty much thought of every possibility- Mr. Jeon interrupted him as he placed the papers in hands back at the table -and when do you plan on making it happen?- he asked looking up at him

-As soon as possible sir, I only wanted to explain it to you, and probably after gathering up the team for it and explaining everything to them it will be perfect to go- he explained but as he noticed the doubt in the older’s face he continued -I’m afraid that if we wait any longer, they might increase their defense making it harder for us and I don’t plan on actually risking anyone- 

-Well in my opinion this is perfect, ready to go- Mrs. Jeon interrupted pointing at the team arrangement -I’m impressed, you definitely did a great job with it- 

-Yeah you are all ready to go, I don’t understand why you felt like if you have to explain it to us- Mr. Jeon continued making the younger smile at the compliment 

-I’m still quite anxious about screwing up even in the mildest things- he answered sincerely as he scratched his neck quite embarrassed 

-Well you better stop that, if you keep doubting yourself others will too- Mr. Jeon assure as he walked pass Mingyu not without patting his shoulder slightly 

-Wait, it’s your turn to check on Bohyuk- Mrs. Jeon followed him leaving Mingyu up to pick up his paperwork with a smirk on his face from how things turned out

-Seems that they are really proud of your work- Wonwoo comment once his parents were out of view sitting on the chair on the opposite side from where the younger stand gathering the paperwork, just staring at him -It is perfect- he repeated his mom’s words mocking him this time 

-I feel bad for taking most of the credit but I just…-

-You couldn’t tell them, I know, quite my fault after all- the older say brushing it off 

-To be honest, it wouldn’t be this perfect without your help, damn you pretty much correct everything by just one quick look- Mingyu said finally placing the whole thing back in a bag knowing the whole madness will begin after the plan was on so for now, he could relax

-I know, what would you do without me?- Wonwoo joked trying to tease the taller a little 

-I would be doomed- Mingyu answer in quite a serious tone leaving the omega speechless for a second and as time passed and none speak up Wonwoo just started to freak out once again standing up ready to leave reflecting every fear Mingyu had for them these past days but could never bring up -Won…- the younger finally talked but before he continued, they were interrupted 

-Hey Wonwoo, sweetheart as you are doing better now why don’t you go tomorrow with Mingyu and help him checking the actual line up they gathered- Mrs. Jeon comment as she entered back into the room -this way I could get to check on Bohyuk and Joshua plus I would feel much better with your approval on it- she said smiling, surprisingly these past days as she was interested into the nicte effects she would go and check on Joshua wondering if his younger son would react the same way he did and like this little by little she grew closer to the other hybrids to the point that her visiting them was just part of her routine now, no one really minded plus it would also help them to not feel quite as intruders here 

-I…- he looked up at Mingyu afraid of not knowing how to act once they were around people, he was about to run away just seconds ago and he just couldn’t risk it yet it was his mom asking for a favor and oh, if he was weak when it came to his mother -sure, don’t worry about it- just as those words left his mouth he knew he had sealed his own death yet he managed to smile through his anxious self, pretending everything was just fine not as if he had any other choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh this may not be the best update but some of the things here needed to be mentioned


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Wonwoo woke up at the empty spot on his bed for the first time this week, he would hate to admit it but he has gotten use to wake up in Mingyu’s arms, by his soft voice insisting on how he have to leave, sure he is the one who suggested him not to get to his room last night so why was it so hard for him to face the emptiness of today, last night standing near the younger and not doing anything to get any touch was like hell which is why he stood from meters apart listening to him and even like that his scent remain strong enough to fill the room but he asked for this to be their little secret for now so he needed to find a way to restrain himself from messing things up, surely spending the whole day with Mingyu at the facility wouldn’t make it any easier, god he wished the taller could just go and wear that stupid scent collar from last time but there won’t be a reasonable excuse for it so he was out of the ideas, he wonder just how did Mingyu managed to control himself all these past years, it’s not been even a week for him and he was already dying to get closer to him. He kept wandering around his room not having much to do but he knew for sure that his parents have left hours ago and even if part of him wanted to just go out and spent as much time as he could with the younger, he couldn’t risk getting comfortable enough for screwing things in front of others but as time passed he just kept feeling worst for not going out wondering if Mingyu was thinking he was trying to avoid him, surely he was but not necessarily in a rude way… before his mind kept escalating on his worries he walked out of the room surprised to find Mingyu standing just a meter apart.

-I… we should get going- the taller explained with an awkward smile only confirming Wonwoo’s worries

-Yeah… I was about to look for you…- he commented but none of them moved, they just stayed there staring at each other letting the tension between them fill the air until Wonwoo decide to indicate Mingyu with a questioning look and a soft hand movement if they weren’t leaving to what the younger finally reacted walking up to the front door and as soon as he turned, his back facing the older, Wonwoo could finally release the breath he has been holding unknowingly 

Wonwoo followed him staying quite apart, all the way to the main door looking closely at the younger wondering how he was feeling at the moment, what were his thoughts on, was he mad? Maybe he should have explained him what his thoughts were or at least say something, was he really going to let things stay like these until they had time to be alone again? He didn’t know how long things would take… but as he noticed Mingyu ready to open the door it was as if his mind cleared for a second pushing the door back close softly, causing the younger to turn back which made it easier for him to lean up enough to kiss him, their lips barely touching, just a simple peck not leaving enough time for Mingyu to react as Wonwoo step back quickly after it.

-Let’s go- he insisted pushing the taller to the side as he tried opening the door again rushing out as he did

Wonwoo kept walking not wanting to look behind feeling a little embarrassed from what he just did but his worries disappear as he saw Mingyu’s motorcycle parked outside smiling at it wondering when he got the time to go for it or if he made his friend get it all the way here.

-Guess you don’t mind anymore- Mingyu whispered into his ear as he walked pass him, making him jump at the sudden closeness 

-Well if there’s no other choice- he shrugged pretending not to really care gaining a soft laugh from the taller 

Mingyu got on the vehicle offering a hand to the older which he just slapped away before hopping on sitting in a way for him to avoid any slight touch with the alpha even leaning back holding from his seat, it wasn’t a long ride anyway he could handle this.

-You seriously just kissed me back there and now you are trying to avoid me?- the taller mock with a visible smile on his face, enjoying for sure the mess Wonwoo was around him 

-Just shut up and drive- he hissed rolling his eyes and even if the younger couldn’t see him he chuckled knowingly 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They arrived to the main building instantly heading towards one of the offices inside that seems to be Mingyu’s go to these past days, just greeting quickly every person they passed by not really staying to engage in any conversation just being polite, at least in Mingyu’s case since Wonwoo barely paid attention to what was happening just following the taller around head lost in thoughts that didn’t seem to let him get back to reality until he found himself alone in the room with Mingyu realizing he should have probably head somewhere else maybe just start some random conversation with anyone it really didn’t matter as long as he could have avoided this.

-Maybe I should look for Seungcheol…- he excused as he tried to head out 

-I told him to meet us here- the taller explained as he walked around the room organizing some stuff

-He is probably busy, I will just go- Wonwoo insisted jumping as the younger closed the drawer he’s been looking into with quite an excess of force

-You know that avoiding me won’t make it easier for you to keep the act whenever we are around others right?- he looked up from the folder in hands only to notice the older standing straight pretending he wasn’t doing any of it, making him smile by the thought of which excuse or sassy comment he would come up with but he didn’t let him enough time to think of one as he continued -the longer we stay apart the stronger your reaction will be towards my scent so it will be better for you if you start getting use to it- 

-I just…- but as he walked closer to the taller, they heard the door opening making them abruptly stop their conversation 

-Sorry I’m late, these guys are quite stubborn…- Seungcheol’s tone decrease as he noticed Wonwoo’s presence only to jump towards him in a quick movement to hug him with excitement -Won! You are alive! Never thought I would see you here- 

-I’m glad to see you too but could you please let me breath- Wonwoo joked trying to break from the older’s embrace 

-Actually, he is the reason why I called you here, could you get him to meet with the alignment we gathered? Seems like we need his approval- 

-Wow quite bossy aren’t we?- Seungcheol joke at Mingyu’s serious voice tone

-He’s mad that I do a better job than what he does- Wonwoo teased looking back at the younger challenging him 

-We will see princess- Mingyu smiled happy to see the omega a little bit more comfortable than before -I’m sure you won’t need to change a thing- 

-We should go before he starts getting his superiority complex- Seungcheol joke getting a laugh from Wonwoo and an exasperated sigh from the younger, hurrying to leave before he could protest 

As their pace decrease quite far from Mingyu, Wonwoo noticed the older looking around with his facial expression changing as he seemed to be bothered by his own thoughts, surprising him since Seungcheol would never manage to stay quiet for long, at least not around friends, so this sudden change of attitude only made him quite worried wondering if there was something wrong, Wonwoo tried thinking of any topic to start a conversation anything that could get Seungcheol to stop from whatever he was thinking of but his mind was blank any possible thing he could think of telling him would end up exposing him and even if he trusted the older he just didn’t want to discuss about it right now but it seemed as if the world wasn’t in his favor since as Seungcheol finally speak up the words he said only seem to set Wonwoo into his own inner panic.

-So… how have you been?- Seungcheol asked in his parental soft tone he would use when he was trying to be serious without it coming out as rude

-Well, I’m finally out of my house so that’s something- Wonwoo brushed it off trying to avoid probably what he actually wanted to know

-Anything out of the ordinary?- he insisted 

-Drop the act Cheol just tell me what you want to know- the younger stopped midtrack crossing his arms over his chest making the older look back at him 

-You know... I talked with Jihoon after you left the hospital- of course he did, they tell each other everything, no secrets were kept between those two -He told me about the issue with Mingyu’s scent, did anything happened?- Wonwoo panic considering if by any chance Seungcheol noticed something, maybe Mingyu's scent was all over him, but there was an excuse for that so it couldn’t be it -are you finally getting other’s scent? I know Jihoon said you didn’t recognize his but maybe it takes some time- the older insisted getting excited as he speaks probably hoping for his friend’s little problem to be over

-Oh is that so…- he relaxed replaying quickly the excuse he practiced for Jihoon hopefully good enough to work for Seungcheol too -nothing really changed, I’m starting to think the scent I got was from other stuff, and Jihoon and I only misunderstood it- 

-I guess so… I was curious since it didn’t seem like you wanted to kill Mingyu when I arrived- 

-You got just in time; he was getting on my nerves- he “lied” sort of considering that he was indeed making him go crazy but probably not the same way Seungcheol would expect him to

-I’m surprised to see you both getting along lately- considering the times he has seen them together ever since Wonwoo arrived it was definitely a thought that would make its way into his mind, he could swear these past days they have been together even more than all those past years, even before his heat…

-Well, he’s staying at my house so there’s no way around it, plus I’m pretty sure the excuse of my parents wanting me to check on him is just a way for them to get me to work here- he explained honestly, trying to get Seungcheol’s mind to stop on whatever he was thinking of, he felt bad for lying to one of his best friends, yet he couldn’t risk it

-Oh, right I forgot you would only stay for a while- 

Wonwoo froze realizing how he has completely forgotten about his original plans, he couldn’t tell things didn’t change he would be lying to himself and that was his limit for the lies, what was he supposed to do now? He’s been so caught up with his own problems and helping Mingyu that he completely forgot to think of the future and now having Cheol remind him of his supposed plans there was no way to not face the reality of his own decisions, the moment he chose to get back to district seven he got himself a ticket to get back with an opened date thinking it would be easier to avoid his parents trying to convince him to stay yet this time it had nothing to do with them but with his own life and how he wanted to live it from now on...


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

They kept on chatting over trivial things with Wonwoo just agreeing whenever it came to his plans not wanting to dig more into the topic, he missed having times like this with his friends but now they were all pretty busy and so was he so meeting all together seemed impossible even more with the plan of Mingyu’s ambush on the process, by the time they reached the training field Seungcheol change completely turning back into his serious and responsible façade making Wonwoo laugh at the difference from the Cheol he was talking with minutes ago, he could recognize some of the guys from the time Mingyu had to train with them, he didn’t know them well but he could tell they were strong guys, he kept looking at each trying to see if something was off but his thoughts were interrupted the moment he noticed Seokmin around there too.

Seungcheol started ordering them around only giving a brief explanation on how they needed to train for some future plans, surely he forgot Mingyu still keep it a secret, for now, meanwhile Wonwoo would stay away, trying to see any possible weakness on the guys and if there was a need to change their position, they were all like chess pieces on this plan and considering their strengths and weakness was an important part on planning not only would it make it easier for them but also help things to go smoothly. Seungcheol gave them some tasks which should help on their strengths and weakness to which Wonwoo only made notes on the list he had on how they had developed the plan and placement for each of them not really finding anything that should be changed except for Seokmin’s placement, he seemed to be stronger enough to be part of the main team which will be in charge of sneaking into the building where they suspect it will be, under better protection than what seemed on the outside, surely trusting Mingyu on them not being specially armed was quite careless for them but even if they were it couldn’t do much unless they were special weapons plus they all seem to have great reflexes which would make it harder for them to get hurt.

-Is something wrong?- Wonwoo jumped after noticing Seokmin standing in front of him, it seemed like their training was over and he just spaced out this whole time, at least he got just what he needed

-Oh no, just thinking- he explained brushing it off -you are quite strong aren’t you?- he asked looking back at his notes

-I guess- Seokmin answered between laughs at the sudden question -why is that?-

-I’m just surprised you are not in the mainline for Mingyu’s plan- he let slip as he added some notes changing Seokmin to a more important role not caring if he didn’t know what was going on, supposedly Mingyu will be telling them today so it didn’t matter

-Probably since we still don’t get along-

-Oh right- Wonwoo laugh at it -but Seungcheol supposedly helped him with this so that’s not it…- he whispered more to himself re-reading the notes he had, knowing there has to be something more, something he couldn’t notice at first… -Agh, this idiot- he exclaimed standing ready to head back and argue with Mingyu over his poorly made decisions but as he was ready to leave Seokmin called him

-Wonwoo, sorry to be so blunt but…- he stop trying to find the right words to explain what was on his mind without coming out harshly -Did something happened?- he asked confusing the older

-Wha… What do you mean?- he asked confused and afraid if he by any chance missed anything this morning, maybe forgetting to hide any hickey but he was sure that most of them were perfectly hide and the most visible ones were under his clothes, did his scent by any chance? got mixed with Mingyu’s? but he already had an excuse for that plus it was impossible, scents didn’t mix unless he was marked which he was pretty sure he wasn’t

-I don’t know, something feels different- he explained leaning closer trying to get a better look at the older which only help on getting him more anxious

-You must be imagining things, have you get any proper sleep?- he tried dismissing the topic but he was sure his awkward laugh just betrayed him

-It must be that since for a second I thought you may have met them- he dropped all of a sudden laughing it off probably trying to joke with it, thankfully he did not look back at Wonwoo whose whole reaction would have probably admitted it all for him

-Met who?- he asked innocently as he recovered trying to think of something in case Seokmin was talking of what he thought he was

-Your mate, it may sound dumb, but you seemed more aware of your surroundings, alert I could say even sharper as you analyze the guys and they thought so too they even felt quite intimidated- he laughed as he remembered the look on the guys faces as they were aware Wonwoo was evaluating them

-Oh is that so…-

-Yeah, well your mate will always bring out the best of you, they will make you stronger without each realizing, but I don’t know you that much, maybe you have always been this strong but today it felt as if you could beat each of the guys in seconds, guess I still need to know you better- Seokmin brush it off without idea on the mess forming in Wonwoo’s mind after hearing him

-Seokmin- he called in such a serious tone it made the younger question if he did something wrong -did you and your mate ever spent time apart?- he asked softly gaining a confused look from him

-Why would we? Once you met them the time you guys spend together is amazing and whenever you are apart you just want to get back to them, surely guess one could be apart from their mate for a while as long as they are not bonded if not the already existing pain from not being together could lead to a slow and painful death for both- he explained his tone decreasing as the topic got serious

-And you…- Wonwoo tried asking but it felt rude for him to, thankfully Seokmin understood what he was trying to say and kept going

-We never bond, you know, the amount of hybrid couples who actually get to bond is pretty low, but I thought you already knew that, didn’t they teach you about this?- he asked confused at the sudden questioning the older was dropping at him

-Well, I never really care about those classes- he laughed trying to let the sudden seriousness between them go but as he couldn’t think of anything else to say he gather his things and prepare to leave -I’m glad we met again but I need to discuss this with Mingyu and Seungcheol, so I better get going- he said not leaving any time for him to answer back since he started walking away

After talking with Seokmin, Wonwoo could only wonder if this meant he could go back to the city at least for some time, surely, he said it would be painful, but he wasn’t marked even less bonded so handling at least a month wouldn’t be much, right? He took out his phone looking for Junhui’s number maybe if they talked about it, anything that had probably happened with Yanan could help him to make a choice, any help was welcomed but as he found himself closer to Mingyu’s office the realization of how harder things would actually be hit as his scent reach his nostrils making him realize just how much he missed the younger this past hour, he wanted to hurried and hold him, let himself be spoiled by the younger instinctively looking for any sort of touch, he looked around noticing that no one was nearby giving him the courage to walk in and with only Mingyu insight he closed the door behind him locking it before walking slowly towards the taller hugging him from the back.

-I hate you- he whispered leaning his forehead on his back

-What did I do this time?- Mingyu asked holding his laugh as he softly caressed the older’s hands which remain around his waist

-I missed you- Wonwoo was glad the taller couldn’t see him right now since it wouldn’t help but make him get even more embarrassed

Carefully not wanting to scare the older Mingyu turned for it to make it easier for him to hug back Wonwoo who didn’t seem to mind the sudden change but only shift enough to keep hiding his face from him.

-It’s hard, right?- Mingyu asked softly getting a gently nod in response -You will get used to it- he whispered as he tightened the hug patting his head trying to comfort him -Did you notice something?- he asked as both loosen the hug but remaining close enough to feel each other’s warm

-You idiot!- Wonwoo exclaimed hitting Mingyu’s shoulder making him step back a little as he remembered why he headed there in the first place -Did you seriously thought I wouldn’t notice? You were planning on doing this on your own, looking for the chem by yourself, are you seriously that stupid?- he questioned armed crossed anger taking over him almost as if seconds ago they weren't hugging

-What are you talking about?- Mingyu asked trying to play dumb but the smile on his face showed that he knew this would happen

-Oh drop the act, it may not be too obvious but I noticed something was off with your line up organization- ruffling his hair he sighed exasperated -you always do this kind of thing! Risking yourself at any chance-

-How did you…-

-Come on Mingyu, I know you! You have always been like this, going around taking risky jobs that might get yourself in trouble, you haven’t changed at all- he was right, not many people knew but most of the times Mingyu would show up at school injured it was mainly his own fault, trying to help anyone who seemed in trouble even if things ended up badly for him -even when you went looking for the building you did it by yourself without notifying anyone you took the whole risk alone!- he sighed this time trying to calm himself -Look I know you do this for the sake of others but you got a team and you need to start trusting them... that's kind of part of the job- he continued the last part in a barely noticeable whisper

Mingyu nodded at his words, he knew his whole fake plan on mentioning he will be wandering inside the building with a whole team wouldn’t fool Wonwoo yet he still tried it, he had a feeling that assured him that there was more in there and the deeper you get the riskier it would get which is why he never mentioned anything on wandering around the deepest part of the building even though he suspected that was probably where they kept the chem, god at times like this he hated how smart the older was yet he couldn’t deny he was right

-Won I’m not taking you with me, do you know how dangerous it will be?- He cleared knowing there was no point in arguing back now

-Oh and you do?- Wonwoo insisted sarcastically -Look I’m not asking you to but at least take some back up and don’t just do things on your own- he explained his tone showing how he was calmer than before

-Fine, what’s your plan then?-

-Take Seokmin with you- he said gaining a confused look from Mingyu -sure I know Seungcheol may be stronger, but he is also a leader and I’m pretty sure that’s why you leave him in charge of the second team, so our second-best choice is Seokmin-

-Won I…- he tried looking for an excuse, but none were logical enough

-Come on, he is strong, his reflexes are pretty good, and you sent him to the outside guard where I’m sure he won’t be needed, he is our best choice- he insisted but after noticing Mingyu just rolling his eyes in response he couldn’t help but want to tease him -What? Are you jealous of him?- he joked laughing at the idea but as the taller didn’t respond he couldn’t help but blush at the realization -Min…- but before he could ask anything a knock on the door distracted them making them breakaway, jumping a meter apart from each other

-Mingyu, is something wrong? Why is it lock?- it was Seungcheol

Mingyu hurried to open the door for him leaving Wonwoo in place, completely embarrassed since he totally forgot that he locked the door instinctively after walking in and his embarrassment just grew as Seungcheol walked in looking at them confused probably his mind running back at his thoughts from this morning, thankfully Mingyu was fast enough to come up with an excuse without really lying

-Oh we were discussing the new changes of the lineup, didn’t want anyone to find out before we have announced it- he brushed it off

-Did anything come up?- Seungcheol asked unconvinced

-Well…- Wonwoo didn’t know what to say, did Mingyu agreed? The whole topic changed completely before their reached an agreement and after what he told him he doubted Mingyu would agree

-Only Seokmin’s place will change, he will be part of my team now- Mingyu explained extending the new arrangement to the older for him to check it

-Great! Guess this means we did a great job!- he exclaimed excitedly as he checked the changes -Shall we go and tell them now?-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone ready for Junhui's album? omg I'm so excited I truly feel as if this year SVT is coming stronger than ever uwu


End file.
